


Just one last dance

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 平行时空, 时间转换器
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 96,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 时间是不会向回行驶的，可如果真的有重新开始的可能，你愿意为了你的爱人不惜一切代价去扭转时空吗？她们和魔鬼签订契约、献祭最宝贵的灵魂，她们失去快乐与爱的能力、在时间的孤寂长河中独自守望千百年，最终换来了重新开始的可能。“他对弱者抱有怜悯之心，在强者面前不卑不亢！他在为了一个自由而美好的世界不懈奋斗，他可以为了心中的信念与理想献出生命！”“我爱你，以生命，以死亡；以鲜血，以时间；以忠诚，以誓言；以永恒的希望，以自由的灵魂！”——安娜 伊丽莎白 温特“在过去的二十一年间，我从未棋逢对手，直到你出现在我的生命中。安娜 伊丽莎白 温特，你愿意嫁给我吗？”“她是我的妻子、我的战友、我生命中的火光——我的英雄，安娜 伊丽莎白 布莱克。”——小天狼星 布莱克“我只属于我自己。我不要唯唯诺诺，言听计从，俯首帖耳。我不要矫揉造作，曲意逢迎，讨人欢心。我不是你的所有物，因为我只属于我自己……你若想锁住我，我就离开你的黄金巢，像鸟儿一样飞向辽阔的大海。”——音乐剧《Elisabeth》





	1. 第一部分 相识霍格沃茨

第一部分 相识霍格沃茨  
【1】一九八一：猎人与狮子  
【2】一九七六：列车上的初遇  
【3】一九七六：虚伪的斯莱特林  
【4】一九七六：圣诞糖果店  
【5】一九七六：平安夜  
【6】一九七七：猎人的微笑  
【7】一九七七：狐狸尾巴  
【8】一九八一：迷途知返  
【9】一九七九：眼泪  
【10】一九七九：戈德里克山谷的婚礼  
【11】一九七九：壁炉旁的故事  
【12】一九八零：暴风雨之夜

第一部分 相识霍格沃茨

【1】一九八一：猎人与狮子

一九八一年的伦敦，十月的最后一天。一名穿着卡其色风衣的女士一直坐在靠窗的位子上，每隔一个小时就点一杯卡布奇诺，从来都不想着要换一换口味。侍者觉得奇怪，但碍于那双眼睛中某种令人生畏的东西，他从来没开口问过。

她看上去不过三十岁的年纪，砂金色的头发盘在脑后，是很好看的玫瑰形状，一个闪着细碎光芒的水晶发卡别在侧边。她戴着一条红黄相间的羊毛围巾，看样子是学生时代留下的，也许这代表着深埋过去的一段感情。她的左手戴着一枚小巧名贵的订婚戒指，可侍者看不出这样一位有着好婚事的小姐为何要在这里一坐就是一下午。他在第三次给这位客人送来咖啡的时候，看到了她左腕上带着一块奇怪的手表，上面只有星星在跳动。侍者能观察到的，仅限于此。

我们的主人公安娜正在等人。她每隔半个小时看一次手表，一点着急的意思都没有。她很喜欢这种不被打扰的状态，这是她很久以来的一个心愿：坐在咖啡店靠窗的位置，看着来去匆匆的行人，想象着有怎样扣人心弦的故事藏在他们疲惫麻木的外表之下，顺带想想自己要去应对的乱成一团的糟糕现实。安娜心里很清楚，现在摆在她面前的，大概是她有史以来遇到的最棘手的局面，而向来奉明哲保身为真理的安娜，平生第一次让自己主动受困于这等局面。

她用戴着戒指的那只手去拨弄藏在围巾下的毛衣链，我们看不到它的形状。在夜幕降临、钟表指向“八”的时候，她终于等到了自己想制造偶遇的那个人。

我们的主人公端着酒杯，像蛇一般灵巧地穿过拥挤的人群，一眨眼地功夫就挤到了那名刚刚进门的英俊年轻人身旁。“晚上好，布莱克先生。”安娜笑盈盈地说道。此时的安娜已经摆脱掉那身厚重的风衣和陈旧的围巾。她穿着一身漂亮的绿色长裙，带着镶有绿宝石的金色耳坠，与眼睛的颜色很好的呼应着。

小天狼星 布莱克一眼就认出了来者。他扯出一个迷人的笑容，回应道：“也许我应该称呼你为德温特夫人？”

安娜脸上的笑容更深了，甚至露出了两颊的酒窝。“我想你会更愿意称呼我为夏普小姐的。”她笑吟吟地看着他。

“好了，安娜，别和我玩那些虚假的把戏了，”小天狼星看着她唇间荡漾的笑意，立刻断定这又是一个骗局，“我感谢你在危难之际给我们提供的宝贵消息，但说实话，你说的每一个字我都不想相信。”

“是不想相信还是不得不相信？”

“你又是从哪里打探到的消息？你怎么知道我会出现在这里？”

安娜笑了几声，引得周围人频频注目。“我想，也许我们需要换个地方聊聊。亲爱的，你说呢？”她一只手臂攀附上小天狼星的脖子，恨不得整个人都贴在他身上。

这次，小天狼星没有拒绝。安娜为自己一下午的卡布奇诺付了钱，顺带给了充足的小费。他们像一对亲密的恋人一样手挽手走出了咖啡馆，在一个隐秘的角落里幻影移形。不出十分钟，他们已经坐在一家酒吧里，歌声充盈着室内的每一个角落。

夏日的最后一朵玫瑰  
还在孤独的开放  
……

“这是我的老位置，”安娜对小天狼星说，“绝不会有任何人窃听。”

“说吧，你到底要干什么？”小天狼星快要没有耐心了。

“嘿，小子，放尊重点，”安娜高傲地扬起下巴，“我是来救你命的。”

两人对视着。小天狼星被她话中的一些东西震慑住了，他认真考虑起这句话中有几分真实。他掂量着她的话，想起了之前那么多次的教训和他一开始给她打上的那个标签。

小天狼星发出一阵大笑，似乎这是他今年听到的最好笑的笑话。“你？来救我？”他说，“见死不救才是你最应该做的事吧。”他抓住机会毫不留情地讽刺道。

“好啊，”安娜做出一副自尊心被刺痛的受伤表情，“如果你不在乎你自己、也不在乎波特一家的话，我可以现在就走。”

小天狼星在听到那个姓氏后立刻严肃起来。“你都知道些什么？”他低声问道。

安娜看着他的样子，发出一声嗤笑。“怎么，”她微笑着，手指不自觉地敲着木头桌面，“现在你愿意相信我说的话了？”

小天狼星盯着她的左手，上面除了那枚订婚戒指，还有一条被悉心掩盖的细长旧疤。“你不是安娜，”他突然说道，放在桌下的右手已经握住了魔杖，“你究竟是谁？”

凭借小天狼星对安娜的了解，她是不可能让这样一道丑陋的伤疤留在自己的手上的，她一定会想尽方法除掉它。更何况，他从来没在她手上看到过这道伤疤，而据他观察，它起码已经存在了一年。

“她对你们说，她去夏威夷度假了，是不是？”面前的女人一点都不着急，倒是真的很像小天狼星印象中那个比狐狸还狡猾的安娜小姐，“对啊，她确实去了。”她轻轻巧巧地承认了。

“你是谁？”

“你就不担心，她现在被人挟持，正处于危险之中？”女人笑着看他，“说不定她马上就要死了呢。”

小天狼星迟疑了一下，但他绝对不会把自己的弱点暴露给一个敌友不清的人。他想他们的上一次见面，想起那个大笑着扬长而去、丢下这个烂摊子再也不管只顾着自己逃命的安娜，想起这一阵子一直东躲西藏的波特夫妇。他觉得自己很难去同情她，即使她真的身处险境。

“就算是我们都死了，她也不会死的，”小天狼星竭力使自己显得更加笃定一点，“看来你还不够了解她。”

“那你觉得你足够了解她吗？”

“当然。”

面前的女人沉默了，小天狼星禁不住怀疑自己的猜测是否可靠。她静静地坐在他的对面喝着杯中的酒，和安娜一样，都是一个小天狼星永远都看不透的谜。

我把你那芬芳花瓣  
轻轻散布在花坛  
让你和亲爱的同伴  
在那黄土中埋葬  
……  
谁还愿孤独地生存  
在这凄凉的世界上

她放下盛着妖艳红色的酒杯，扯出了一个依旧很漂亮的虚弱笑容，小天狼星警惕地看着她。她从衣领里掏出一条金色的链子，拎着它将身子探向小天狼星。

诱人的灰绿色眼睛，让人始终看不透，与之前别无二致但又隐隐不同。小天狼星曾看到过这双眼睛无数次，曾经陷入过那猎人温柔耐心布置的危险陷阱。他已经习惯于她每句话里都掺点水分，已经习惯于对她说的每句话都再三检查。

“亲爱的，我来自未来。”她依然用一张笑脸看着他。一时间，小天狼星的目光全数被她脖子上挂着的疑似时间转换器的东西吸引住，忽略了她眼中星子般闪烁的光芒与转瞬即逝的哀伤。歌声仍在继续——

夏日的最后一朵玫瑰  
还在孤独的开放  
所有她可爱的侣伴  
都已凋谢死亡  
……

【2】一九七六：列车上的初遇

在霍格沃茨时，和很多人一样，小天狼星和安娜知道彼此的姓名，但在走廊里碰上从来都装作不认识对方。毕竟，他们从来没有过什么正式会面。

小天狼星知道安娜的名字是始于五年级的暑假。在那个暑假，他完成了多年的夙愿住到了好友詹姆的家中，却不想詹姆正在为一件事情犯愁。波特家的一房远房亲戚，据说已经失联多年，在此时突然给詹姆的父母写信，言明自己的侄女安娜将要转学去霍格沃茨，请求他们对安娜多加照拂。波特夫妇倍感惊讶，詹姆愁眉苦脸，小天狼星亦是如此。如果突然有一个女孩住进来——不知为何，小天狼星在心中立刻勾勒出一个时而乖巧、时而活泼的好女孩形象，那他们的恶作剧大业一定会受到更多阻挠，而詹姆也不得不分心去照顾那个初来乍到、什么也不懂的安娜妹妹。

有一个整天对他们冷眼相待的伊万斯已经够了，为什么又要来一个必须要照顾的安娜 波特呢？小天狼星有幸看过那名女孩的照片，只是一个侧脸。女孩始终低垂着头，她有着一头柔顺的砂金色长发，戴着一个水晶发卡，穿着样式简单的黑色蕾丝裙。一位娇滴滴的小姐，小天狼星愈发肯定起来。他有点幸灾乐祸地想到，詹姆下个学期就要在波特小姐和伊万斯小姐之间周旋了。

不过，幸灾乐祸归幸灾乐祸，作为好友，小天狼星始终忠心耿耿地陪伴在詹姆身边，为他出谋划策。他们的计谋从七月初一直到八月底，从安娜某位叔叔那封令人不快的来信的到来一直到他们收拾行李准备回到霍格沃茨。在此期间，他们讨论了解决该麻烦的若干办法，从威逼利诱到好言相劝，詹姆甚至有把她发展成追求莉莉 伊万斯一大助力的想法。可从头到尾，那名柔弱的波特小姐始终都没露面，她似乎只存在于他们的想象之中。

安娜 波特在暑假给波特夫妇写过三封信，第一封告诉他们自己已经平安到达伦敦，第二封说自己已经完成了在对角巷的采买任务，第三封说她认识去九又四分之三站台的路。每一封信的语气都很恭敬客气，完全符合一个养尊处优多年的大小姐的身份。但话说回来，一名在家娇养多年的小姐又怎么会谢绝波特夫妇的邀请、在外面自寻住处呢？

小天狼星心生疑惑，但没有表露。这是波特家自己的事，他无权干预。再说，他对于波特小姐唯一的一点兴趣也仅仅源于他是詹姆的远房表妹。

詹姆在霍格沃茨特快上寻找波特小姐多次未果，他禁不住怀疑她到底上没上车，又或者波特家族的另一支是不是也有一件祖传的隐形衣。詹姆发动了掠夺者另外三人去一同寻找，结果并没什么改变。

小天狼星对于找人这件事本身并没有什么兴趣。在路过餐车的时候，他看着空无一人的吧台，心中突然升起一个念头，为何不在这里点一杯黄油啤酒呢？

服务员带着他们那一贯可笑的帽子，但面孔却是陌生的。“先生，请问我能为您做点什么？”一个软弱谦卑的声音。服务员低着头，小天狼星心里有点不舒服，因为他看不到对方的眼睛。

“一杯黄油啤酒，”小天狼星说，对于对方的眼睛产生了一丝即兴般的好奇，“你总是这样低着头吗？”

“我是新来的，先生。”对方回答道，语气中夹杂着一点不易察觉的漫不经心，但小天狼星立刻捕捉到了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我的名字叫‘服务员’，先生，”对方露出一丝微笑，“您这么叫我就会过来的。”她拿着刚刚盛黄油啤酒的托盘走了。

一个奇怪的家伙，小天狼星想，但没有功夫去想更多。詹姆在此时气势汹汹地赶来，恨不得揪着小天狼星的领子问他为什么这时候还优哉游哉地和餐车的女服务员调情。

小天狼星那杯黄油啤酒被詹姆拿起来匆匆灌下，服务员过来把空杯子收回去，小天狼星看着她的侧脸，突然觉得有点眼熟。

“我也不喜欢这个突然蹦出来的人，”詹姆冲着他的耳朵低吼道，“但我们必须先弄清楚她到底上没上车！”

女服务员的脸上带着淡淡的笑容，似嘲讽一般，小天狼星确信他不会看错。

无论如何，掠夺者们还是最终见到了这位躲了他们一个暑假的波特小姐。麦格教授按照那张长长的羊皮纸名单念到了“安娜 波特”的名字，四位掠夺者立刻将散漫的目光投向前方。

一名个子高挑的女生，在一群一年级新生中十分显眼，小天狼星想知道他们在站台上为什么没有看到她——也许是时候考虑詹姆那个有关第二件隐形衣的想法了。她的步子很慢，砂金色的头发披在肩后纹丝不动，小天狼星看到了趴在她头发上的那个水晶发卡，它在千万根蜡烛的照耀下闪着微弱的光芒。

女孩似乎对这个流程很熟悉，一点都不胆怯。她拿起凳子上的帽子戴在头上，似乎是故意让帽子遮住了自己的眼睛。过了一分钟，分院帽冲着礼堂喊道：

“斯莱特林！”

斯莱特林的长桌发出一阵掌声，但更多的是冲着詹姆而不是安娜去的。在他们把整列霍格沃茨特快都翻了个底朝天的时候，全校同学就已经知道著名的詹姆 波特有一个今年要来上学的远房表妹，她的名字叫安娜 波特。

女孩的脸上带着淡淡的微笑，小天狼星立刻想到了那名餐车上的服务生，禁不住怒火中烧。好啊，在他们担心她是不是出了什么意外的时候，她居然躲到了餐车上摇身一变成为一名服务员，还不露丝毫破绽地和他说过话！女孩摘下帽子的前一刻，似乎有意向格兰芬多的长桌望了一眼。掠夺者们都坐在最前端。尽管不情愿，但按照小天狼星的说法，詹姆依然要摆出一副欢迎波特小姐的样子。

如今，这幅样子算是白做了，在此之前他们的心思全都被她的安危占据，根本就没有想到她居然会被分到别的学院，似乎她做为波特家的人理应被分到格兰芬多。格兰芬多鲜少有人鼓掌，詹姆的脸色不那么好看。

安娜的目光扫过来，詹姆立刻对她怒目而视，很容易因此而忽略一些东西。小天狼星终于看到了，那是一双让人看不透的灰绿色眼睛，里面藏着高傲与轻蔑、淡淡的嘲讽，但没有敌意。这并不能讨好到小天狼星，因为这让他觉得，对方认为他们不配当她的对手。

【3】一九七六：虚伪的斯莱特林

开学宴结束后，詹姆没花多少力气就拖到了自己这位远房表妹。尽管不情愿，他依然要给她一些忠告。

这次，安娜没有躲避，她很乖巧的样子，跟着詹姆来到了一间空教室。小天狼星有幸旁听了这场对话。

“你好，我是詹姆，詹姆 波特。也许你从你的叔叔那里听说过我的名字。”詹姆向她伸出一只手，尽力使自己的举动表现出友好的意味。

“是的，我听说过你的名字，”安娜伸出了自己的手，没有犹豫，“很高兴见到你，我是安娜 波特。”她显得十分真诚。

詹姆一时间忘记了小天狼星的存在，而安娜似乎直接把与这场对话不相干的人当成了空气。

“你是乘坐霍格沃茨特快来的吗？”詹姆直接说出了自己的疑惑，“可我们没有看到你啊。”

“当然是这样，”安娜柔软的声音停顿了一下，小天狼星怀疑这个空当本来是为“先生”一词准备的，“我是个易容马格斯，你们找不到我很正常。”她笑吟吟地看着詹姆，坦荡得让人不得不打消心中的疑惑。

“是吗？”詹姆没有轻易相信她的话。他需要她向他们证实。

“我的才能是不会为别人而用的，”她脸上的笑容变得有点冷了，“你们是否相信对我并没有什么影响。”

“这里是霍格沃茨，”詹姆被惹恼了，“不是你以前待过的什么地方！”

安娜轻轻地点头。“我知道呀。”她的脸上还保持着笑容。

“如果让我知道你和斯莱特林的某些人走得很近——”

“——我不会和任何人走得很近的，”安娜说，“反正我就在这里忍受一个学年就好了。”

“你这句话是什么意思？”

这次皱眉的人换成了安娜。“字面上的意思。我一年以后就毕业了，有什么不对吗？”

“你要上七年级？”詹姆惊讶地说，“可是我之前——”他突然想起来那封来信从未交代波特小姐的年龄。事实上，它只说了两件事：一，他有一个在奥地利的亲戚要来霍格沃茨上学；二，那名亲戚的名字叫安娜 波特。现在，詹姆不得不接受他有一个远方表姐而不是远房表妹的事实。

“好吧。如果我知道了你写信和我爸妈告状——”

“你们会在学校惹很多事吗？”她微微偏头打量着他们，像是在看一年级的毛孩子或者是在看笼子里扑棱翅膀的猫头鹰。这让詹姆和小天狼星都不太高兴，他们似乎认为自己的名誉受到了侵犯。安娜从他们的反应中得到了答案。“哦，好的。我每个月给波特夫人写一封信，我会抄送给你一份的。”她漫不经心地说。

“我——我不是这个意思，”詹姆挠挠脑袋，气势没有刚刚那么足了，“我并不想监视你的通信。你不必这样做。”

安娜似乎早就料定他会这么说。她点点头，对此并不感到惊讶。旁边的小天狼星突然意识到，如果以后詹姆拦截了波特小姐的猫头鹰，那今晚的这场对话必然会被拿出来说事。

“波特先生，我对你也有几个小小的请求，”安娜用她那低柔的声音说着，灰绿色的眼睛覆上了一层感人的真诚，“我希望你在对波特夫人提及我时，尽量说我一直过得不错。”

这并不是假话，小天狼星想。他看到女孩圆润的脸庞、崭新的长袍和她身上的首饰，想起她还有在火车上戏弄他的本事和精力，觉得这一定是板上钉钉的事。不出所料，詹姆说了句“没问题”。

“同时我希望，我们在学校都尽量减少对彼此生活的打扰，”她说，詹姆赞赏地点头，安娜见此轻笑一声，“平时碰到我们可以点点头、打个招呼，但也仅限于此了。我是不会帮你去做什么我并不情愿的事情的，即使是为了你和伊万斯小姐的爱情。”

“你怎么知道？”

詹姆戒备地看着安娜 波特。作为一名新生，她知道的显然太多了。

“你就当我会摄神取念吧，波特先生，”她慢条斯理地说，显然对詹姆会怎么认为一点都不在乎，“如果没有什么别的事的话，我就先告辞了。晚安，诸位。”

她临去前目光不经意地扫过小天狼星，里面依然是让人恼火的淡淡嘲讽。“也许她觉得我们都很可笑，”小天狼星想到，“但这种自以为是的优越感究竟从何而来呢？”

詹姆和小天狼星在回塔楼的路上十分沉默。小天狼星摸不准詹姆摊上了一位怎样的表姐。詹姆之前想到的所有要求都得到了满足，但他看上去并没有想象中的那么高兴。小天狼星知道，詹姆宁愿自己摊上一个娇滴滴的需要人照顾的大小姐，或者是一个对他们始终竖着眉毛的、像伊万斯那样的女孩。

那天晚上，小天狼星入睡前回想起那双灰绿色的眼睛。他敢断定，那双诱人多变的眼睛可以躲在任何一种她的主人想要向世人展示的情绪之后。一个虚伪的斯莱特林——小天狼星终于给波特小姐打上了这样的标签，在此之后它将很难被撕去。

一个虚伪的、满嘴谎话的斯莱特林，小天狼星对自己说。但很奇怪的是，他并没有告诉自己的好友她就是那名与他“调情”的女服务员，即使这样做能一举打破她的两个谎言。她一定是在餐车中听到了不少人在背后对他们的议论——鬼才会相信她既是个易容马格斯又会摄神取念。

【4】一九七六：圣诞糖果店

现实的阻隔让小天狼星与安娜暂时分离。他们既不同院，也不同级，唯一的交集只能是在走廊上的匆匆一瞥——小天狼星往往被掠夺者们簇拥着，大家一开始在看到詹姆这位远方表姐还会下意识地保持沉默，但自从小天狼星某一次开了一个玩笑惹得大家哈哈大笑以后，就再也没有人去刻意关注这位波特小姐了。

安娜时而独身一人，时而与几个同寝的女生结伴，看上去像极了一个处于十七八岁的普通女生。小天狼星见过她脸上得体的微笑，见过她露出安慰同伴的表情，可不知为何，他最终看到的总是这些面具下安娜 波特对所有人的嘲讽嘴脸。

他看到的都是他想看到的。就连安娜对同伴细声细气的劝导、对斯莱特林球队输掉比赛表达的伤感与气愤，在小天狼星看来也都是精心的伪装。所以当他在蜂蜜公爵里碰到穿着员工制服的安娜时，他脱口而出：

“怎么又是你？”

闻言，安娜抬起头，描过的眉毛都要挑到头发里了。“这句话应该我问你才对，布莱克先生，”她很快调整好了自己的情绪，“让我想想，你在这个点过来，不会是要来应聘吧。”

小天狼星忿忿地看着安娜。不错，昔日养尊处优的布莱克少爷现在也到了没钱花的时候。小天狼星的高傲个性容忍不了寄人篱下的生活。即使是关系亲密如詹姆，小天狼星也不会轻易开口问他要钱。所以，他想到了圣诞节假期在霍格莫德做兼职。

“那你呢？别告诉我，你是在这里打工。”小天狼星盯着她脸旁随着脑袋不断摆动的绿宝石耳坠，很难想象她也会落到如此田地。

“当然了。为什么不呢？我可是十分热爱这份工作。”她很坦率的样子，但更让小天狼星心生疑惑。小天狼星想，用不了多久她在他面前说过的谎话就可以写满一卷羊皮纸了。

“小天狼星，亲爱的孩子，”年迈的老板娘突然出现，看上去像是一位和蔼的祖母，“欢迎你加入我们。我想，你已经见过梵妮了，对吗？”

“还没来得及做自我介绍，”安娜微笑道，向他伸出了一只手，“薇奥妮卡 夏普，叫我梵妮就好。”

小天狼星及时收拾起自己眼中的惊讶。他递上自己的手，敏捷接道：“小天狼星 布莱克。很高兴见到你。”小天狼星敢打赌，他脸上一定带着再真诚不过的表情。

老板娘满意地点头，很高兴自己手下的两名员工能和平共处。“好了，梵妮。你把店面里的事情都向小天狼星交代清楚，然后就过来找我吧。”她将两个年轻人留在了前厅。

小天狼星瞪着安娜，安娜微笑着看他。她举起鸡毛掸子，在一行糖果上掸了掸：“谢谢你。”她优雅地转身，手里的鸡毛掸子像计算好了似的差一点就要擦过小天狼星的鼻子尖。

“哦，对不起，”她说，但小天狼星没从里面听出一丝对不起的意思，“现在，这个活归你了。”她把鸡毛掸子塞给小天狼星。

“你的任务，是每次把所有货架上的灰掸掉，把地扫干净，顺带招揽一下顾客，”她带着小天狼星来到收银台，“你要记住所有商品的价格，在顾客付账时快速计算出价钱。我想，你一定比一般的巫师计算能力要好一点吧？”

“当然，”小天狼星说，已经断定对方出于一种未知的原因在难为自己，“我想，夏普小姐很乐意为我演示一下，对不对？”

“乐意至极。”

小天狼星一口气从货架旮旯里拿了七种不同的糖果，在他把怀里的糖果放到收银台上时，安娜已经报上了价格。

“你怎么能算得那么快？”五分钟后小天狼星看着自己演算的结果，第一次对安娜 波特产生了钦佩之情。

安娜的脸上带着深深的笑意，露出了两颊的酒窝。她灰绿色的眼睛在灯光的照耀下似乎透出了一点温暖的琥珀色，显得不那么不近人情了。安娜逐渐靠近小天狼星，漂亮的笑容让他的心神有一瞬间的恍惚。

“那当然是因为我可以过目不忘呀，亲爱的。”

梦幻般的泡沫在此刻破裂，嘲讽在那双冰冷的灰绿色眼睛中得意地摇摆。小天狼星对她一贯的自吹自擂已经麻木了，于是下意识地想到这一定又是一句谎言。

安娜看到他的表情，哈哈大笑，将手中的进货单塞到小天狼星怀里。“不过我想，就算是你算错了也没有关系。女孩们都很乐意为你的一个笑容多付一个西可，不是吗？别整天板着一张脸了，你要学会充分利用自己的优势。”

这倒是没错，小天狼星闷闷不乐地想到，旋即想出了一个绝佳的主意。他注视着安娜，拼尽全力强迫自己向她露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

“没错就是这样，”安娜很快扭过了头，不与他过多对视，“别一直这么看着我，要不然我也会迷上你的。”她装模作样地发出一声叹息。

小天狼星已经熟悉了她的装腔作势，他接道：“那正是我想看到的，小姐。”

安娜回过头来看他，笑意在眼底融化。“不，你不会希望看到的，我也不希望看到。那会让我改变自己的模样。”

她扔下这么一句耐人寻味的话走了。在接下来的日子里，他们逐渐熟稔起来，安娜已经不能在他们的对话中完全占据上风，这让小天狼星开心许久。某一日小天狼星得知，老板娘竟是因为安娜的提议才决定在圣诞节假期中增招人手。

“梵妮是个好孩子，”老板娘拿起手绢擦擦眼睛，小天狼星正体贴地为她挂圣诞节的饰品，听到这句话差点没把手里的卡片掉在地上，“她的父母在她很小的时候就去世了，给她留下了一大笔财产，可都没落到那个可怜的孩子和她弟弟头上。后来她被人搭救，这才逃到了英国。”老板娘发出一声长叹，小天狼星在一旁默不作声。他深知家庭对于人的影响，便觉得安娜古怪的性格一定与她悲惨的经历有关。可在他有一次向安娜提及此事时，对方只是盯着他看了两秒，接着摊开双手，摆出一副无可奈何的样子：

“如果我不这么说的话，她就不会收留我了呀。”

如果她是个男生的话，那她现在一定已经身中七八道小天狼星的恶咒了。小天狼星容忍不了欺骗与隐瞒，气得两天没和她说话。

第三天，也就是平安夜那一日，他们终于不得不碰面，因为和蔼的老板娘提议三个人一同享用平安夜晚餐。这是一张圆桌，安娜坐在小天狼星斜对面，完全无视了他的冷漠，一直笑眯眯地看着他。

“现在——局势越来越不安稳啦，”老板娘喝了太多蜂蜜酒，说话时摇头晃脑的，“亲爱的——这周广播里说死了几个人了？”

这句话绝对不是对他说的。小天狼星皱眉看向端起酒杯的安娜，看到她在这时还能维持住脸上的笑意，比听到老板娘那句话中并无怜悯更让他心生厌恶。

“三个。食死徒们在圣诞节有进攻计划，下周还会发生这样的事。”她有意无意地看了一眼小天狼星。他正懒散地盯着花瓶中盛开的玫瑰，但已经竖起了耳朵。

“食死徒——哈哈！”老板娘已经彻底醉了，她发出一声刺耳的笑，“但说到底，这又和我们有什么关系呢？只——只要能保住——”她手中的酒杯掉了下来，被安娜稳稳接住，只有几滴酒溅到了她的袖口上。

老板娘伏倒在桌子上，已经醉得不省人事了。安娜拽起她的一只胳膊，抬头对小天狼星说：“劳驾，来搭把手。”

尽管心有厌恶，但出于礼貌，小天狼星还是这么做了。他拽起老板娘的一只胳膊，和安娜一起把她驾回到自己的卧室。这是一间装饰成田园风格的卧室，吊灯上的蜡烛投下温暖的光，所有的垫子都套在一圈布艺花边里。两人将老妇人抬到了床上，小天狼星注意到床头的相框里放着一家四口的照片，像是很多年前照的。等他回过神来，安娜已经帮她脱下鞋子、盖上了被子。

“走吧。”她简短地说，没有解释为何她今日会对别人无故地体贴。小天狼星率先走出房间，安娜跟在他身后，轻轻关上了房门。

“我不允许你对她有任何责备。”这时，他们已经回到了餐厅，桌子上是娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰和一桌残羹剩饭。安娜轻而易举地看出了小天狼星的不屑与厌恶，她微笑道：

“对于高傲叛逆的布莱克先生和勇敢的格兰芬多来说，有什么牺牲是不能接受的呢。但是相信我，在你失去什么的时候，你会对你之前的信念产生深深的怀疑，汉娜便是如此。她在这场战争中已经失去了丈夫和孩子。她现在孑然一身，你还能指望她失去什么呢？”

壁炉里火柴燃烧的声音与钟表的滴答声。安娜给自己倒了一杯酒，若无其事地喝起来，仿佛自己说的是再平常不过的事。

“那你呢？”小天狼星轻声发问，“你为什么要为她说话？”

“想听实话？”安娜笑着看他，“我觉得她可怜。”

小天狼星对她的答案嗤之以鼻。“你以为我会相信？你的同情心明明只有茶匙那么一点点，现在你却在告诉我它有茶叶罐那么大。我不能断定这句话的真假，但至少我可以肯定，这不是全部的实话。”

安娜点头。“不错。平心而论，我觉得我比她更可怜。”她用那双灰绿色的眼睛望着小天狼星，使他产生一种错觉。这种错觉几乎都要让他相信她说的是实话了。小天狼星想起了老板娘那日对他说的一番话……她说梵妮是个好孩子，是个可怜的孩子……

“你的弟弟呢？他在哪里？”小天狼星突然发问。安娜沉默着，低头继续喝着她的酒。小天狼星在一旁极有耐心地等待。

“他想成为一名阿尼玛格斯，”她突然越过酒杯看了小天狼星一眼，让他心中一惊，“他一直说他要练阿尼玛格斯，并且认为自己的形态一定是一只温顺的猫——因为我和他说过，我一直想养一只猫，但是我们没有钱……”

安娜似乎也醉了，她发出一阵咯咯的笑声。“多傻呀，就因为我和他说我想养一只猫。他对我说他的梦想之一就是让我可以天天撸猫。”她笑得眼泪都要出来了。

“后来呢？”

“后来？没有什么后来了。哦，不，”她的唇间换上了小天狼星熟悉的笑意，比换衣服还要快，“后来他实现了他的梦想——”她站起来，摇摇晃晃地去够桌上的酒瓶，不想身子一歪。小天狼星的身体先一步做出反应，等他反应过来时，那个穿着灰色裙子的女孩已经到了他的怀里。她睁开眼睛，大胆地伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子。

“在我的梦里。”她对着他的耳朵说，孩子气地眨眨眼睛，又低低地笑起来，酒精与香水混杂在一起扑面而来。小天狼星感到了一阵莫名的哀伤，但来不及思考更多，因为他还有更重要的事要做。他将她扶到沙发上，坐在了她身旁。

“关于那个计划，你还知道多少？”

“很多。因为他们一直把我当空气，”她似乎对眼下的局面十分满意，“趁着我心情好，你想知道多少我都可以告诉你。”

“那就把你知道的都告诉我！”

她轻笑了一声，手指划过了他的脸颊。“但这是有代价的，亲爱的。”她对着他好看的面孔挑逗似的吹了一口气。

“什么？”

“和我上床。”

【5】一九七六：平安夜

那一晚成了小天狼星在接下来很长一段时间中都不愿回想的一晚。很明显，他们之间没有爱情，尽管他们亲吻、抚摸、坦诚相见，尽管她像蛇一般缠住他的身体对他说着甜言蜜语，尽管他的动作从一开始的粗暴到后来的缓慢，尽管他们都从肉体的触碰中获得了乐趣，但没有什么能改变这个事实。小天狼星感觉到了屈辱，被她压在身下的人似乎成了他的主宰，指挥着他向东向西。她比精明的商人还要吝啬，比美丽的媚娃还要诱人。她就在他的面前轻轻地笑，而他采撷着这颗果实、品尝着她的味道，却掌控不住她的灵魂。

她像个女妖似的始终以嘲讽的面孔面对他，像个猎手般始终以高高在上的姿态俯视自己的猎物。她享受着他给她带来的痛苦与乐趣，按照约定给予他相同的回报。其中一些消息加倍地折磨着他，即使他早有预料。

“这么说，有霍格沃茨的在校生参加了这次行动？”

“是啊，要不然我怎么会知道呢。这其中有你认识的人，有你——”

“别说了！”

“不，不是你那亲爱的弟弟，他还太小。不过他们准备让他参加明年的活动呢。”她用一种近乎悲悯的眼神看着眼前人，接着极尽温柔地吻住了他。

“看来你已经在为凤凰社效力了，不是吗？”

“那你呢？你为谁效力？”

“我想我告诉过你答案：我的才能是不会为别人而用的。我只为自己效力。”她笑容中的一些东西刺痛了小天狼星，那欢快摇摆的笑意似乎在嘲笑他将好不容易得来的自由束缚在了另一块与之对立的巨石之上。小天狼星按着她的下巴，将身子慢慢压下直至最深处，强迫她艰难地维系着脸上的面具与他对视。

“你几乎要赢了，”她对他说，终于露出了疲惫，“你几乎套走了我这所有的消息。但是亲爱的，你真的相信我说的每一句话吗？”

受伤的猎手修补好自己的弓箭，向狮子发起致命一击。狮子拖着残破的身躯在原地一动不动地看着猎手走近，就在猎手放松警惕上前检查战利品的时候，狮子张开血盆大口疯狂地撕咬。猎手与狮子艰难地搏斗，但谁都没有占到上风。到天明的时候，他们筋疲力尽，枕着对方的肢体，沉沉睡去。

小天狼星比安娜先一步醒来。他拿开她搭在他身上的胳膊，尽量做到不吵醒她。她躺在洁白的、皱皱巴巴的床单上，砂金色的头发纠缠在身下，被子勉强遮住布满痕迹的白皙躯体。睡梦中的脸暂时摘下令人讨厌的虚伪面具，连睫毛的弧度都诉说着恬静美好。小天狼星伸出一只手去摸她的脸颊，女孩感受到了那温暖，乖巧地蹭了蹭那只手，像一只金色皮毛的小狐狸。

如果这只漂亮的小狐狸晚一些睁开眼睛，那说不定小天狼星还会决定记住这副画面。

“早上好，布莱克先生，”她坐起身来，没有丝毫的不好意思，“你还想从我这得到什么？”她的目光从小天狼星放在枕旁的手移到了他的眼睛。他的灰色眼睛没有她那一抹绿色，但是机敏、正直、忠诚。

“我认为我们的交易已经结束了，我替那些因你而保住性命的人向你表达感谢。”小天狼星严肃地说道，没想到这句话竟然引得对方笑起来。

“我可没有想救谁的性命，”她玩弄着自己的一缕头发，“我只是想得到你。”她目光俏皮地看着他。

“是啊，你这么说我是相信的，”小天狼星很不愉快地想起了昨晚，“你只是为了你自己。”他恨恨地说道。

“没错，”看到对方终于理解了自己的意思，她露出一副高兴的样子，“我们的交易已经结束了，现在请你离开我的房间。”

小天狼星吃惊地抬头，这才发现自己竟然在别人的房间睡了一晚。他来不及去看房间中的装饰，匆匆从地上捡起自己的衣服套在身上。安娜饶有兴趣地观看这一幕，似乎忘了自己还衣不蔽体。她微笑着目送他离开，甚至还对他说了句再见。

“这个疯子。”小天狼星在房门关上的一刹那咕哝道。他敢发誓，她一定有一颗毛心脏。

【6】一九七七：猎人的微笑

剩下的几天小天狼星没有见到安娜，老板娘汉娜含糊其辞地说她请了假，一直到小天狼星假期结束离开这里他都没有见到她。

安娜的离开带走了小天狼星为数不多的乐趣。他不得不每天做着重复性的劳动，譬如整理货架、计算价格，也不得不忍受老板娘的絮絮叨叨和女顾客们直勾勾的眼神。相比之下，小天狼星终于承认了，他还是更愿意和安娜 波特针锋相对。

那些小天狼星意外得到的消息被立刻送到了凤凰社。有几个烟雾弹，但大多数都是真的。小天狼星只对邓布利多和詹姆说了事情的前因后果，引来了前者的深思、后者的惊吓。小天狼星本以为自己在这场战役中取得了胜利，但就在他返校的那一天，凤凰社遭到了最严重的打击——博恩斯一家被残忍杀害。

“哥们儿，你怪不到她头上，”詹姆在一旁安慰小天狼星，在小天狼星看来更像是为他的远房表亲开脱罪责，“她不可能知道所有的事。”

“你不了解她——那个狡猾阴险、卑鄙无耻的斯莱特林！”小天狼星握紧了拳头。

“好吧，如果你坚持这么想的话，为什么不去当面找她问个明白呢？”

小天狼星听取了好友的建议，决定去问个明白，但是他用不着这么做了——在他灵机一动躲在一面伪装成墙壁的挂毯后面之后，他听到了安娜向朋友做出的全部解释。

“你们认为是我？”一个不耐烦的声音，“可我有什么理由这么做？虽然我带着‘波特’这个姓氏，但是我也是半年前才知道他的存在呀，我甚至都没去过他家。我和你们相处的时间绝对要比和他在一起的时间多，这些你们都是知道的。”

“可你圣诞节的时候去了哪里？”

“自然是回萨尔茨堡。难道你要我和詹姆 波特一起过吗？”

“可除了你，还有谁有可能透露那些消息？”

“我要是知道就怪了。请用你们的脑袋好好想想，如果我是那一边的人的话，难道我会放弃博恩斯这么大一块肥肉吗？我感谢你们的信任，也同样感谢你们的怀疑，不然那些怀疑的种子只埋在心里，我又有什么机会来自证清白呢？”

小天狼星竭尽全力克制住自己的怒气。连他自己都没有想到，他是多么渴望能得到她否定的答案啊！他甚至能想象出她此刻脸上的表情，想象出那藏在面具之后载歌载舞眨着眼睛的嘲笑。小天狼星以为，他原本以为他至少可以孤注一掷地信她一回，至少可以得到同样坦诚的精神层面上的回应。或者至少，她应将这选择权交给他，而不是早早替他做好了打算。小天狼星几乎怀疑起那天晚上的一切原本就是她规划好的，就像她说的，只是想得到他……

屈辱与厌恶蔓延而上，让他几近窒息。谁能告诉他她那漂亮脑壳里藏着的思想到底是纯洁还是龌龊，谁能告诉他她那惑人的灰绿眼睛下住着的到底是无限爱意还是深深的嘲讽？

如果他信任她，便能立刻猜到她的用意。但她对他的信任不屑一顾，更不想让别人明白自己每一个举动背后的深意。她生来孤独，或许曾经渴望陪伴，但在这条路上走的太远，已回不了头。别人的不解在她眼中意味着安全，意味着还从未有人踏足她为自己划下的封闭小圈。

前一日如恋人亲密，后一日相看两生厌。安娜的善解人意在此刻表现得淋漓尽致，她的目光和小天狼星的在走廊上仅仅触碰了一下，便全然知晓了他的意思。他们恢复了最一开始的关系，连过渡都不需要，立刻变成了互相知晓姓名但永远装作不认识的同学。但这样的善解人意在小天狼星看来却加重了他的耻辱感。他宁可那个人带着淡淡的嘲讽时不时地过来骚扰他，正如圣诞假期里一样，可他立刻对这个念头感到更深的耻辱。

四月份，一只长耳猫头鹰给小天狼星带来了猎人的邀请，让他沉寂已久的心开始蠢蠢欲动。看来她还没有忘记他。小天狼星忍不住想起那句话——她想得到他……

他在心中发出一声冷冷的嘲讽。小天狼星并不是一个乖乖的、任人宰割的猎物，他会躲避、会抵抗，更会发起凶猛的进攻。可他在不知不觉中已经向陷阱迈进了第一步——一个机警的、善于保护自己的动物是不会靠近猎人布置的陷阱的，它们只会远远地望上一眼记住陷阱的模样便迅速逃开。小天狼星不甘心一直做一只狼狈逃窜的猎物，他也要尝尝弓箭在手的滋味，目标便是猎手那颗高高在上、不断发出惑人银铃般嘲笑声的心。

“我就知道你会过来的。”安娜坐在级长盥洗室的浴池旁，微笑着看他。她穿着一身松软的雪白浴袍，金发如瀑，双脚浸在堆满泡泡的池水中，不断地撩起晶莹的水花。

“你怎么知道？”他哑着嗓子问道。

一串清亮的笑声。安娜走过来，解开他的领带随手扔到地上。“正派的人总是很容易被操纵，不是吗？”她的眼睛中闪着真诚。

确实如此。只要安娜告诉他又有了什么新的消息，他便不会有任何犹疑——只是为了避免更多牺牲——他一直这样对自己说。但他知道，这并不是全部的理由。

女孩差不多和他一般高，依旧眉眼带笑。她慢慢靠近他，微闭着眼轻吸了一口气。“我真喜欢你身上的味道，亲爱的。”

心中的狮子迫不及待了。下一秒，他捧着她的脸吻住了她，甜美的味道瞬间将他包围，迫使他承认这几个月来他对她有多么的渴望、有多少次曾在朦胧睡意中与她相逢。

上百个金色的水龙头将各色混着热水的泡泡浴液喷向巨大的浴池，腾起乳白色的雾气。彩色玻璃窗上绘着的美人鱼摆动起尾巴，无声地注视着这场追逐与躲藏的香艳游戏。

安娜躺在浴池旁的瓷砖之上，身下是已经解开的松软浴袍，看上去毫无防备。她捞起自己的头发，在月光下近乎透明的纤长手指一圈又一圈地绕着微微卷曲的金色发梢。那双灰绿色的眼睛中充满笑意，平日里让他恼火的、只为他所见的嘲讽暂时藏了起来，眸子中的似水温柔几乎称得上是一封请柬，邀请他共赴云颠。

小天狼星将头埋在她的脖颈，用嘴唇抚摸着绸缎般的肌肤。她微微偏过去脑袋，嘴里说着他此时并不愿听到的话：

“他们的下一个目标是约克。”

他已要情意迷乱，无法想象她为何此时还能有如此清晰的思维、如此冷静的语调。在他看来，那浓密金发下藏着的应是浓情蜜意的优美舞姿，那红润唇瓣吐出的应是花前月下的醉人呻吟。

“别说话。”

他之前认为的理所应当很快变成了现实。很快，他们完完全全地属于彼此，一起享受着这人间的极乐。身下的瓷砖不再是寒意透骨，而是舒爽的凉意；面前的脸颊不再是时时优雅，而是能够焚烧一切的炽烈情意。春色满目，娇喘连连。水乳交融之际，小天狼星问眼前的人：“你爱我吗？”

“爱，我当然爱你。”玫瑰花般的面庞、鸟翼般的睫毛，一池春水在眼中微微荡漾。她注视着他，念着在他看来是这世上最庄重的誓词。

狮子的骄傲得到了满足，他以为那颗曾经遥不可及的心已经近在咫尺，可他忘记了她暂时藏起来的活跃在眼中的轻轻嘲笑，忽略了她的唇角在氤氲雾气中划起的弧度。

那是猎人的微笑。

【7】一九七七：狐狸尾巴

这一次，小天狼星从安娜口中得到了一份完整详尽的情报。他满载而归，只有过那么一瞬间的犹豫——如果他把这些消息全都交给凤凰社，那么安娜会暴露吗？可这个念头转瞬即逝，因为安娜过去给他留下的印象实在太过深刻，这让小天狼星隐隐觉得她一定如上次一样给自己留好了后路。

复活节假期的那个周六，一个晴朗的天气，掠夺者们一行四人来到蜂蜜公爵。詹姆本来说要给莉莉一个惊喜，但是他已经转了一大圈，一小时前被莱姆斯从佐科的新品货架前拉出来，半小时前被小天狼星从神奇动物商店散发着怪味的笼子前拽出来，直到现在还毫无头绪。

“呃，嗨，安娜，”詹姆有点尴尬地看着从蜂蜜公爵货架后走出来的安娜 波特，忍不住伸出手去挠了挠头发，“你最近怎么样？”

这真是句废话，小天狼星想。几天前他还兴致十足地盘问过小天狼星那晚的情形，直到小天狼星再也受不了他对细节的追问闭口不言，而詹姆还意犹未尽。而今天，故事的女主角就在他面前笑吟吟地看着他，他却不好意思起来。

安娜显然猜到了他们的想法，但小天狼星讨厌她此刻的包容。她就不能像个普通女孩子一样稍稍显露出一点羞涩吗？可她没有，她的脸上始终挂着得体的笑容。

“欢迎光临。请问你们有什么需要吗？”

也许是因为场合，小天狼星立即想到。她竟然还在这家店里打工，小天狼星不信这点微薄的薪水足够她养活自己，也同样不相信她那天说的话——她留在这里只是为了喜欢。

“我们想要点讨女孩欢心的东西，”小天狼星抢在詹姆前面说，“你这里有吗？”他挑衅似的看着她。

尖利的刀锋没有给对方造成丝毫伤害，冰冷的匕首刺破雾气掉进深池，慢慢沉落水底。她的眼睛中酿着蜜一般的笑意。

“我想，任何一个女孩都不会拒绝一盒巧克力，除非她十分讨厌你，”她的目光落在詹姆身上，立刻得到了对方的激烈回应，“——或者她在减肥。好了，谁让你和我共享了一个姓氏呢？我来给你提点建议。你用学校的猫头鹰把巧克力寄给伊万斯小姐，不要署名——”

“那她怎么知道是我送的？”

“把你的名字藏在最后一块巧克力里。别忘了你是个巫师，波特先生——”

“让我的名字从她嘴里蹦出来？”

“那还是算了吧。我觉得她宁可被你的名字噎死也不会把它们吐出来的，”安娜甩了甩头发，“难道她会把糖纸也咽下去吗？”她的声音有些严厉了。

“对啊！我可以把我想对她说的话都写在糖纸上，或者——”他停下话头，脸上带着得意的表情，明显是想到了什么。

“或者你可以把随便什么东西变成糖纸，”安娜接道，小天狼星紧紧盯住她的面孔，想知道她为什么能那么轻易地知道他们的想法，“他从头到脚的每一个细胞都在说‘我的变形术很好’和‘肯定没人能想到’，就差长出来一个尾巴了。”她冷冷地说，转过身子，扬起的发梢扫过小天狼星的衣襟。狐狸的尾巴——小天狼星产生了把它们一把抓住的念头。他也确实这么做了。安娜几乎在第一时间就察觉到了，似乎发梢上也连着她的敏感神经。

“干什么？”她凶巴巴地转过头，立刻伸手拍掉了他握着她头发的爪子。

“别那么凶嘛，”小天狼星俯身对着她的耳朵说，“我的小狐狸。”他敢肯定，安娜的侧脸一定比刚刚红了一点，这让他心生愉悦。

安娜还板着一张脸，表情有点像麦格教授。“蠢狮子。”她把货架上一盒多余的巧克力拍到了小天狼星手里，低垂着眼睛没去看他。

“我们可都是格——嗷！”詹姆责怪地看着刚刚掐了他一下的莱姆斯，后者正带着歉意的笑。他指了指货架旁的两人，詹姆明白了他的意思。他们三人撤退到旁边的货架，那两人都发现了，但都装作不知道。

“这是什么？”小天狼星低头去看巧克力粉红色的包装，“‘最丝滑的口感，最甜蜜的味道’——难道你是这个风格？你喜欢这个？”他不免觉得怪异。

“不喜欢，”她干脆地给出了答案，“但不是不能喜欢。去付钱吧，亲爱的。”她终于抬起头望向他，淡淡的笑意正躲在修补好的面具后看着他呢。

安娜在太阳落山前请到了两个小时的假。小天狼星不知道她怎么做到的，要知道，这可是霍格莫德生意最好的时段呀。但他很识趣地没去多问。他们一人拿着一瓶冰镇黄油啤酒，肩并肩坐在尖叫棚屋外一块被阳光晒得暖烘烘的大石头上。安娜的腿上放着那盒已经打开的丝滑甜蜜巧克力，已经吃了一多半了。

“敬我们的第一次正式约会。”玻璃瓶清脆的碰撞声。细小的水珠凝结在瓶子表面，小天狼星喜欢瓶子里温暖的橙黄色，同样喜欢啤酒灌入口中的冰凉感觉。

看上去是多么不可思议呀。这曾是詹姆众多约会方案中最先被抛弃的一个，莱姆斯委婉地提出，很少有女孩子喜欢被恐怖传闻包围的尖叫棚屋。没有人愿意在一个血腥幽灵经常出没的地方多加停留，更不会有人愿意在这里谈情说爱。但是安娜不在乎，她笑着对小天狼星说：

“这样才不会被别人打扰嘛。”

于是他们带着两瓶黄油啤酒和一盒巧克力向山坡上的尖叫棚屋跋涉。女孩子真是一种奇怪的生物，特别是眼前的这一个。小天狼星不能理解她的思维，更不能理解她一路上的欢快心情。她像个孩子一般，将欢笑与歌声慷慨地抛向沿途风景。

Die Gedanken sind frei   
Wer kann sie erraten   
Sie fliehen vorbei  
Wie nächtliche Schatten

小天狼星不能理解她毫无缘由的欢乐，但也多多少少受其感染。他甚至跟着安娜的调子哼了起来，尽管他并不知道歌词的含义。他怀疑安娜忘记了他们的目的地是那个旁人不敢靠近的鬼屋，而是把它当成了开满野花的春天田野。出于一种恶作剧心理，他没有提醒她，他期待着能看到她害怕得瑟瑟发抖抓住他袖子的模样。

但他失算了，那间破旧的屋子没有在安娜眼底引起丝毫波澜。她歪着头打量了它几眼，像是在评判房屋建造者的品位，接着就找到了好去处——一块已经被烤得热乎乎的大石头。她敏捷地跳上去，扬起笑脸冲小天狼星招招手。

“你就不怕这里面的幽灵会突然蹦出来找你吗？”小天狼星坐到她身边，把那盒巧克力递给她。

“哦，但你肯定会保护我的。我有什么好害怕的呢？”她一点也不在意，麻利地解开盒子上的缎带，眉开眼笑地拎起一块巧克力仰着头塞进去，顺带把手指上粘着的巧克力屑也舔干净了。她心满意足地闭上眼睛，在阳光下摇晃着脑袋。小天狼星开始怀疑她选择在蜂蜜公爵工作是因为员工可以随便吃里面一大包一大包的糖果小样。

阳光顺着她的下巴洒进她微开的领口，小天狼星想起那一晚她在月光下美好的躯体，想起他们融为一体时的感觉。安娜把巧克力咽下去，转头去看自己的同伴。他们对视了一秒钟。

“嘿，你都在想什么呀！”安娜抓起包装盒轻拍了他的肩膀一下，小天狼星不自觉地咽了咽口水，“赶紧吃吧。”

“我在想，”小天狼星咽下了第四块时，不得不承认这盒巧克力的味道意外的好，“它的味道居然和你一样好。”

这句话换来了安娜的一声嘲笑。“那真是我的荣幸了，亲爱的。这盒巧克力只有七个西可。”嘲讽又在她的眼中摇摆了。

“这是我送给你的，”小天狼星拿了一块黑色的巧克力，不紧不慢地说，“是没法用金钱衡量的。”

身旁的女孩笑起来，眉眼弯弯，绝不是刚刚的嘲讽。她灵巧地从他手中抢过那块巧克力放回到盒子里，把手放在嘴里吮干净。“那我可要好好珍藏起来，”她说着举起手中的酒瓶子，执意让它与明晃晃挂着的太阳重合，“敬我们的第一次正式约会。”

小天狼星愣了一下，接着也举起酒瓶，对她这个说法不置可否。一声清脆的碰撞声，安娜似乎对小天狼星的默许十分满意。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，似乎心思都不在此。这场景像有魔力似的，风吹散了缠成一团的心事，阳光模糊了他们与危险世界的距离，他们顺着梯子爬向了一个没有尘世烦恼的伊甸园。

“我以为你还有两个月就要考试了，”小天狼星低头看着那个枕在他大腿上的人，“还是说成绩对你来说根本就无所谓？”

“无所谓，”安娜答道，“人们总是更珍惜那些不容易得到的东西，不是吗？”小天狼星赞同地点头。

风吹过树枝，绿叶相互摩擦，那是自然的声音；浅浅的呼吸，温热的感觉，爱人就在眼前。

“但是很多东西，一旦错过就再也回不来了。时间是不会向回行驶的。”她闭着眼睛，寻找到了一个更加舒适的位置。她的呼吸逐渐绵长，像是已经进入了梦乡。

天使收起了她的翅膀，躺在他的腿上。他望着她恬静的面孔，看着高挺的鼻梁与羽翼般的睫毛在脸颊上留下的阴影，不敢出声也不敢动。他知道，安娜有很多幅面孔。他见过她藏在面具后的淡淡嘲笑，见过那张面具演绎出的微笑与真诚，见过她的似水柔情与婀娜媚姿，见过她如孩童般的欢快活泼。她是一只狡猾多变的狐狸，但他从没想到有一日她的脸上会散发出这样纯洁柔和的淡淡光芒。

“再唱唱那歌吧。”他轻轻说，没指望能得到回应。

四月的湛蓝天空下，歌声轻轻响起：

思想是自由的  
有谁可以捕捉到她  
飞一般掠过  
就如黑夜的影子  
没有猎人能用  
火药和子弹击中  
思想是自由的  
……

【8】一九八一：迷途知返

……  
再也没有一朵鲜花  
陪伴在她的身旁  
映照她绯红的脸庞  
和她一同叹息悲伤

“亲爱的，我来自未来。”

小天狼星收回目光，低头摆弄起杯子里的冰块。安娜看着他，禁不住皱起眉毛。她似乎没有料到对方会是这样的反应。

终于，他抬起头。他们对彼此都太过熟悉，小天狼星捕捉到了她眼中一瞬间的迷茫无措。“你这次又准备玩什么把戏？”他讽刺道。

安娜用轻轻颤抖的手将链子放回了原位，立刻着手于解决眼前的难题。信任——如何才能获得眼前人的信任呢？这原先她不屑一顾的东西，此时竟然异常宝贵。安娜都要后悔之前说出的那些谎言与做出的误导了。

“你可以不信任我，但你必须要听我说完，”安娜轻轻皱眉，脸颊泛着苍白，“你的那个朋友佩迪鲁——我知道他是干什么的，别管我是怎么知道的——他没有你想象得那么可靠。”她斟酌着自己的用词，全神贯注地看着小天狼星。

“他是我的朋友，我是不会怀疑他的。”小天狼星斩钉截铁地说，似乎默认了一个事实。安娜的眉毛骤然松开，但紧接着席卷而来的是另一种强烈的情绪。

“你这是在拿莉莉和詹姆的生命开玩笑！”她低声咆哮道，脸上染上了罕见的怒气，“我早就和你说过，让你小心他！”

“夫人，你还看不出来吗？你在我这里根本没什么信用可言。你不是说自己会摄神取念吗，又怎么会连这么这么简单的事情都看不出来呢？”

“梅林啊，这和我——”她捂住胸口连连咳嗽几声，“这是两码事！我就是个疯子，所以才会专门跑到这里来让你怀疑！”她突然冲他嘶喊道。

“不用你说我也知道你是个疯子，”小天狼星毫不留情地说，“你就是个以骗人为乐的自私的疯子。安娜 波特，你不过就是仗着你长得好看，仗着——仗着我爱过你，但这不代表你可以为所欲为。”

“那真是很抱歉了，我一向为所欲为惯了，”安娜冷冷地看着他，伸出了那只带着戒指的手，小天狼星大惊——如今上面的疤痕已是纵横交错，“‘时间是不会向回行驶的’，小天狼星，我一直知道这个道理，但我还是选择回来。在别人都抛弃你的时候，我选择相信你。我以为我了解你，你生性谨慎，可以为朋友赴汤蹈火，是绝不会出卖朋友的，因为我知道他几乎是你一半的生命，是你誓死要捍卫的人。”

“我坚信你是不会出卖他们的，那就只有一种可能，而你没有否认它，对不对？你现在还不知道吗？我抛弃了一切回到这里，前途未知，一点点差错就能导致可怕的偏差！可我相信你是无辜的。我愿意为了这一点相信赌上所有，只为了赌你不是那个该死的保密人！现在看来，我赌赢了。小天狼星，你还不明白吗？”

小天狼星静静地听着这段独白，也许这曾是他的渴望。这似乎只是一场独角戏，濒死的天鹅无力地抖动着翅膀，在湖面徘徊，美丽的眼睛悲伤地望向天空。她的爱人在一旁看着她，不知这是一场骗局，还是她的最后一舞。

泪水划下她的脸颊，她脸上的妆容快要遮不住那些快速生长的细纹了。不过是一会的功夫，她看上去就像是苍老了十岁。

“小天狼星，我爱你啊。”容颜已经不复当时，她眼含热泪，在昏暗灯光下捂着脸哭起来。

时间并没有飞驰太远，似乎伸手还能拽住它的尾巴。在那个夜晚，月光洒在光洁的躯体与姣好的面容上，他们似恋人般耳鬓厮磨。

“你爱我吗？”

“爱，我当然爱你。”

曾经的欺瞒与引诱，终于回到了自己的身上。那曾经在她眼中跳跃的淡淡嘲讽，现在反戈一击，将悉心打磨的刀锋指向她不堪一击的心脏。

小天狼星筑起的坚硬高墙般的面目最终松动。他递给她一张餐巾纸，见她没接过去便替她擦干了脸颊上的泪痕。

“你为什么不早告诉我呢？”一声轻轻的叹息，“为什么要不辞而别呢？”

【9】一九七九：眼泪

天使般的女孩闭上眼睛躺在他的腿上唱着歌谣，风穿过树林给她伴奏，温暖的阳光给这副画面润色几笔——这差不多是小天狼星对于安娜 波特的最后印象。那天之后，她像是凭空消失了一样，曾经的那些美好、妖娆与纯真，都随风轻轻消散。

很多次，小天狼星强压着心中的喜悦回头，就要看见那双带着淡淡笑意的灰绿色眼睛了——在蜂蜜公爵，在霍格沃茨特快，在级长盥洗室。他不想再去在乎那双眼睛后藏着的到底是什么，什么纯洁或龌龊，什么爱意或嘲讽，什么真诚或虚伪——这还有什么意义？一开始他倔强着不肯承认，无数次命令自己不要再去想有关那个女孩的一切，无数次在心里骄傲地宣称“你如果现在回来还能得到我的原谅”，但最终都是徒劳。他百思不得其解——天使明明已经垂怜人间，又为何还要展开收起的翅膀飞走？他明明已经触及那颗高高在上的心，又为何还能让她无声无息地溜走？

她不是天使，小天狼星想，她一定是一个恶魔，一个拿走了他的心却不好好珍惜的恶魔。他不由自主地想象出了她现在的模样，和与她初见的那一天一样：面具后的嘲弄、永远得体的微笑和漫不经心的腔调。

但没有什么能绊住小天狼星太久，不过几个月的时间他就又能大步向前迈进了。他和他的朋友们生活一切顺利。六年级，他们成功制作出活点地图；七年级，詹姆追到了莉莉，成为第一个脱单的掠夺者；毕业后，他们一同正式加入凤凰社，准备随时投入到一场艰难残酷的战斗之中。

他也是在这时才认识到，对于他们而言，凤凰社不仅意味着光荣的使命、美好的未来，还是充满不可饶恕咒、你死我活的战斗与残破的躯体的冰冷现实。受伤与失踪已成了家常便饭，大家都学会了保持沉默继续战斗，把眼泪与疼痛留给午夜梦回。

七九年的二月，小天狼星记得很清楚，是十四日情人节那一天。他们在那一天下午进行了一场惨烈的战斗，掠夺者四人被迫分开，小天狼星在最后一刻选择了詹姆。詹姆受了重伤，只能勉强维持着意识被小天狼星搀着走路；小天狼星也好不到哪去，他的头被一个“霹雳爆炸”擦到了边，一直在流血。在壁炉绿色火焰腾起的那一刻，小天狼星看到了缩在角落里的彼得——安全地址用过一次就会报废，在他们抵达后壁炉会被立刻封闭。这意味着必定有一方会落入不安全的地方。

“滑铁卢大街十四号。”他咽下那个即将出口的名字，随口胡诌了一个。梅林的短裤，他根本就不知道有没有这么一个地名，也许他们会被飞路网退回来……

梅林保佑，他们最终顺利抵达。小天狼星抬头看了看室内的装潢，确定这是一处还没被荒废的巫师住宅，并且房屋主人的品位不错，壁炉上方挂着夫妇二人的画像，还放着一柄存在匣子里的佩剑。詹姆发出一声呻吟，小天狼星连忙收回目光。詹姆的血已经要浸透身下的羊毛地毯了。

他们需要一个帮手，小天狼星模模糊糊间想到，一个熟悉医疗咒语的帮手——或者随便一个能听他指挥的人。他瞥到一个粉橘色的人影向他们走过来，不知是敌是友。摇摇晃晃举起的魔杖立刻被一道咒语收走了，对方是一个老手……可小天狼星没有力气思考更多了，他的体力已经透支到了极限……就让这该死的命运来决定他们何去何从吧……

小天狼星这一觉睡得很沉，他已经很久没有睡得这么安稳了，社里总是不断有各种紧急消息传来，而他们不得不时时保持高度警惕……他看到那双阔别许久的灰绿色眼睛再次出现在他面前，关切代替了嘲讽，一如既往的迷人。

“你醒了，”那人抬起身子，又伸手摸了摸他的额头——原来这不只是一个梦，“你们已经睡了一天了。波特先生是在半个小时前醒过来的。你们可真是一对心有灵犀的难兄难弟。”

这口吻是属于安娜的，他确定无疑。那往常能激起他心中愤怒的嘲讽在今天起到了相反的作用，他可真高兴出现在这里的人是安娜，真高兴还能在有生之年听到她讽刺他一句什么话。

“脑子烧坏了？傻笑什么？”她凶巴巴地说，但在小天狼星看来更像是一只连爪子还没长好的小狐狸试图露出凶相，只让人觉得好笑，“醒了就赶紧走！”

“等等！我们没有给你带来什么麻烦吧？”小天狼星突然变得警惕起来。如果那些食死徒跟着他来到这里打破了她的安宁，他几乎不敢往下想……

“你们两个就是最大的麻烦，而这两个麻烦很快就要走了，”安娜的笑容起伏了一下，“你的好伙伴正在客厅和他的未婚妻抱头痛哭呢。你呢？你要不要也联系你的朋友让她过来？”

“你什么意思？”小天狼星古怪地看着他，感觉到刚刚的喜悦正在迅速冷却、凝结成冰。

安娜意识到了自己的疏漏①，她挑起眉毛看向靠坐在床头的人。“怎么，”她尝试着用很不经意的语气提起这件事，“你现在还是单身？”

“是又怎么样——这不干你的事！”

安娜的表情呆滞了半秒，像是一名还没想好戴上何种面具进行表演的演员，但这情况不会持续太久，那精致的面具与缀着亮片的戏服很快被下意识递给她。她笑意盈盈地伸出左手，向他展示无名指上那枚亮晶晶的订婚戒指。

“我已经订婚了，亲爱的，”她俯身对他说，他能闻到她身上勾起他回忆的花香，“祝我幸福吧。”

嘲笑又在眼中快速摇摆了，只是这一次，小天狼星在它身后发现了遗留满地的哀伤。在此之前，这哀伤被盛入玻璃瓶中封存起来，可他的意外出现将它们悉数击碎。

“祝你幸福。”他哑着嗓子说，竟没有预料之中引得全身颤抖的愤怒，这出乎意料。尽管从来没有开口言明，但有一种情感已在他们之间生根发芽。那细小却坚韧的枝芽从石缝中长出，将两颗心紧紧缠绕在一起，让它们互通心意。他没有被她脸上的面具所欺骗，没有在那精心伪装前望而却步。他望着她，直至眼底。他终于抓住了那嘲笑鱼一般摇摆的尾巴，轻轻抚摸着它，诱导它一步步说出自己来自何处、去往何方。

他紧紧抱住了她，她给予他相同的回应。心与心相碰，那种哀伤的感觉更加强烈了。一滴眼泪落到他的脖后，顺着衣领流下去，几乎要将他的皮肤与心一同灼伤。

安娜、小天狼星、詹姆与接到消息匆匆赶来的莉莉一起坐在客厅里，正是小天狼星和詹姆最初到达的地方。熊熊燃烧的壁炉上挂着一对年轻夫妇的画像——戴着面纱的女子一手拿着捧花，一手挽住那名有着鹰一般眼神的男子的胳膊。原本放着剑的匣子不见了，一个绘着田园风光的瓷盘顶替了它的位置。他们坐在水晶吊灯下的沙发上，女仆给他们每人倒了一杯安神的薰衣草茶。他们双手握着茶杯，听她用低柔的声音将他们晕倒之后发生的事缓缓道来。

他们的幸运之处在于安娜立刻认出了两人并意识到他们刚刚经历了什么。在那道缴械咒之后，她立刻封闭了壁炉，然后用漂浮咒先把伤势严重的詹姆弄到了原先仆人房里一张狭窄的单人床上。虽然这栋房子有严密的咒语保护，但食死徒还是通过飞路网的痕迹追踪到了这里——看来魔法部中有他们的内应，小天狼星想到。

“所以你究竟是怎么把他们糊弄——我是说，怎么摆脱险境的呢？”莉莉问道，她用余光瞥到了地毯上那一摊还没清理掉的暗红色血迹。小天狼星也想知道，任何长了眼睛的人都不会忽略掉它的。

“哦，我自然是有我的办法喽，”她微笑着说，微微活动了一下手腕，墙上的挂钟开始准点报时，她脸上的笑意更深了，“这还要感谢马克西姆。他的理解力出色极了——啊，亲爱的，你回来了。”她起身去迎接来者。

三个人的目光都投向那名刚刚出现在门口的高个子青年。他穿着深绿色的斗篷，浅亚麻色的头发下是高挺的鼻梁和目光深邃的眼睛，举手投足间透露着军官般的沉静与威严。他冷漠的目光越过安娜的肩头看向坐在沙发上的三人，似乎只用了一眼就把他们完全看透。小天狼星很难想象安娜在这种情况下还能面带笑容。她迈着优雅的步子像只蝴蝶一样轻盈地落他身旁，替他解开斗篷、把它挂到旁边的衣架上。

“我的朋友们——詹姆 波特、莉莉 伊万斯和小天狼星 布莱克，”她冲他介绍道，“这位是我的未婚夫，马克西米利安 温特。”她没有露出一丝的难为情。

马克西姆向他们点头致意。“幸会，”他用低沉的声音说，目光落在了红头发的莉莉身上，“看来你们已经完全好了，那就没有什么继续挽留的理由了。”他的目光移动到小天狼星身上。小天狼星产生了一种奇怪的感觉，似乎什么事情也逃不过他的眼睛，但他坚持与马克西姆对视，直到他面无表情地收回目光。

马克西姆用一句话阻断了他们继续待在这里的可能。他是这里的男主人，谁也没有去不识趣地反驳他。安娜和他们依次拥抱告别，她的坦荡似乎在无声宣告着一段感情的结束。那在黑夜中刚刚绽放的红玫瑰还没等到黎明，就匆匆凋谢。血红的花瓣落在篱笆外的泥泞道路上，马车的木轮是它的葬身之处。安娜坐在那辆马车中，而他是那个守在篱笆旁的人，为了不打破黑夜的宁静只能沉默地看着马车驶向朝阳或是更深的黑夜。

她对他们——对他说了一句“再见”，仿佛是对两年前不辞而别的弥补。小天狼星以为，这个故事终于有了一个完整的结尾。他们在火车上相遇，有过一段很美好的时光，曾经针锋相对，也曾放下戒备、握手言和。现在，那个在四月份煦暖微风中戛然而止的故事终于迎来了它的结局，一个略微伤感但还算圆满的结尾——她找到了最终的归宿，而他与他的伙伴继续向前；她即将要迈入婚姻的神圣殿堂，而他为她送上最好的祝福。

但命运好像更喜欢让他们重逢。

①在德语中，朋友Freund/Freundin一词可指男（女）朋友/关系特别好的朋友（至交）；而英语中的friend泛指朋友。安娜的母语为德语，他们此时用英语交谈。她的原意是Freundin（女朋友）。

【10】一九七九：戈德里克山谷的婚礼

BGM：a thousand years

六月份，戈德里克山谷还算凉爽的时候。已经对伤亡麻木的凤凰社终于迎来了一个令人欢欣鼓舞的节日，美好得让人几乎不敢相信。在战火纷飞之时，有什么比一场婚礼更能振奋人心呢——除非你算上一个新生命的诞生。但请相信，那已经不远了。

更让人难以置信的是，这场婚礼居然交由詹姆的一位远房表亲操办。老波特夫妇在去年突染疾病，死神在几天内就将他们带往了另一个世界，并没有让他们遭受太多痛苦。波特家的年轻一辈都投入到凤凰社的工作之中，没有人能腾出精力来去对付那些琐碎的、没完没了的细节——头纱的样式、不断增添的来宾名单以及越来越复杂的安保措施。

富有经验的老傲罗阿拉斯托 穆迪要求这栋小屋在婚礼时要达到最高的安保要求，他在说话时眼睛一直盯着安娜，似乎在告诉所有人她值得怀疑；詹姆和莉莉递给了安娜一张拖到地上的来宾名单，几乎包括了所有的凤凰社成员；莉莉的好友玛丽全程参与婚纱的裁剪，恨不得对每一处花边都刨根问底；莱姆斯正在进行司仪的培训，在这种情况下再聘用外面的人就不太合适了。

小天狼星从来没想到安娜还有这方面的才能，看她的熟练程度似乎已经操办过不下十场同等忙碌程度的婚礼。她承受着来自各方的压力，并在其中游刃有余。在小天狼星看到她和莉莉愉快地聊着婚纱式样的时候，他差点以为那只是一个披着安娜 波特外表的陌生人。一只狡猾的狐狸——如果她愿意，她可以利索地收起所有的嘲笑快速融入人群之中，她可以成为一名很好的听众，亦能成为一名出色的演说家。

如今想要碰上安娜并不是什么难事。婚礼一天天临近，她每天差不多有三分之一的时间都在波特家的老房子里度过。在碰到小天狼星时，她一点也不尴尬，总会微笑着和他打个招呼。小天狼星对她能在波特家和凤凰社总部来去自如感到疑惑，有一次对莉莉提出了自己的疑惑。

“你还不知道吗？安娜和温特先生现在是凤凰社的支持者，他们自愿给所有处于危急状况的社员提供庇护，”莉莉对他们的事情知之甚少，看到他还紧皱着眉头，以为他还对她持有偏见，“她已经证明了自己是忠实可靠的，别总把刻板印象套在每一个人身上。”她严厉地说。

正直的莉莉很难理解安娜的思维，小天狼星想，她的狡猾是莉莉不能想象的。他放弃了和她争论。有时知晓一切并不是一件多么愉快的事情，如果莉莉知道自己的婚礼是由什么人在操办，小天狼星怀疑她是否还能像现在这样放心地等待着那场盛典的到来。

为了好友的婚礼不出任何岔子，安娜的背后多了一双名为“小天狼星”的眼睛。她感受到了他的怀疑与严密注视，但表现得一点都不介意，似乎这是她操办这场婚礼应该承受的。只是在与他对视的时候，嘲讽又在她的眼中跳跃闪烁了。

六月份，山谷里开满了蔷薇，安娜执意亲自把它们采回来，最后很不情愿地接受了莱姆斯使用复制咒的建议。在婚礼那日，整栋房子像是已经从里到外清洗了三次那么干净，所有的器物都闪闪发亮，从阁楼的窗户一直到门口的长地毯。所有的细节都无可挑剔，除了詹姆在说誓词时激动得磕绊了几句和莉莉说“我愿意”时快要晕过去的表情。

在漫天飞舞的玫瑰花瓣中，年轻的夫妇拥吻在一起，有人掏出手帕捂脸啜泣，有人带着亮晶晶的双眼凝视着这一幕。伴郎小天狼星为好友感到由衷地高兴，他的脸笑得已经快僵硬了，但这还不够。他的眼睛在这时捕捉到了安娜。她正坐在第三排的白色椅子上挽着旁边人的胳膊，微笑着看向詹姆和莉莉。小天狼星注意到了她眼中的泪花，差不多是同时坐她旁边的马克西姆将目光转向小天狼星，两人的目光在半空中交汇。

那种被人一眼看透的糟糕感觉又回来了，这次是马克西姆先移开了视线。他低头从口袋里掏出一方手帕为身旁的安娜擦了擦眼角，显得那么自然，而安娜没有任何不适的表现。她把头靠在他的肩上，那么的亲昵。一种名为嫉妒的情绪在小天狼星体内慢慢产生，和其他情绪产生缓慢的反应，咕咕地冒着泡。这种情绪在他看到安娜手上的订婚戒指时没有产生，在他看到安娜为马克西姆解开斗篷时没有产生，在她和他拥抱着告别时没有产生，却在这时出现了。他回想起他们一同度过的那些日子，想起那神魂相交时的愉悦……

鹰一般的目光向他扫来，如警告一般。小天狼星疑惑地看着他，不知这警告从何而来——除非他能读到他的想法……小天狼星被这个念头吓了一跳。

他的猜测得到了证实。夜幕降临，客人们都在外面跳舞，小天狼星被马克西姆叫住。两人现在正坐在二层阳台的藤椅上，在晴朗星空下不约而同地保持着沉默。小天狼星打量着对面的人，觉得自己正在参加一场比谁能坚持更久不说话的比赛。

“你会摄神取念？”小天狼星率先打破了这夏日的沉默。马克西姆皱着眉看桌上的花瓶，轻轻点头，似乎小天狼星在逼迫他承认一个他并不想承认的事实。

“我很抱歉。如果让你感受到的话，只能说明我对它掌握得不够好，”他缓缓说，终于抬起头看向小天狼星，“这是天赋，也是负担。”

小天狼星理解这句话的意思。这世界上总有你解决不了的麻烦，总有超出你能力范围的事。但人就是那么贪婪，看到的永远都是得不到的，而这种欲望往往造就痛苦。

“你能看得到她在想什么吗？”小天狼星问道。他想起狡猾如狐的安娜，想起她淡淡的嘲讽与脸上的面具。

马克西姆弯起唇角。“准确的说，是感受。但这并不能帮到我们什么。”那笑容变得微微苦涩。

“你一定是在开玩笑！”

“我知道关于她的一切，知道她所有的过去，知道她爱过谁，”马克西姆的眼神变得犀利起来，“她也知道我的事情。我们互相信任。我不希望我们之间建立起的信任被一些不和谐的因素破坏掉。”

“看来你还不够了解她。她不信任任何人，她只信任她自己。”小天狼星露出了嘲讽的神情，俨然是胜利者的姿态。

“我和她一起长大，不会有人比我更了解她，”马克西姆缓声说，“如果你知道她的过去就不会这么想了。这一点请你相信我。”

他说的会是真的吗？真的能有一个人让安娜卸下所有防备包括那眼中闪烁的嘲笑吗？真的能有一个人完完全全得到她的信任与爱吗？也许马克西姆的天赋起到了很重要的作用，一个天生的摄神取念师，能看清你所有的想法，没有任何事情能逃得过他的眼睛。安娜一向擅长分析利弊，她一定知道在最开始就坦白一切要比被人发现强得多……马克西姆一直盯着他，一定能得知他此刻所有的想法。这让小天狼星感到厌倦……

“我请你和她保持距离。不管你的手段有多巧妙，一旦触犯，我必然会知道，”马克西姆的声音带着点威胁，“你知道我的天赋的。”

“她真的爱你吗？”小天狼星问，竭力回想那一日安娜与他的那个拥抱，回想她落在他身上的那滴灼热的眼泪。他想让马克西姆感觉到那弥漫在空气中的哀伤，他知道，马克西姆不会拒绝任何有关安娜的回忆。

马克西姆静静看着他，泛白的手指关节显示着他的内心绝没有表面那么平静。小天狼星大笑起来。“你一定知道我现在想做什么，对吗？还有，如果你了解我的话，就会知道这场谈话是多么的多余了。”

小天狼星在被挪到花园边缘的秋千上找到了安娜。秋千上插着玫瑰、绣球与矢车菊，都是些剩下的边角料。安娜穿着淡绿色的裙子，上面绣着鹿角的图案，装饰着绸带、宝石与鲜花。她正端着一杯黄油啤酒看着舞池里的男男女女，眼神却像是落在了很远的地方。

“美丽的德温特夫人，请问我能邀请您跳一曲舞吗？”他弯下腰，将手递给脸上带着吃惊的安娜。她把手递给他，没有一丝犹豫，脸上的笑容像绽开的花朵。小天狼星知道有一道来自阳台的目光一直笼罩着他，但他毫不在意。

“你听上去就像那些巴黎的裁缝一样可笑，”安娜笑着说，“他们总是称呼我为‘德温特夫人’，好像我是迫不及待要嫁过去。”

小天狼星听出了她话中的意味。“难道不是这样吗，夫人？”他明知故问道。

安娜的眼睛亮晶晶的。她抬起下巴，在他的指挥下旋转，裙角摇曳。“我能遇见你真是幸运。”她突然笑着感慨道。

“对我来说也是如此。”小天狼星说。他们对视了几秒，接着同时笑起来。安娜似乎已经很久没这么欢快地笑过了，她头上装饰的粉色玫瑰与水晶发饰随着头一起颤动。

“他刚刚找你了，”安娜看着小天狼星，“你们都说了什么？”

“哦，就是说点这个，说点那个呗，”小天狼星漫不经心地说，“我想你是知道的，不是吗？”

安娜观察着他的表情，脸上的笑意加深了。“马克西姆一向如此，”她说，“我替他向你道歉。”

“你用不着为他向我道歉，他在我这没占到什么便宜。”

安娜笑意盈盈地看着他，流露出钦佩的神色。“一定是这样的。”她柔声道。

他们从未以这样温柔留恋的目光注视着对方，像林间的雾气染上金色的晨晖，透明的海水抚过温暖的沙滩。穹顶之上，繁星闪烁，像千万盏承载着心意的夜灯。四周的人影与灯光混杂在一起，所有的色彩都变得模糊，红色舞鞋与蓬松裙摆只给他们的世界添了可多可少的一笔。没有旁人见证、没有誓言宣读，固定的动作、千篇一律的舞步，那深埋心底的情意要如何诉说？

他们凝视着彼此，用前所未有的方式。无需言语，爱意从眼角流出，随着他们一同旋转、飞舞，是萤火虫、是划过夜空的流星，流光溢彩。时间是否存在？他们不知道，也许万物静止，也许倏忽千年。他们姓甚名谁？这不重要，不管是在已逝的过去，还是在迷雾中的未来。他们只知道，在这一刻——也许只有这一刻了，他们是彼此眼中的唯一、唯一的爱人。

光芒熄灭，舞台落幕。幻彩已经覆灭，他们还站在舞池中央，转眼又要开始新的一曲。那不能说出的心意，马上就要沉入满载星辉的大海，永世封存。连沉默在此刻都是那么的宝贵。

“刚刚是什么曲子？”小天狼星低声问。

安娜笑着摇头。她的眼中闪着狡黠，藏在狡黠之后的是他如此熟悉的神情。

“就让一切都在记忆中沉淀吧。”她说着，松开了他。小天狼星注意到马克西姆已经走下楼梯，正冷冷地看着他们。安娜扬起一抹笑容，像一只美丽的蝴蝶一样翩然而去。谁能告诉他，等待她的是烈焰还是寒冬？

【11】一九七九：壁炉旁的故事

在接下来的半年中，小天狼星没有见到过安娜一面，但总能从莉莉那里源源不断地听到关于她  
的消息，这让小天狼星微微吃惊。他都不知道她们两人什么时候成了这么好的朋友。

局势越来越紧张，更多的时候莉莉都被留在后方，她只能通过安娜的来信暂时逃离压得人喘不过来气的战斗氛围。那位看上去不近人情的温特先生正带着安娜四处旅行，在伏地魔的触角还没伸到的地方。

他们在战斗、在牺牲，而她在爱琴海、在罗马，在阿尔卑斯山脉连接天地的明澈湖面，在被群山环绕的童话般的天鹅城堡，悠闲得让小天狼星嫉妒。但这种情绪没有出现在莉莉身上丝毫。她总喜欢在晚餐后朗读安娜来信的选段。

“……我们抵达的时候，那里正下着小雨。你知道，我讨厌这阴冷的毛毛雨，但马克西姆很喜欢，简直不可理喻。这讨厌的雨破坏了好景致。我们徒步爬上山，在玛丽恩桥上眺望那座白色建筑物。这是一架走起路来微微摇晃的铁索桥，桥下是山涧。我喜欢在桥上走来走去，那感觉像是在飞翔——虽然比不上魁地奇，可马克西姆走了一趟后说什么也不再去了，而且还坚持要给我施一个水火不侵咒。梅林呐，我们周围都是打伞的麻瓜，淋一点雨又有什么呢？弄得我最后只能像个傻子一样白白举着伞装样子。”

莉莉读完这一段哈哈大笑，詹姆和小天狼星两人面面相觑，完全弄不明白这有什么好笑的。詹姆为了活跃气氛干笑了几声，惹得莉莉瞪了他一眼。

“……马克西姆喜欢水雾，别问我是怎么知道的。我们乘坐‘雾中少女号’之前每个人都拿到了一件雨衣。那可是个大晴天呀！我们谁也没有穿。当船驶近瀑布的时候，我们才发现雨衣是多么的有用。瀑布腾起的巨大水汽直上云霄！好吧，我不得不承认水火不侵咒在此时不可或缺。”

听上去她四处玩得十分开心，小天狼星真的要嫉妒她了，但他知道他应该在此时表现出点风度。毕竟，英国并不是安娜的故乡，她没有责任在大难当头时留下来遭罪。

十二月的一天，莉莉和掠夺者们围坐在波特家的壁炉旁，他们轮流朗读《诗翁彼豆故事集》。

“太阳沉落到地平线下，倒霉爵士从泉水里走出来，周身闪耀着喜悦的光芒。他穿着锈迹斑斑的盔甲，扑倒在阿玛塔脚下，觉得阿玛塔是他见过的最善良最美丽的女人。他兴奋得满脸通红，向她求婚，请求得到她的芳心。

“阿玛塔也非常高兴，意识到自己发现了一个值得以心相许的男人。三个女巫和骑士手挽手，一起朝山下走去。四个人非常幸福地活了很久，可他们谁也不知道，也从未怀疑过，其实好运泉的泉水一点魔法也没有。”

詹姆读完最后一个字，将手中的童话书递给坐在旁边的莉莉。莉莉占据着最好的位置。她坐在一把舒适的扶手椅上，后面就是热烘烘的壁炉。

“这真是一个美丽的故事，”莉莉说，“现在轮到我了。下一个故事是什么？‘男巫的毛心脏’——”她惊讶地盯着这个标题。

“别读这个。”詹姆急煎煎地说，正要站起身去拿莉莉手中的书，却被小天狼星一把拦住。他做了一个噤声的手势，脸上闪烁着警惕的神情。

有一个闯入者。桌子上的窥镜开始旋转、发亮，莉莉给它施了一个冰冻魔咒，灯光和炉火也都被立即熄灭。詹姆、小天狼星和莱姆斯站起来，举着魔杖慢慢走向门口。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。月光从窗外照进来，一个黑影走进来。电光火石之间，几道咒语闪过——一道缴械咒，一道铁甲咒，一道昏迷咒。接着是花瓶打碎的声音和一个熟悉、冷静的女声：

“谢谢你们的欢迎仪式。我是安娜。”

吊灯被瞬间点亮，三支魔杖同时指向穿着旅行斗篷的安娜。她举起双手，微微歪头看着这一幕，似乎觉得很有意思。

“拿出你的证明，”小天狼星说，见对方皱眉看着他，“我们第一次相遇是在什么时候？”他脱口而出，立刻就后悔了。

果然，对方流露出了他所熟悉的嘲笑神情。“好吧，”她装模作样地叹了一口气，“如果你真的想让我说的话——我们是在霍格沃茨特快上遇到的。是在餐车，小天狼星。”她坦率地说道。

小天狼星想起了那名服务员说话时漫不经心的口吻，心中突然升起一阵恼火——时隔多年，她终于承认了。

“还需要我继续说下去吗？我可以说出我们所有的过去，”她表现得十分体贴，目光挨个扫过他们的脸，“我们的下一次对话是在……”她的目光停留在彼得脸上，声音不自觉地低下去。彼得和她对视着，露出一丝害怕的神色。

“好了，”小天狼星打断她，“我相信你是安娜了。”这世界上不会有第二个安娜 波特了，他想，没有人能学到她伪装自己的真谛。

“等等，你们是在餐车相遇的？”詹姆惊奇道，“可你从来没和我说过！”

安娜脸上的笑意加深了，小天狼星则更加恼火了。“现在不是讨论这件事的时候，”他说，“你过来干什么？”他带些不满嚷道。她既然已经离开这里去享受她的旅行，为什么还要选择回来呢？

“正好大家都在，”她笑着从口袋里摸索出一个信封，“我今天来给你们送请柬。我要结婚了，就在下个月。”

小天狼星怔怔地看着她，试图从那双灰绿色眼睛中找出一丝往日的悲伤，可什么都没有。那双眼睛美丽、诱人、沉静；那嘲讽不再摇晃着尾巴，似乎真正成了她的一部分，不必再花费力气夺人眼球。

莉莉走过去给了她一个拥抱。“这真是太好了，祝福你，亲爱的。”她翠绿色的眼睛中闪动着激动与喜悦。安娜低声说着感谢的话，眼中带着让小天狼星十分怀疑的真诚。

紧接着上前道贺的是莱姆斯，然后是詹姆和彼得。小天狼星本以为安娜不会与彼得拥抱，高挑个子的美丽女子和那个缩手缩脚的矮个男人形成了多么鲜明的对比！可他猜错了，安娜同样给了彼得一个拥抱，她的脸上带着无可挑剔的笑容。

最后是小天狼星，他同安娜握了握手。安娜好像早就想到了，及时地伸出了自己的手，一点措手不及的样子都没有。他们似乎在演一场谁都不相信的戏，小天狼星已经被历练成了一名很好的演员。

“祝贺。”

“谢谢你，小天狼星。”她笑吟吟地说，将自己的手收回。

安娜坐在了莉莉旁边的矮凳上，原本坐在这里的詹姆被赶到了对面小天狼星坐着的单人沙发的扶手上。两名好友交换了一下眼神，都想不明白她们何时成了这么好的朋友。他们的眼中都带着担忧。

“你们在读故事？”安娜饶有兴趣地看着莉莉手中那本书的封面，“《诗翁彼豆故事集》？”她读道。只有小天狼星能听出其中控制得很好的嘲讽意味。

“是呀，我们在读故事，为了我和詹姆的孩子，”莉莉的脸上闪着柔和的母性光芒，“亲爱的，我怀孕了。”她低下头，用充满爱意的眼神注视着平坦的小腹。

小天狼星紧紧盯着安娜的脸，想看她作何反应。她还盯着书皮的眼中出现了一瞬间的空白，冷漠得可怕；接着，喜悦像是身不由己一般被涌起的海浪高举着推向天空。“这真是太好了，”她抬起头，眼中此时已经盛满真挚的欢喜，那欢喜足以迷惑所有人，“我真的为你感到十分、十分的高兴。”她的声音竟还带着几分哽咽，都要让小天狼星信以为真了。

“我就知道你会的，”莉莉说，两个女人接着抱在了一起，“那么，你愿意当这个孩子的教母吗？”莉莉问她。

在场的人除了莉莉外都呆住了，包括安娜。“并不是我不愿意，莉莉，”安娜显出很犹豫的模样，“只是我和你们——”

“——这没有什么不合适的！”莉莉高声喊道，“你救了詹姆的命——我知道他那次有多么的凶险！你还一同救了小天狼星——”

小天狼星突然想到他似乎从来没对安娜认真地说过一句“谢谢”，似乎那次重逢也是她精心设计的、隐藏着重重阴谋的巧合。他这么想并不是全无道理——只有他能看到她的真实面目，只有他知道她的肆意张狂与玩弄人心。就像她当初用情报作为诱饵只是为了得到他，那她故意搭救他们为什么不能是为了满足她那颗高高在上的心呢？小天狼星迎上莉莉严厉正直的目光，一丝突生的愧疚在心中游移。

“——你还说服了你的未婚夫，给我们提供了那么多帮助！”莉莉站起来，一点也不畏惧随时都有可能跳出来反驳的掠夺者们，“这没有什么不合适的，先生们。”

小天狼星用余光看到莱姆斯微微点头，不知是出于对莉莉的钦佩还是赞同。他想抓出一句话来反驳，却无话可说。毕竟，莉莉说的都是事实。她确实救过他们，也确实给他们提供了许多帮助。也许现在就有躲藏在马克西米利安 温特名下房屋内的凤凰社成员——他向他们提供了一打施了各种保密咒语的房子。

“我很感激你的善良，”安娜用低柔的声音说道，她的目光再次落到那本故事集上，“我会认真考虑的。那么，我可以读下一个故事吗？”

她没有立刻答应，这让他们都松了一口气。莉莉看上去有些失望。她将这些情绪全都写在了脸上，安娜看了一眼就全明白了。

“这不是托词——我真的会好好考虑的，亲爱的。”她低声说。他们的心全都再次不安地提起来，安娜没有理会。她接过莉莉递来的书，翻到了刚刚要读的那个故事。

“从前，有一位英俊、富有、秉性聪慧的年轻男巫，他发现他的朋友们一旦陷入爱河、喜欢嬉闹打扮之后，都变得愚蠢起来，失去了自己的品位和尊严。年轻的男巫打定主意，他永远不做这种意志薄弱的牺牲品，并利用黑魔法来加强自己的免疫力。”

她的声音略微停顿了一下，炉火映衬的脸上染上了一丝兴味。

“男巫的家人不知道他的秘密，看到他这么孤傲、冷漠，都取笑他。‘一切都会改变的，’他们预言道，‘等一个姑娘俘虏了他的心之后！’”

小天狼星确信，一丝不屑在她的脸上闪过。

“可是，年轻男巫的心一直没有任何触动。尽管许多姑娘都被高傲的风度所吸引，用尽各种微妙的技巧来讨他的喜欢，但都没能够打动他的心。男巫为自己的冷漠，以及冷漠背后的智慧而沾沾自喜。

“青春的最初阶段过去了，男巫的同龄人都开始结婚生子了。‘他们的心肯定都成了空壳，’他看到周围年轻父母们的滑稽行为，暗自讥笑道，‘被这些哇哇乱哭的娃娃们弄得手忙脚乱！’他再一次庆幸自己早年做出的决定是多么英明。

“后来，男巫年迈的双亲去世了。男巫并不为此感到悲痛。相反，他认为他们的死给他带来了好运。现在他一个人掌管着他们的城堡。他把自己最重要的财富转移到最深的地牢里，放任自己过着富足和安逸的生活，他的许多仆人都把让他舒适当做他们唯一的工作目标。

“男巫以为，不管是谁，看见他奢华而无忧无虑的独居生活，肯定都会非常羡慕。因此，当他有一天无意中听见两个男仆谈论主人时，他内心的气愤和恼怒实在无法遏制。

“第一个男仆表示了对男巫的同情，他虽然有财富、有权利，却没有一个人爱过他。可是另一个男仆笑了起来，反问：一个男人拥有这么多金子，拥有宫殿一般的城堡，为什么没能找到一位妻子呢？男巫听到这里，自尊心受到了沉重的打击。

“他立刻决定找一位妻子，而且她一定要比别人的妻子都优秀。她要拥有惊人的美貌，每个男人一看见她，内心都会激起爱慕和欲望。她要来自魔法家庭，这样他们的子女将会继承出色的魔法天赋。她还要拥有至少与他相当的财富，这样，即使家里添了人口，他的舒适生活也能得到保障。

“男巫恐怕要花上五十年才能找到这样一位女子，然而无巧不成书，就在他决定寻找妻子的第二天，一个完全符合他要求的女人到邻居家走亲戚来了。她是一个技艺高超的女巫，拥有很多财富。她的美貌实在惊人，男人一看见她就会怦然心动。当然啦，只有一个人例外，男巫的心仍然毫无感觉。不过，既然她就是他所寻找的战利品，他还是向她求婚了。

“人们注意到男巫的态度变了，都感到很吃惊，对这位姑娘说，一百个女人都没成功的事，在她这里居然成功了。面对男巫的殷勤，年轻姑娘觉得又新奇又反感。她感觉到了她那些温暖的甜言蜜语后面的冷漠，她以前从没遇到过这样奇怪和孤傲的男人。但亲戚们都认为他们是天造地设的一对，急于促成好事，她便接受了男巫的邀请，参加男巫为她举办的盛大宴会。

“餐桌上摆放着最精美的银质和金质的餐具，里面盛着最丰盛的食物。艺人们弹拨着缠着丝带的鲁特琴，歌唱着他们的主人从未感受过的爱情。姑娘坐在男巫旁边的宝座上，男巫轻声细语地说着他从诗人那里偷来的情话，并不理解这些话的真正含义。

“姑娘听着，感到十分困惑，最后她回答道：‘您说得很好，男巫，如果我认为您有一颗心，我会为您的这般殷勤而高兴的！’男巫笑了，告诉她无需为此担心。他吩咐她跟着自己离开宴席，下楼走到锁着的地牢里，这里藏着他最重要的财富。

“在一个被施了魔法的水晶匣子里，放着男巫的一颗跳动的心脏。”

一阵长长的静默，大家都将探寻的目光望向安娜。良久，她才开口继续读下去，声音变得急促。

“这颗心脏长期与眼睛、耳朵和手指隔绝，它从没有被美、被音乐般的歌喉、被绸缎般的肌肤所俘虏。姑娘看到眼前的景象，害怕极了，因为这颗心脏已经皱缩，上面覆盖着长长的黑毛。

“‘哦，你做了什么呀？’她悲痛地说，‘把它放回它原来的地方，我求求您了！’男巫看到只有这么做才能让她高兴，就抽出魔杖，打开水晶匣子的锁，剖开自己的胸膛，把那颗长毛的心脏重新塞进了它原来待的那个空洞里。

“‘现在它被治愈了，就知道什么是真正的爱情了！’姑娘大声说着，拥抱了他。她洁白柔软的肌肤的触摸，她喷在他耳畔的气息，她浓密的金色秀发的芳香：所有这些，都像矛一样刺中了他刚刚觉醒的心脏。但是在长期的放逐中，在被囚禁的黑暗中，这颗心脏已经变得异样，变得鲁莽而野蛮，它的欲望变得凶猛而乖戾。

“宴席上的客人们注意到了主人和姑娘的离席。起先他们并没有感到不安，但是很长时间过去后，他们焦急了，后来便开始在城堡里搜寻。最后他们发现了地牢，等待他们的是一幕十分恐怖的景象。

“姑娘躺在地板上，已经死了，她的胸膛被剖开了，疯狂的男巫蹲在她身旁，一只血淋淋的手里抓着一颗大大的、鲜红而光滑的心脏，他舔着、抚摸着这颗心脏，发誓要用它跟自己的心脏交换。他的另一只手里，握着他的魔杖。他想劝说那颗皱缩的、长毛的心脏离开自己的胸膛。但是长毛的心脏比他更强大，不肯放弃对他感官的控制，回到它被囚禁了很长时间的棺材里。

“在客人们惊恐的注视下，男巫把魔杖扔在一边，抓起了一把银质的匕首。他发誓再也不愿意被自己的心脏控制，他把那颗心脏从自己胸膛里挑了出来。

“男巫得意地跪倒在地上，每只手里抓着一颗心脏。接着，他倒在姑娘的尸体上，死了。”

这是《诗翁彼豆故事集》里最令人毛骨悚然的一个故事，许多孩子直到长大了才能听到这个故事。这也是詹姆不想让莉莉听到这个故事的原因——他们的孩子还是一个胎儿呢。莉莉坐在扶手椅里，看样子还沉浸在故事中，詹姆把责备的目光投向安娜。

小天狼星注意到她有点不对劲。她的脸色十分苍白，隐隐带些憔悴——他之前怎么没有发现呢？

“我没事，”莉莉对詹姆柔声说，又将头转向旁边的安娜，“你的声音棒极了！”她称赞道。安娜回过来神，对莉莉勉强笑笑。她的脸色在炉火的映照下很快红润起来，刚刚的憔悴会是他的错觉吗？

“我已经在这里太久了，该回去了，”她拿起斗篷站起来，声音轻柔依旧，“我们婚礼的时候见。”

这告别来的有些突兀，但没人多说什么。莉莉拉着安娜的手，让她一再保证自己会好好的。她的脸上一直带着担忧的神情，这在小天狼星看来毫无道理。他的眼睛扫过那几张放在桌上的婚礼请柬——“安娜 伊丽莎白小姐与马克西米利安 弗兰茨 温特先生”。

安娜的手挣脱了莉莉的一再挽留。她突然紧紧抓住小天狼星的胳膊，近乎哀求地低声说道：“送送我吧。”灰绿色的眼睛望着他，他在这双眼睛的注视下无法说一个“不”字。

他们一起迈进寒冷的院中，背后是波特家有着温暖壁炉的小小客厅和不断传来的欢声笑语。沉默降临，安娜的手还是紧紧抓着他的胳膊。这感觉提醒着小天狼星，他们此刻的单独相见是多么的不合时宜。

“将最好的祝福送与你。”小天狼星说道。他活动了一下胳膊，试图摆脱安娜瘦长的、带着戒指的手。

“你真的爱过我吗？”那只摆脱不掉的手又抓住了他的右臂，她的眼睛睁得大大的，逐渐靠近他的脸上闪着疯狂的、孤注一掷的神情。她身上的香气扑面而来，连同那突如其来的问题和她即将要结婚的事实让小天狼星感到恼火。

“你马上就要结婚了，夫人！”小天狼星斥道。他无法分辨这是真情吐露还是她又一个捉弄人的把戏，只是下意识地感觉到这句话是如此的刺耳，似乎在践踏他往日的爱、一直以来的骄傲与尊严。

嘲讽又在她的眼中闪动了，这让他觉得厌倦。待心绪稍稍平和，他说：“你该回去了。”

她最后看了他一眼，眼中是他读不懂、也不愿读懂的情绪，它们如无名飞鸟一样快速掠过黑夜。她看到自己还抓着他手臂的手，轻轻扯了扯唇角，立刻松开了。

安娜整理了一下自己的斗篷，接着昂起头。她的头发变成了更适合她的栗色，上面缀着微微闪光的钻石星花——也许是为婚礼做的准备，小天狼星有些不快地想到。

她一句话也没说，走进了黑夜之中，小天狼星只来得及触到她斗篷翻滚的一角。他想说一句告别的话，可她头上亮闪闪的发饰冲他露出轻蔑的笑。一记空气的破裂声，她离开了。

【12】一九八零：暴风雨之夜

谁也没有想到，这一别便是半年多的时间。婚礼一天天临近，可莉莉没有收到一封安娜的来信，这让她感到担心。她还记得自己那场夏日举办的婚礼，还记得自己忐忑的期待和安娜整整几月的忙碌。安娜是那么的善解人意，一直都陪伴在莉莉身边听她讲述自己的喜悦与甜蜜的苦恼。

一月中旬，婚礼的前一周，马克西姆给莉莉写了一封信。他在信中说安娜回去之后大病一场，直到现在也不见好转，婚礼已经被无限期推迟。莉莉十分担心，急忙写信询问。可她得到的那封简短回信中什么也没说，并且露出了此事到此为止的意味。

莉莉没工夫想更多了。形势一天天严峻，她的肚子也一天天大起来。她已经不被允许参加战斗，这让我们的红发姑娘变得脾气暴躁起来。詹姆开始祈祷自己的远房表姐快点好起来，最起码她的来信能让莉莉心绪平静点。

三月份，詹姆和莉莉第二次从伏地魔手中逃脱。詹姆本来想带莉莉出去透透气，但食死徒的情报意外的精准，差不多在他们抵达那家小酒吧的十分钟之内就赶到了。两人殊死搏斗，最终杀出重围，莉莉在这次战斗后险些小产。身为治疗师的马琳在房间内抢救莉莉的时候，詹姆在外面坐在小天狼星身旁，沉默异常，落泪无声。

在这种情况下，安娜依然没有任何消息，这只有两种可能——要么她病入膏肓，要么她想让他们白白为她担心。小天狼星想起去年的这个时候安娜几乎天天都在他眼前晃来晃去，他那时还觉得厌烦呢。现在，他更愿意选择相信后者，几乎是心甘情愿地被她蒙骗。

八月，詹姆和莉莉又一次被派了外出任务，去围剿一所可能有食死徒的房子。这个情报来自一位打入敌人内部的密探。那个人的级别很高，只有邓布利多才知道他的名字。小天狼星这次被留在后方。他在波特家的房子里来回踱步，无时无刻不为朋友们担心。

詹姆和莉莉离开了一个小时，前方还没有一点消息传回来。窗外乌云密布，让小天狼星心中更加烦闷了。他目不转睛地盯着躺在摇篮里熟睡的哈利，无法想象如果这个孩子失去爸爸或者妈妈会怎么样……

一个人影出现在院中，客厅里的窥镜开始疯狂地啸叫，被吵醒的小小婴儿放声大哭，小天狼星手忙脚乱地应付着这一切，给哈利的摇篮施了一个隔音咒。他蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅门口，瞬间进入战斗状态。

“拿出你的证明！”小天狼星嚷道。他们的魔杖互指着对方，安娜见此情形露出一丝微笑。

“你上次也是这么说的，”她说，似乎在回忆一件很有意思的事，“不，你上次说的是‘拿出你的证明，我们第一次相遇是在什么时候？’。”她歪着头看他，一字不差地背诵道。

小天狼星脸色铁青地放下魔杖。她总是这么肆无忌惮地一次次挑战他的底线，总是面带微笑地看着他鼻子都要气歪了。

“莉莉呢？”她冲房间里张望。

“她不在，”小天狼星烦躁地说，“她和詹姆都不在。”

“不在？”她的声音高了一个八度，一丝小天狼星从未见过的恐惧划过她的面孔，“她去了哪？”她厉声逼问道。

“我不能告诉你！”小天狼星冲她喊道，感到心中的怒气在蹭蹭地往上升。还轮不到她这样一个在战火中过着平静日子的闲散人员来质问他——她有什么资格来质问他！

“她刚刚生完孩子！你们却让她去战斗！”她的脸上闪着罕见的怒气。

“这里正在打仗！你以为你在哪里？这里不是你的萨尔茨堡！”小天狼星在房间里大步地走来走去，“这是我们的地盘，伏地魔盘踞在这里，而我们要消灭他们才能获得自由与平等！我们在为了明天战斗！”

“什么自由，什么平等——只要有不同就能引起仇恨，”安娜冷冷地说，“你只是假装看不见那些不同谎称我们都是一样的！你讨厌的不公消失了，但新的不公总会产生。”

“你既然这么看不起我们的理想，为什么还要提供帮助——或者说成是施舍更为合适？”小天狼星嘲讽道。

安娜的眼睛紧盯着他，似乎在考虑他有没有得知此事的权限。

“我是被说服的，”她慢条斯理地说，低下头整理整理自己的袍子，小天狼星倒想知道这个疯女人能听进去谁的话，“是莉莉 伊万斯。”

一时间，小天狼星惊讶得说不出来话。所以——这会是她们友谊的开始吗？这究竟是一场精心策划的假意归顺还是灵魂碰撞后产生的改变？

“事情说得够明白了吧？”她抬起她高贵的下巴看着小天狼星。

“难以置信，”小天狼星喃喃道，“莉莉真是……”

“一位值得尊敬的朋友，”安娜说，小天狼星吃惊于她说出口的“朋友”一词，“既然你不愿意告诉我，那我只能自己去了。”她笑着说。

“梅林的短裤——你知道在哪里？”

“我似乎告诉过你，我会摄神取念嘛，”她耸耸肩，“就在刚刚，我已经得到我需要的所有信息了，就在你说‘难以置信’的时候。”

直觉告诉小天狼星她说的是谎话，这让他几乎无法容忍。那谎言就在他面前，可他却无法揭发她……他对她的谎言无能为力。

安娜笑眯眯地欣赏着自己的作品。看着小天狼星怒不可遏地瞪着她，她竟然笑出了声。“亲爱的，你真是太可爱了。”她的称赞让小天狼星更加恼火了。

“你现在还有心思开玩笑！”他咆哮道。

安娜的笑容收敛了些。“看来我来晚了，”她说，“我本来想——”

“什么？”

“有一个预言，”她用手玩弄着自己的一缕头发，“刚刚出炉，还新鲜得很呐。”她故意吊着小天狼星的胃口，见对方这次没上当才继续说下去。

“我恰巧知道了这次的情报是假的，所以匆匆赶过来告诉你们——”

“可你要先知道那个情报是什么！你到底是谁？”

“我是安娜 伊丽莎白，和小天狼星 布莱克上过两次床，一次在圣诞节，一次在复活节前——”

“闭嘴！”小天狼星快要忍无可忍了，“解释我的前半句话！”

“啊，这就更容易了。因为那个情报本来就是我提供的——”

“你故意提供给我们假情报！”小天狼星不敢置信地看着她，对方露出了不耐烦的神情。

“我也不知道那是假的！我也不是万能的，不可能一下子知道所有的事！”

“你总算说了句靠谱的话。”

“好了，听我说——詹姆和莉莉已经成功抗击过神秘人两次了，不是吗？如果这次——对这次他也要去，如果这次他们也成功逃脱了——那他们的孩子，”安娜看了一眼还在摇篮里的哈利，“就有可能成为战胜神秘人的那个人。”

一阵静默。

“可他还是个孩子，”小天狼星试图接受这个荒诞的预言，“他能做什么？那詹姆和莉莉——”两人的目光在半空中交汇，小天狼星瞬间明白了安娜的意思。如果詹姆和莉莉这次出现意外，那哈利就与预言无关；如果他们活着回来，那哈利就有可能陷入致命危险。他感到自己的心跌到了谷底。

“你不是生病了吗？怎么还会知道这么多事？”小天狼星怀疑地问，“难道你是为了逃婚？”

安娜冲他妩媚一笑，似乎是在默认一个事实。“你觉得我像是生病的样子，亲爱的？至于我为什么总知道这么多——我以前在给马尔福当秘书。”她冲他笑道。

“——那他真是傻透了，找了一个能看清楚他所有想法的人做秘书。”小天狼星迫不及待地要逃离她的谎言。安娜笑眯眯地打了个响指表示赞同，小天狼星在心里翻了个白眼，觉得她说给卢修斯 马尔福当过情妇都比这个要靠谱。

但他还是很高兴看到安娜完好无损地站在这里，看来他之前的愿望成了现实。他看着她手上的订婚戒指，竟觉得它没有以前那么刺眼了。

小天狼星和安娜沉默地坐在沙发上。他们不知战况如何，唯一能做的事情只有等待。小天狼星无意识地晃着哈利的摇篮，都没发现哈利已经醒了。小家伙正睁着绿莹莹的眼睛瞪着安娜呢。

“他可真可爱，”安娜说，“梅林呐，他有莉莉的眼睛。”她冲哈利笑了一下，哈利立刻发出咯咯的笑声。

梅林保佑，这句话小天狼星不到一个月的时间里已经听了几百遍了，其中詹姆每天都要念叨两遍。小天狼星听到哈利的笑声才发现哈利已经醒了。他有些不悦地想到，安娜已经用她的魅力把他的教子征服了。

下午六点，窗外传来了呼呼的风声，安娜拉开窗帘去看外面被刮得弯了腰的高大树木。她突然发出一声惊呼。

“他们回来了！”

下一秒，小天狼星扔下了哈利，夺门而出。他热烈地拥抱着自己的好朋友詹姆，安娜抱着哈利静静地出现在他身后，和一脸疲惫的莉莉会心一笑。他们将两人迎进屋，安娜将哈利递给莉莉，低声告诉她小家伙下午的情况。

“我们今天一切顺利。那个小莱斯特兰奇来晚了，把他们的计划全打乱了。我们通知了穆迪，他带着他的傲罗小分队过来了，抓走了好几个食死徒。”詹姆坐在沙发上自豪地说，迎接他的却是意料之外的沉默。

“小莱斯特兰奇？”安娜好奇地问。

“拉巴斯坦 莱斯特兰奇，”莉莉答道，“莱斯特兰奇夫妇的弟弟。”安娜点点头。

“怎么，你认识他？”

“我认识一个斯莱特林有那么奇怪吗？”安娜反问道，小天狼星哑口无言。这句话似乎提醒了他他们之间的不同，而不同往往导致仇恨……

“你今天过来有什么事吗？”詹姆问，和莉莉交换了一下眼神，“你现在好些了吗？”他和蔼地问道。

“叉子，她根本没事，她就是在骗——”

“别那么说，小天狼星！这是很不礼貌的，”莉莉说，“安娜，对不起。我替他向你道歉。”

“你用不着向她道歉，”小天狼星嚷道，“我知道你们今天肯定没有说的那么顺利。你们不知道你们今天得到的错误情报就是她送过来的！”他得意洋洋地看了安娜一眼，后者正微低着头。

“看来我们没有继续谈下去的必要了，不是吗？”安娜抬起头，脸上带着奇异的微笑，“不妨告诉你，小天狼星 布莱克，我早就受够你了。”

詹姆和莉莉惊讶地看着这突生的变故，小天狼星不知道她葫芦里卖的又是什么药。“你什么意思？”他冷冷地问。

“字面上的意思，”安娜说，“你知道我为什么要选择你吗？就是因为你长得好看而已。说实话，这让我产生了强烈的欲望。我只是想要得到你，只是想尝尝你的味道。真是意外，你的味道意外得好。可惜，我后来有事不得不离开。”

她做出一副惋惜的样子，小天狼星从未像现在这样厌恶她。

“你因为我有婚约在身，所以就不愿意碰我了，不是吗？那我不妨再告诉你一件事，我在刚刚出生时就和马克西姆有婚约。你从头到尾，不过是我的情人、我的玩物。你被我像个玩偶一样操纵着却浑然不知，还以为得到了我的爱。真是太可怜了。我做的一切不过都是为了得到你。”

在小天狼星眼中，那双灰绿色的眼睛不再迷人，而是闪着毒蛇一般的恶毒的光芒。就在刚刚，他还在为她的平安而感到由衷的高兴，他的心还在蠢蠢欲动……

“滚，我不想再见到你！”小天狼星低吼道。安娜欣然起身，似乎就等着这句话呢。她在走到门口时突然转头，露出了一个很漂亮的笑容。

“最后一个忠告。小心那个你们以为是朋友的人，好吗？你知道我说的是谁。”

不等小天狼星骂一句难听的话，她就转身走向大门，在开门的时候险些撞到闻讯匆匆赶来的莱姆斯。

“晚上好，莱姆斯。”她微笑道，接着走进院子。外面已是倾盆大雨，一道闪电劈过，刹那间照亮了所有人的脸。小天狼星似乎听到，窗外传来了一个女人的大笑声。


	2. 第二部分 烟雨巴伐利亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二部分 烟雨巴伐利亚  
【13】一九七七：茜茜  
【14】一九七七：蒂娜（1）  
【15】一九七七：蒂娜（2）  
【16】一九七九：莉莉  
【17】一九七九：安娜  
【18】一九七九：茜茜  
【19】一九七九：丽莎  
【20】一九七九：萨拉  
【21】一九八一：安娜

第二部分 烟雨巴伐利亚

【13】一九七七：茜茜

阿尔卑斯山脉北麓山脚下，有一处安静的湖泊名唤阿默尔，是夏日避暑的好去处。湖边的森林和高地上零零星星地分布着富豪们的度假别墅，一年中只有在夏季几个月才会住几日。

在一处山崖上坐落着一座巴洛克风格的白色城堡，庄严典雅、华丽繁复。这座城堡建成于十八世纪初，是温特先生送给妻子薇奥妮卡的礼物，也因此被称为“薇奥妮卡城堡”。但人们还是更喜欢称它为“冬天的城堡”，倒是带了几分讽刺意味①。

一九七七年，这座城堡依旧属于温特家族。这里被施了重重魔法，山下的麻瓜们是看不到的。不过就算是看到了也无关紧要，这毕竟是个富人云集的地方呀。人们总是喜欢在这里修建各式各样的城堡与度假别墅。

两年前，这座城堡经历了一场战役，起因是家族内部的争斗。在那场战役中，已逝温特夫人留下的水晶花园被付之一炬，所幸城堡其余可见部分都保存完整，只是那些看不见的东西——譬如百年养成的温雅习惯与名流云集的盛大舞会，已经同它的主人被一起埋葬在了那个鲜血染红洁白石阶的黑夜。

死于那晚的约瑟夫 温特先生是如今这位年轻的温特先生的叔叔。这位年轻的马克西米利安是弗兰茨与索菲 温特的儿子，曾与约瑟夫的女儿安娜 伊丽莎白有过婚约。这婚约可称得上潦草，双方都只是口头约定；它也可称得上不可违抗，曾有预言师有过预言：只有这两人的结合才能使温特家族延续下去。

两年前得意的弗兰茨刚刚占据这座白色城堡和它背后的财富与权势时，还没人把这个预言当回事。虽说每一个古老的巫师家族都会有世代传承的魔法技艺，但赫斯家族的预言是出了奇得不靠谱。未来总是隐藏在迷雾之下，赫斯们大概每过七代才能迎来一位天才预言师的诞生，大多数人说的话都会被认为是胡言乱语。

过去的这两年中发生了很多事情，使人们不得不重新考虑这个预言的可靠性。原本身体健康的弗兰茨在住进城堡的三个月后突然精神错乱，在一个月光充足的夜晚跌到山崖底下摔死了；他的妻子索菲对仆人们总是挑三拣四，在一天晚上被闯入城堡的野兽咬死在自己的房间里；马克西姆的大哥在一间湖边小屋与情人双双自杀；马克西姆的二哥死于一场巫师决斗，古怪之处在于他只是这场决斗的旁观者。两年多的时间过去，城堡的侵略者们所剩无几，剩余的几人也大多活得心惊胆战。留下来的老人们都说，这是生死未知的茜茜小姐在报复他们呢。

老温特一家的形象已经日渐模糊，只有那位茜茜小姐在口口相传中形象日益清晰。老人告诉新人，茜茜小姐美丽、聪慧、善良，在她的母亲温特夫人去世后就开始打理家中上上下下的事务。她十分喜欢这座城堡，在温特夫人去世后几乎一直住在这里。

温特家族的那一分支曾受过一位安娜小姐的极大恩惠，在那之后他们那一支的每一位女性都取名叫安娜。几百年过去，家族墓地里未曾出嫁的安娜小姐都有十几位了，他们还沿袭着这个传统。倒也不会弄混。既然“安娜”已经起不到任何区分作用，家族上下索性不提这个名字，用其他的办法来进行区分。茜茜这个名字来自她的间名伊丽莎白，也是她那位麻瓜外祖母的名字。温特夫人尽管生性软弱，在这件事上却丝毫不退步。

安娜 伊丽莎白是家族中的异数。她从降生开始就得到了所有人的赞誉，一开始惊叹于她的美貌，后来惊叹于她的头脑。七岁以后，神经质的温特夫人开始强迫她戴上面纱，被人说成是母亲嫉妒女儿的美貌。在这之后，她所有的肖像都画上了面纱，所有的照片都没有正脸。同时，一些细心的仆人也发现，茜茜七岁以前肖像毁于一场又一场意外事故，七岁以前的照片则被人从相簿里偷偷拿下来不知所踪。

在那场残酷的战役中，安娜 伊丽莎白和她的妹妹安娜 夏洛特逃脱了，她们的尸体在次日黎明并没有出现在石阶前。因为茜茜的命令，仆人和家养小精灵全都乖乖地待在地牢里，也因此逃过一劫。

现在，越来越多的人相信这座城堡受到了茜茜的诅咒。温特家族日渐凋零，只剩下马克西姆和一位和他同名的叔叔还活跃在人们的视线之中。老马克西姆的名字来自他的父亲，他自己年轻时也被称呼为“小马克西姆”，对于这个从小到老的变化总是异常敏感；间名在这里同样行不通，因为那恰是马克西姆一位死去兄弟的名字。后来，由于他每年只光临“冬天的城堡”一天，来担任城堡开放日的向导和讲解，城堡上下都称呼他为“老夏先生”。

也有一些人偏偏不相信那个预言，他们声称马克西米利安 弗兰茨只要娶妻生子，便可以打破这个魔咒。两年过去，马克西姆始终没有接近任何一名姑娘的意思，老夏先生对此讳莫如深，从不过多干涉。于是在这一天，当女仆总管瓦德太太宣布马克西姆先生要带着他的未婚妻来度假时，仆人们立刻炸了锅。茜茜的形象太过深入人心，大家潜意识里都觉得那个未婚妻的位子要给她留着呢。

瓦德太太很快控制住了仆人们的不满情绪。在她的命令下，薇奥妮卡城堡这个庞大的有机体从懒散的冬日模式切换到了忙碌的夏日模式，走廊上的盔甲要擦得锃亮，壁炉要拿龙血清洗干净，小花园里的树木倒不用修建得整整齐齐——茜茜小姐就喜欢那些树木疯长的样子呢。从瓦德太太紧抿的双唇和她沿用的规矩看，她对这位准温特夫人的到来并不欢迎。

瓦德太太是看着茜茜长大的，在温特夫人去世后成了她的得力帮手。索菲差点就要把她杀了，可瓦德太太说，她不管生死都是茜茜小姐的人，有本事就把她给杀了。索菲最终拿她无可奈何，只有瓦德太太能看懂茜茜留下的记录，只有她能指挥这座城堡继续运转。他们需要一个给他们干活的人。

艾玛 瓦德是和温特夫人一同进来的，那位善良的夫人曾在她最困难的时候向她伸出温暖的手，她也因此对她忠心耿耿。但对于茜茜，瓦德太太除了冷静的忠诚外还有狂热的崇拜。她还记得那个飘雪的冬日，茜茜刚过完她十三岁的生日，就要牵着妹妹娜娜的手去参加母亲的葬礼。茜茜迟到了，但当她牵着娜娜走到墓地的时候，所有人都大吃一惊，有的人甚至不寒而栗。

她摘下戴了六年的面纱，露出了和躺在棺材里的母亲一模一样的脸。同样的砂金色长发，同样的水晶发饰，同样的衣着打扮——就好像那张棺材是空的，死去的温特夫人活过来站在他们面前一样。那双原先充满善意的眼睛闪烁着比雪还要冷的光芒——她要找他们报仇——有几个人立刻想到。

老温特一家血液中的暴躁与冷酷似乎都在过去的几百年中被伊萨河的水与刮过阿默尔湖波光粼粼湖面上的风洗涤干净，留下的只有慷慨温和、善解人意这些受人尊重的美好品质。但茜茜不同。瓦德太太在她很小的时候就看出来了，在她穿着黑裙子唇间带笑走到众人面前时她更是无比清晰地认识到了这一点。茜茜是无比娇艳的玫瑰，亦是焚烧一切的烈焰。

被众人称为“娜娜”的夏洛特还太小。她吃力地抬起头瞧着姐姐的脸，用软糯的清晰无比的声音叫道：“妈妈。”

茜茜低下头，绽开了一个漂亮的笑容。“娜娜。”她的声音低柔悦耳，像极了她的母亲。

索菲当场被吓得脸色煞白，仿佛她才是那个应该被抬进棺材里的人。茜茜笑意盈盈地看着索菲，这一幕落在了瓦德太太眼中。瓦德太太感到心中出现了一种与之前决然不同的情绪。一种融于血脉的、之前被他们刻意忽略的炽热在这一刻挣脱了寒冰锁链，炙热的岩浆流淌过黑夜降临的冰雪荒原。普鲁士人的高傲与偏执被唤醒了，正在欣喜地打量四周欢呼自己重获的自由呢。

瓦德太太是温特夫人和茜茜小姐最信任的人。她替她们保守秘密，替她们做事情；她可以是守口如瓶的保险箱，也可以是闪着寒光的利刃。在她心目中，只有茜茜小姐才能占据城堡女主人的宝座，其他任何人对这个位置的踏足或觊觎都是僭越。

七月十四日，是温特先生带着未婚妻抵达城堡的日子。他们会乘着马车沿着盘山修建的路到达城堡，一般人第一次来城堡都会选择这个路径。这一路上他们可以欣赏到到少有的美景——飞鸟融入阿默尔湖上空灿烂的晚霞中，蜿蜒的阿佩尔河像一条闪光的金带在这片广袤的土地上静静流淌。接到消息的瓦德太太冷笑一声，接着又指挥着手下人干活了。

在黑色大门缓缓开启、马车驶入城堡的石子路时，城堡上下所有的仆人全都被集中到了前厅。他们穿着最好的衣服，恭敬的外表下藏着一颗好奇的心。他们对这位未来女主人知之甚少，大家只知道，马克西姆先生与她相识于英国，不过两个月的功夫就执意要与她订婚，甚至说服了住在老宅里的老夏先生。

马车门打开，马克西姆先生先走下来——大家都屏住呼吸伸长了脖子等着呢——一个个子高挑、穿着黑色裙子的女人走下来，帽子前的薄纱遮住了她的面容。瓦德太太快步走过去，感到一阵莫名的喜悦就要将她击中。她已经感到了那让她战栗的不断涌来的温凉潮水。

新夫人抬起头，露出了她熟悉的下颚、嘴唇、鼻梁与一双陌生冰冷的灰绿色的眼睛。

“好久不见，瓦迪。”她微笑道。

①Winter意为“冬天”

【14】一九七七：蒂娜（1）

蒂娜永远记得那一日的光景。一九七七年七月二十日，学校里来了一位大人物，据说来自那个好心资助他们的家族。所有的女孩都被要求穿戴整齐，事实上，就算校方不作此要求她们也会这么做的。据说，来者是那个家族唯一的继承人，外表英俊，风度翩翩。

蒂娜并没有出色的外表，也不太聪明。学校里的教师总是觉得她笨手笨脚的，每次调制魔药的时候她都会走错步骤。她的眼睛是蓝灰色的，用同学艾丽莎的话说——“总是显得又呆又傻”；她本来有一头金色长发，但它们总是纠缠在一起达不到夫人们的要求，后来她不得不把它们剪短。她一开始是老师们最头疼的学生，后来反而成了最令人放心的。蒂娜十分有自知之明，从来不去做那些超出自己能力范围的事。她的谨小慎微和听话乖巧为她赢得了老师们的喜爱。

这座坐落在因戈尔施塔特的女校已有上百年的历史，带刺的红玫瑰肆意生长，恨不得连脚上踩的地砖都有一段不为人知的历史。来这里读书的都是穷苦人家的女孩，对于她们而言最好的出路便是被那个神秘的继承人选中，成为贵妇人身边的侍女。

八点钟，校长将她们集中在院子里训话。具体内容蒂娜已经忘记了，但无外乎是感恩与忠诚。十点钟，一位穿着黑衣服的严肃妇人来到学校。她浏览着女孩们的档案，上面记录着她们的各科成绩与行为记录。那些被挑中的候选人在午餐后被集中到会议室旁的小房间，等待着下午的面试。

蒂娜没有被选中，她的成绩太过平庸。艾丽莎被选中了，她此时正坐在会议室里得意地看着蒂娜失神落魄地坐在花园里的秋千上呢。

纵然很有自知之明，蒂娜也不免感到失落。那些聪明漂亮的女孩子都被选走了，她们临走的时候看着普普通通的蒂娜，露出得意的笑。蒂娜为她们感到高兴，却为自己觉得悲哀。她坐在秋千上，一遍又一遍回忆着自己过去十几年的短暂人生。在她第六次垂头叹气的时候，一个人停在她面前。

“你是谁？”一个冷漠的声音。

午后灿烂的阳光给那如刀锋一般的眼神镀上了一层温暖的金色。他穿着黑色的袍子，银色的口子微微闪光。他周身散发着肃穆与沉静，使蒂娜不敢抬头，她只得盯着那好看的银扣子使劲看。她看到了那上面刻着鹿角与一个“W”。

后续的事情发展顺利得出乎意料。那位访客似乎对呆板的蒂娜十分满意，他没有踏入那间早早准备好的会议室，直接告诉众人自己已经找到了一个满意人选。蒂娜不得不承受全校女孩的嫉妒和那位一身黑衣的瓦德太太的严厉注视。

直觉告诉蒂娜，这位瓦德太太对她并不满意。的确，她在各个方面都比不上艾丽莎 波特。这位来自哈尔施塔特的姑娘笑容明媚，事事争强好胜，所有人都对她赞口不绝。她有时会嘲笑蒂娜，但也会在别人欺负蒂娜的时候保护她。蒂娜对此一直心怀感激，因此在被那名自称“马克西姆”的先生带到大家面前时，她心怀愧疚，仿佛自己霸占了本属于艾丽莎的好机会。

蒂娜抬起头去寻找艾丽莎的身影。艾丽莎看她的目光很古怪，蒂娜看不懂她目光中的情绪，只能让自己的目光看上去更真诚一点，愧疚一点——说不定她就会原谅自己了。

马克西姆在这时轻轻笑了一声，蒂娜不敢抬头，只得一遍又一遍告诉自己这是错觉。他们象征性地征求了一下蒂娜的意见，没费什么力气就让她在一份份契约上签了字。她每月的工资高得吓人，足够他们一家五口人过上一个季度。这些钱会一分不少地落到蒂娜的口袋里——根据瓦德太太的简单描述，她以后会住在一座城堡里过着吃喝不愁的生活，根本用不到这些金子。

蒂娜换上了瓦德太太带过来的衣服，浅蓝色的裙子，同样绣着鹿角图案——这似乎是这个家族的标志。蒂娜告别了老师与同学，通过飞路网直接离开了这座坐落在因戈尔施塔特的小小学校。直到离开，蒂娜才明白过来艾丽莎眼中带的是满满的嫉妒。

蒂娜并没有直接来到城堡大厅，而是随瓦德太太首先来到半地下的厨房。那位严厉的女巫在这里告诉了她需要知道的一切。这座漂亮的城堡属于温特家族，也就是那个一直资助他们的家族。马克西姆是这里的男主人，但这里真正的主人是马克西姆的未婚妻安娜 伊丽莎白小姐。瓦德太太说这句话的时候，眼睛中闪着狂热的光芒。

这疯狂让蒂娜觉得害怕，她第一次感到了疑惑不安。她身上到底有什么特质能让马克西姆先生一眼看中？相比起耀眼的艾丽莎，她是那么的平庸，她有什么资格来享受城堡中舒适的生活呢？她有什么？美貌还是智慧？她有的只是自己的双手和安分守己，又或者——蒂娜想起一个可怕的传说，想起来那个嗜血成性的伊丽莎白女伯爵，传说中的她以折磨女仆为乐。而瓦德太太在不断提起“伊丽莎白”这个名字，像是一种提醒……

瓦德太太并没有马克西姆那样神奇的本领。蒂娜有种感觉，马克西姆可以看清楚她脑子里所有的想法。如果他在这里，就会立刻发现蒂娜是多么的惊恐和害怕，别人对她的善意指向了一条布满痛苦的死亡之路，别人对她的恶意更是如此。

“你来的正好，明天是城堡每年一次的开放日，”在她们走向小会客厅时瓦德太太对她说，两旁都是古老的画像，“茜茜小姐这次会亲自讲解。”她抿起嘴唇，似乎对这个决定并不赞同。

蒂娜点了点头，默不作声。她微低着头，尽量减少自己的存在感。在二十四个小时之前，她还只是女校里一个成绩平平的学生，每天想着作业与考试，平庸是她最大的优点。她看着地毯上的花纹，不断想象它已经有了多少年的历史。

她靠着自己贫瘠的想象力撑到了小会客厅门口。六点钟，小会客厅里已是灯火辉煌，两扇镶着黄金纹饰的大门在她面前打开，露出了客厅内的景象。

蒂娜进去的时候有人正在笑，于是她的目光一下子便被吸引过去了。那是一名穿着深绿色裙子的优雅女子，美丽的面孔在吊灯下熠熠生辉。她的头发和裙子上似乎缀了无数的碎水晶和绿宝石，让她整个人都笼罩在淡淡的光芒之下。即使是坐在角落里的沙发，她也像是整个房间的中心，所有人都在围着她转。这一定是那位著名的茜茜小姐了，蒂娜下意识地想，她有点明白瓦德太太为何会说“这里真正的主人是茜茜小姐”了。

“她可真漂亮，”蒂娜想，“她看上去不过和我差不多的年纪，可我们之间的差距是这样的大。”她的目光一直黏在茜茜身上，直到走近了瓦德太太咳嗽了一声，她才发现自己的窘态——这样一直盯着别人看是很不礼貌的。

“这是马克西姆先生带回来的侍女，小姐。”瓦德太太俯身低声说，接着用目光示意蒂娜向前。蒂娜紧张地差点被自己的裙子绊倒。

“亲爱的马克西姆，她是你从哪里挖出来的？”一个欢快的声音，一定是茜茜无疑了。

“因戈尔施塔特，”马克西姆低沉的声音，听上去不像在外面那么冷漠了，“你会喜欢她的。”他说。

“茜茜小姐，”蒂娜竭力控制住自己颤抖的身体和声音，“您好，我是蒂娜——”

“我的名字是安娜，”她利落地打断了蒂娜，“我想您和她已经说过了吧？”她把她高贵的头转向旁边的瓦德太太。

“小姐——”

“安娜，”她说，“我的名字是安娜。”她强调道。

蒂娜不知道这位茜茜——这位安娜小姐为何对这个名字如此执着，不过她想，如果有人撇开“蒂娜”整天叫她“萨拉”，她也会不高兴的。

“娜娜？”马克西姆突然叫道，安娜小姐面无表情地和她对视。蒂娜不知道到底发生了什么，但她能感觉得到整个房间都随着安娜小姐突然安静下来。

“对不起，茜茜——我是说，安娜，”马克西姆说，安娜小姐发出一声嘲讽般的轻笑，“抱歉。”他再次说道。

接下来的时间蒂娜都过得很恍惚。她听别人交谈的时候觉得一头雾水，别人——特别是马克西姆和安娜小姐和她说话的时候她觉得整个人都飘飘忽忽的。安娜小姐和蔼地询问她在学校里的学习情况，就在她要十分难为情地开口时，马克西姆突然插言道：

“这不是最重要的。你——你以后会发现她的好处的。”

这一刻，蒂娜心中对马克西姆的感激之情到达了顶点。她简直无法想象自己要怎么在这样一个富丽堂皇的城堡里、在这样一位高贵美丽的小姐面前开口说自己在班上倒数的历史成绩和总也熬制不成功的魔药，这简直就是在让她亲口承认自己生来就是个丑小鸭。蒂娜今天已经被迫接受够多的东西了，瑟瑟发抖的她已经处于悬崖边缘了。马克西姆的这句话来得是那么的及时，蒂娜觉得自己简直要爱上这位善解人意的男主人了。但她立刻意识到，他们之间是永远不可能的，只有安娜小姐才能配得上马克西姆先生。

安娜小姐的目光在蒂娜和马克西姆之间游移。她逐渐扯出一个在蒂娜看来很可怕的微笑：“恐怕我现在就发现了。”

蒂娜几乎要吓晕过去。安娜小姐语调中的一些东西迫使她相信她一定知道点什么。她究竟知道了什么？难道她已经发现了她那些刚刚产生的小心思了吗？蒂娜战战兢兢地看着地毯上的花纹。

“别害怕，亲爱的，”安娜小姐说，“你会成为他时刻跟在我身边的一双眼睛呢。”她的话中带着淡淡的嘲讽。

“你知道这不是全部的原因——”

“但这是最重要的原因，”安娜小姐的声音盖过了马克西姆的，“不过不用担心，我一定会好好享用这份礼物的，我的小水晶。”她歪着头看蒂娜，脸上带着迷人的微笑。

安娜小姐的脸和她想象中伊丽莎白女伯爵的脸重合在一起，蒂娜心中的恐惧达到了极点。她眼前一黑，突然晕了过去。

蒂娜被咒语唤醒的时候已经不在那间小会客厅了。这间屋子的装饰要朴素得多，就连灯光也柔和一些了，这让蒂娜觉得呼吸顺畅了许多。她将视线往下移了移，发现了那位安娜小姐。

“啊，你醒了，”安娜小姐将手中的书放到了一旁，“你感觉还好吗？”她和蔼地问。蒂娜颤颤巍巍地点了点头。

“看在梅林的份上，请放轻松点吧，”安娜小姐说，“我还从来没碰上这种情况呢。马克西姆都和我说了你在胡思乱想些什么。我们不是吸血鬼，我也不会把你折磨死的。”她无奈地说。

蒂娜感到另一种恐惧正在心中慢慢升起。马克西姆到底是怎么知道她心里在想什么的？他还知道些什么呢？

“这是他的天赋。他生来就能读懂别人的心思，”安娜小姐说，“你是一个特例。我知道这有点惊悚，不过你还是要听我说——这不是你的问题，都要怪到马克西姆头上。他恰巧能读懂你所有的想法。但是请放心，他没有任何奇怪的癖好，不会去随意偷窥你的生活的。”

蒂娜的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的。这感觉糟透了，简直就像被人扒光了衣服一样。她无法想象安娜小姐要如何同这样的人生活在一起一辈子。她甚至有点同情她了。

“别那么看着我，我和你不一样。这么说吧，马克西姆就像一根天线似的，有时候好用有时候不好用，有时候灵敏有时候迟钝，这完全是因人而异。如果你实在接受不了的话，就把他当成空气好了。你也发现了，他这个人很闷的，不会把别人的秘密随便说出去的。”

安娜小姐冲她调皮地眨眨眼睛，蒂娜露出了来这里的第一个笑容。安娜小姐原来也有平易近人的一面，蒂娜想到。

“会一直这样吗？”蒂娜问道，依然很担心。

“哦，这也不一定。你知道，我以前在他面前也跟透明的没什么两样。但是我小时候有一阵子很爱看幽灵和吸血鬼的故事，差不多要走火入魔了。有一次马克西姆读到了我的想法，”她耸耸肩，“他吓坏了。从此以后他见到我恨不得要绕道走。”

蒂娜忍俊不禁。她无法想象看上去冷漠强大的马克西姆也会有吓坏了的时候。

“但是我想这招已经不好用了，”安娜小姐的笑容变得有些冷了，“特别在经过那些事之后……他已经见识过真正的地狱了。”

蒂娜打了个哆嗦。直觉告诉她，这些事情她是没有资格知道也不必知道的。她安静地垂下眼，等待着安娜小姐开始下一个话题。

安娜小姐对于她此刻的沉默似乎十分满意。“马克西姆是对的，你确实是一个合适的人选，”安娜小姐说，“现在该来谈谈你的工作了，亲爱的。”

蒂娜抬起头，又难为情起来。她知道自己资质平平，但眼前的安娜小姐是那么的和蔼可亲，而她不得不让她失望。这让她觉得伤心。

“好了，我来说你来听，可以做到吗？”安娜小姐问道。蒂娜点点头。

“你能尽你自己所能完成我布置给你的任务吗？”

蒂娜点点头，希望安娜小姐不要高估自己的办事能力。

“你能为我保守秘密——不用考虑马克西姆的摄神取念，并且在我与其他人发生利益冲突的时候保持沉默吗？”

蒂娜心中轻松了一点。保持沉默是她最擅长的事情，这一点她毫无压力。安娜小姐看到她点头，脸上露出了点笑意。

“你能只忠于我一人吗？”安娜小姐问，紧紧盯着蒂娜的脸。

“可是，马克西姆先生——”蒂娜迟疑了。她想起瓦德太太说的那句“这里真正的主人是茜茜小姐”，想起马克西姆刚刚还给她解过围……

“好了，你不必回答了，”安娜小姐起身，“你喜欢他，不是吗？”她很随意地问道。

“我没有！”蒂娜急急地否认，“我从来——我永远都不会做对不起您和马克西姆先生的事的！”她喊道。

安娜小姐奇怪地看着她，似乎她是从另一个世界来的人。“老实说，这没什么，”安娜小姐疲倦地揉揉太阳穴，“毕竟这个城堡里所有穿着漂亮衣服的女人都想爬上他的床。”她脸色阴郁地说。

“我可以发誓，小姐！”

“那是万万不用的。你不知道我有多想把他抓个现行——”

蒂娜禁不住发出一声惊呼。

“——然后我就有理由把他踹出城堡了。”安娜小姐看着蒂娜瞪大的眼睛，禁不住哈哈大笑起来。

【15】一九七七：蒂娜（2）

第二日，蒂娜有幸在城堡女主人安娜小姐的带领下游览了城堡，和她同行的还有十七位慕名而来的游客与隐藏在人群中的两名城堡警卫——这是蒂娜后来才知道的。

安娜小姐穿着一身火红的长裙，脸上带了一张银质的蝴蝶面具。她刚一现身，立刻有人认出来了：

“那是茜茜小姐十四岁时在圣诞舞会上的装扮！您也是她的粉丝吗？”

所有人——除了蒂娜与警卫，都伸长了脖子等着答案。

“我敢说，茜茜小姐是我们城堡里所有人崇拜的对象呢，”安娜小姐说，“这不过是一次笨拙的模仿——您不是一眼就看出来了吗？”

这是一句恭维话，小姑娘的脸颊微微泛红。“不，您做的已经很好了。”她说。蒂娜看到，安娜小姐脸上的笑意加深了。

在之后的两个小时中，安娜小姐像一只蝴蝶一样给他们带路，轻盈地落在这又落在那。他们走过了舞厅、厨房、仆人房、画廊与一处又一处走廊和楼梯，安娜小姐一路上都滔滔不绝地讲解——红木、胡桃木、栗木，蓝宝石、绿宝石、红宝石，黄金的、纯银的、铜制的，家族纹章、鹿角标志、狮子与鹰的装饰。安娜小姐如数家珍，蒂娜看得眼花缭乱。

“这是温特家族历代收到的礼物。这把剑是妖精锻造的，把手是象牙的，上面镶着赫斯家族的纹章。看到了吗？就是那只熊。这是他们十七世纪送给我们的。”

游客们都沉浸在一件件精美藏品中，没人注意到这位向导讲起这些藏品主人般的口吻。蒂娜看到一枚样式简单的银戒，旁边的牌子上写着“马克西姆先生送给茜茜小姐的礼物（一九七五）”。那名痴迷茜茜小姐的小姑娘在这时走过来，一眼就看到了那块牌子。

“这一定是一件没送出去的礼物，”她悲伤地说，“茜茜小姐在那时候已经去世了。”

蒂娜下意识地去寻找安娜小姐，想看她作何反应。她听到那低柔的声音从她背后传来——

“是呀，亲爱的。我很遗憾，她已经去世了。”她平静地说。

“他们说，马克西姆先生有了一位新的未婚妻！这是真的吗？”

大家的目光都聚集到这位和茜茜小姐打扮相同的向导身上。不错，外界已经有了风声——马克西姆先生有了一位新的未婚妻，是一位来自英国的灰姑娘。

“我想，如果她酷似已逝的茜茜小姐，人们一定会更容易接受这个事实吧？”

“没人能超越茜茜小姐，”她拿出帕子擦擦眼泪，“没有人。”她周围响起嗡嗡的附和声。

“这至少能证明，他依然是爱着她的呀。”安娜小姐说，目光向蒂娜扫来。蒂娜禁不住打了个寒颤。

她说话的语气像是在说另一个人似的——这是蒂娜第一次产生这个古怪的想法。她被吓坏了，赶紧把它丢进了海里。

从头到尾，没有一位真正的游客对这位向导的身份生疑。到了最后，连蒂娜都要相信自己只是一名游客、她只是一名向导了。十一点钟，游览结束。安娜小姐在城堡阶前与游客们握手告别。那名痴迷茜茜小姐的小姑娘坚持要与安娜小姐交换联系方式。

“在信封上写‘薇奥妮卡城堡克里斯蒂娜收’我就能收到，”安娜小姐微笑道，“再见，史密斯小姐。”

那些人在警卫的带领下离开城堡。安娜小姐看着他们的身影逐渐远去，摘下了脸上的蝴蝶面具。她整个人都沐浴在阳光中，火红的裙子像是烧起来了一般。

“就在这里，”她低下头，“所有都终结于此，也将在此终结。”

蒂娜记了这一幕很久。不知为何，她觉得安娜小姐的身影此刻孤独异常，像一名独自抗击命运的孤傲女王。

【16】一九七九：莉莉

时间匆匆流逝，日历转眼翻到了一九七九年。在这一年半间，蒂娜始终恪尽职守，她的两位主人也都给予她应有的信任与尊重。她从一开始的如履薄冰到后来的如鱼得水。老实说，蒂娜的工作十分简单。她不需要在准备宴会的时候记住长长的宾客名单，因为安娜小姐对每一位宾客每一次的入住细节了如指掌；她不需要知道什么帽子搭配什么裙子合适，因为安娜小姐和瓦德太太都对穿着打扮很有见解；她不需要知道哪件家具应该摆在哪里，因为安娜小姐已经用她魔鬼一般的鉴赏能力把一切都安排妥当了。

但是她需要改掉自己身上胆小怯懦的青涩气质，需要熟练掌握安娜小姐给每样物品的命名习惯，需要适应他们谈话时在标准德语和巴伐利亚方言之间的灵活切换，需要学会在别人问各种问题时巧妙回答。

总的来说，她完成的不错，这当然离不开安娜小姐的悉心教导与嘲讽式的鞭策。在蒂娜第三次拿错帽子的时候，安娜小姐说：

“我真是恨不得把你的脑袋敲开然后把这些帽子都塞进去。蒂妮，我没记错的话，这是第三次了吧？”

蒂娜真希望安娜小姐不要把她宝贵的记忆力放在这些琐事上，但她好像特别热衷于此。有一次，在她第二次拿错“鲍尔家的老钻石星花”后，安娜小姐嘲讽道：“亲爱的，你现在还没分清布莱滕巴赫和鲍尔的标志吗？他们两个的差别简直就和我们两个记忆力的差别一样呀。”

“我知道，”蒂娜赶紧说，“我知道我的记性比您差远了。艾丽莎一直都说我笨，说猪脑子都比我聪明。”她情绪低落地说。

“艾丽莎？”安娜小姐突然对这个名字产生了一丝兴趣。

“艾丽莎 波特。她是我在女校的同学。”蒂娜说。

安娜小姐注视着蒂娜圆圆的脸。“好了，亲爱的，别再为这些事烦心了，”她叹了一口气，“既然马克西姆选择了你、我留下了你，这就说明你比他们其他人加起来都优秀，不是吗？你看，你虽然总是小错不断，但是从没出什么大的差错呀。”她开导道，像哄孩子一样。

蒂娜受到的优待很快招来了其他人的嫉妒，最先进言的是瓦德太太，但安娜小姐说服了她。瓦德太太离开前看了蒂娜一眼，我们说不清那里面是羡慕多一些还是怜悯多一些。在某一次蒂娜失手打碎了一整套宁芬堡茶具后，瓦德太太只是象征性地责备了她几句，其中有一句感慨——“娜娜以前也是如此”。在此之后城堡中有流言传开，大家都说安娜小姐是把蒂娜当成了她那个意外惨死的妹妹。

不管怎么说，对于淳朴的蒂娜姑娘而言，被当成一个高贵小姐的替身总比整天应付那些嫉妒的眼神和他们故意使的绊子要好得多。慢慢的，她不再像之前那样整日担惊受怕了，她同时也惊讶地发现，自己原来能做的比以前认为的好得多。

一九七九年，蒂娜跟着安娜小姐和马克西姆先生来到英国。这是她第一次离开欧洲大陆，因此兴奋异常。他们夫妇二人（虽然他们还没有结婚，但是大家私下里都习惯这样称呼）都感受到了蒂娜周身散发出的愉快气息。瓦德太太对此略有不满。

“她还只是个孩子！您应该带上我或者最起码带上丽莎。”瓦德太太像只老母鸡似的整天在安娜小姐面前念叨。她总是尽可能避免和马克西姆的见面，也许是讨厌自己的想法被人一望便知。

“瓦迪，可是我需要有个人帮我看着城堡，”安娜小姐忧伤地看着她，“我也不想和您分别。但是我思来想去，发现最信任的人还是您。”这只老母鸡后来骄傲地挺起胸脯接受了这个光荣的任务。

蒂娜很高兴能摆脱瓦德太太一阵子。在她看来，瓦德太太像是一只眼光毒辣的老猫，整天在城堡里转悠看着他们这些灰溜溜的老鼠干活。她不知道他们二人要去英国干什么，也一点都不好奇。她把箱笼中的东西一样样地拿出来，按照安娜小姐的吩咐把他们位于滑铁卢大街十四号的临时住处布置得尽量和城堡中一样。她一点都不觉得累，将这次出行纯粹当成了一场旅行。

“谢谢，”马克西姆接过蒂娜沏好的红茶，“我们来这里可不是为了玩。”他颇有深意地看了一眼蒂娜。

“是呀，这里正乱着呢。我们可是想趁机捞一把。”安娜小姐冲蒂娜眨眨眼睛。蒂娜已经摸清楚她的脾气，知道她在说玩笑话。马克西姆咳嗽了一声，似乎在告诉安娜小姐这个玩笑不合时宜。安娜小姐盯着他的脸。

“亲爱的，这可是你说的呀——‘我们绝不会轻易卷入任何一方的争斗’，”她背诵着他说过的话，脸上露出了嘲弄的表情，“你不过是既想博个好名声又想纹丝不损。”

“我是在为了我们好。而且来英国是你的提议！”马克西姆锐利的眼神扫向她，“这并不是你的真实目的，不是吗？”

蒂娜紧张地注视着这一幕，在此之前她还从没见过两人吵架呢。安娜小姐毫不畏惧地与马克西姆对视。“是啊，”她漫不经心地说，“我还想去会会我的两个老情人呢。”

砰的一声，马克西姆手中的茶杯碎了。他怒瞪着安娜小姐，可后者只是冲他妩媚地笑。

“我知道你只是想激怒我，只是觉得好玩，”马克西姆揉了揉眉心，“但请不要挑战我的底线，茜茜。”他扔下这句话上楼去了。蒂娜小心地上前，在心里琢磨着换哪套茶具更合适。

两人开始了有史以来的第一次冷战，蒂娜成了他们两人之间唯一的联系。马克西姆可以从蒂娜的脑子里毫不费力地读到安娜小姐怎么样，而安娜小姐——蒂娜怀疑，她也有办法知道马克西姆近来如何。处于冷战期间的两人依旧配合得很有默契，从不同时出现在一个房间里让蒂娜难堪。

笨嘴拙舌的蒂娜不会规劝，只能忙于自己的本职工作。三人对这个状态都很满意，也都默认了冷战结束的时间——他们早就订好要在十四日情人节那天共进晚餐。

那天下午，蒂娜开始帮安娜小姐梳妆打扮。她给她梳头发、画好精致的妆容、戴上亮晶晶的发饰，给缠在梳子上的栗色头发熟练地施了消失咒。蒂娜捧来早就准备好的粉橘色裙子和小精灵刚刚采来的新鲜玫瑰。

“小姐，您可真好看。”蒂娜看着镜前的年轻女子，由衷地赞叹道。

安娜小姐转头看着她圆圆的脸，微微笑道：“如果你拥有永恒的美貌，便不会那么在意了。”

蒂娜只当这是句玩笑话。她将白色玫瑰小心翼翼地插在安娜的头发上，像是在对待一件易碎的艺术品。

“什么声音？”安娜小姐突然说，蒂娜愣住了，安娜小姐做了一个手势示意她保持安静，“你找个地方躲起来，我去看看。”

蒂娜在原地呆呆地点头，根本不知道发生了什么，直到安娜小姐喊她下楼。蒂娜提着裙子走下去，被客厅里的景象吓呆了。两个流着血的巫师躺在壁炉旁的地毯上，已经昏迷不醒了。蒂娜终于想起来夫妇二人都对她说过这里正在打仗，可她从来没当回事，而他们也没指望她能理解。

“愣着干什么？把他们抬到楼上去，用漂浮咒。”安娜小姐干脆地命令道，蒂娜下意识地点头。她颤颤巍巍地举起魔杖，让戴眼镜的人飘了起来，在下楼梯的时候那个人的头撞了好几下墙。安娜小姐指挥着另一个人，她的手很稳，面无表情。

她们把两人藏在了卧室的更衣间里。蒂娜刚刚把那些箱子里的衣服都挪到柜子里，而那两个不知死活的人就平躺在箱子后面。

“你和他们待在这里，”安娜小姐对蒂娜说，“不要慌，蒂娜。亲爱的，你听我说。你学过基本的护理知识，不是吗？你先简单处理一下他们的伤口，我要去处理外面的事。”

“处理伤口？”

一丝不耐烦的神情闪过安娜小姐的脸。“无论如何，别让人死在你手里。”她说，蒂娜吓得心里抖了抖，“待着别动，我要封闭这里了。”

接下来的时间过得无比漫长。蒂娜借着魔杖尖上的微弱光亮看清了更衣室内的情形，刚刚经她之手的人看上去情况很不好。蒂娜小心地爬过去，绞尽脑汁地回忆着从瓦德太太那里学来的医疗咒语，但她不会判定这些咒语在何时使用。蒂娜听到了楼下的喧闹，心里越来越慌。她用颤抖的手从箱子里摸出盐水，一边替那个伤势更重的人清理伤口，一边在心里默念着“一定会没事的，一定会没事的……”。

她听到了女人的尖叫，一阵骚乱声，男人的怒吼……一定会没事的，一定会没事的，蒂娜不断地对自己说，安娜小姐一定会解决所有问题，一切都会好起来的……

直到晚上八点钟，蒂娜才被放出来。她站起来的时候都没发现自己的腿已经麻了，一下子跪到了马克西姆面前。

“当心，蒂娜，”马克西姆对她说，“茜茜还等着你照顾呢。那两个人在哪？”

蒂娜晕晕乎乎地站起来，脑子一片空白，一时间没反应过来。等她慢悠悠地站起来时，马克西姆已经走进更衣室，用漂浮咒将挡住两人的箱子挪开了。蒂娜回过神来，看到马克西姆正盯着其中的一人看，就连迟钝的蒂娜也不会认为他脸上的表情是担忧。

“你将这两个人挪到北边的仆人房里，”马克西姆面若冰霜，“然后去照看茜茜。”他命令道。

“他们……他们没事吧……”蒂娜开口说的第一句话。她话一出口，马克西姆周身的气息就更冷了。

马克西姆疑惑地转脸看了她一眼。“你拿的不是盐水，是疗伤药水。”他面色严肃。

蒂娜心中先是一惊，腿一软差点摔在地上。但她立刻意识到马克西姆说的是疗伤药水，而不是安娜小姐私底下那些乱七八糟的收藏……看来她的运气可真好，竟阴差阳错救了那两人的性命。蒂娜感到一阵喜悦。

马克西姆又看了蒂娜一眼，冷着脸走了。留下蒂娜一个人手忙脚乱地将那两人弄到仆人房的窄床上。说是仆人房，其实早已废弃不用了。现下这房中唯一的仆人蒂娜占据了一间西向的小卧室，看那些粉色的装饰像是原先给一位娇养的小姐准备的。

过了好一阵，蒂娜才来到安娜小姐身边。她看到躺在床上双眼紧闭的人，大吃一惊，终于理解了马克西姆所说的“照看”一词是什么意思。马克西姆坐在她的身边，怔怔地看着她，神色让人捉摸不透。那锐利的眼神让蒂娜看了觉得害怕。

“安娜小姐怎么了？”蒂娜呆呆地问。

马克西姆深吸了一口气。“没什么，”他答道，“照顾好她。”他起身大步走向外面的露台。蒂娜看到他靠着栏杆，修长的手指间夹着一支烟，在寒冷的月色下吐出淡淡的烟圈。蒂娜莫名地感受到一阵哀伤，但自知并没有资格在此时走过去安慰那个浑身被寂寥环绕的男人。那是安娜小姐的事，她想……虽然她觉得安娜小姐就算是醒过来也不会对马克西姆说什么好听的话……蒂娜垂下脑袋，去看躺在床上的安娜小姐。

她的脸上覆了一层乳白色的面纱。这有点奇怪，安娜小姐以前可从没有戴过这种样式的面纱，但蒂娜并没打算把它揭下来……她的视线落在她缠着一圈纱布的手腕，也不知是受了什么伤……蒂娜突然想起自己躲在更衣间里听到喧嚣吵闹，她那时是多么的害怕呀。可她毕竟还没有直面那些闯入者……她看向安娜小姐的眼神忍不住染上几分钦佩。

“用不着佩服她，”马克西姆的声音突然出现在她身后，将她吓了一跳，“她就是个不要命的赌徒。”

当晚，蒂娜为了照看安娜小姐趴在床边睡着了。等她醒来时，床上的人已经不见了踪影。她匆匆起身，寻着动静找到了一楼的客厅。

“你来的正好，”坐在沙发上的优雅女子对她笑吟吟地说，“我们待会有一位客人，还要麻烦你去准备些茶点。”

蒂娜不着痕迹地看了一眼背对着她们站在窗边的马克西姆。安娜小姐见此，脸上的笑意愈深。“快去吧，亲爱的。”她冲她甜甜地笑道，蒂娜立刻应下离开客厅。

她在客人到来前将茶点备好了。装点心的盘子是安娜小姐向来喜欢的，上面装饰着几只瓷质的蝴蝶，在客人伸手拿茶点的时候还会拍拍翅膀。安娜小姐看到了那只盘子，轻轻笑了一声。

九点四十五，马克西姆披上斗篷离开了这栋房子。十点钟，那名神秘的客人来了。令蒂娜没想到的是，来者是位年轻的红头发姑娘，看上去差不多是自己的同龄人。她并不像蒂娜时常要接待的那些或高贵或优雅或傲慢的客人，她身上带着一种年轻人特有的简单的热忱，与这栋终日被冬日沉默笼罩的老房子格格不入。

蒂娜有幸旁听了两人的对话。

“看来您就是邓布利多教授的信使了，”安娜小姐微笑着走上去将手递给了红发姑娘，“安娜 伊丽莎白，很高兴见到您。”

“您好。我是莉莉，莉莉 伊万斯。我想先问一下我的——波特先生和布莱克先生的情况。”

“他们已经脱离了危险，但还没有醒来。如果您想现在去看看他，我可以让我的侍女——”

蒂娜站出来，向莉莉微微低头致意。

“那真是太感谢您了……我不知道该怎样感谢您。在彼得回来以后我们都担心坏了。多亏了您的帮助……但是我这次来不止是为了这件事。”

“当然。不过我很好奇，邓布利多教授为何会派您……我并没有任何不敬，只是您知道——”

“我知道我很年轻。我现在十九岁，去年夏天刚刚从学校毕业。但是形势所迫，我们不得不站出来捍卫我们的自由……我寄希望于说服您向我们提供援助，但无论成功与否，我们都会战斗下去。”

“自由……诚然它是个好东西。但这究竟是所有人的自由，还是属于你的自由？无意冒犯，但就我所知，您是个麻瓜出身。”

“对，我是麻瓜出身，我和那些纯血或者混血的巫师并不一样。这一点我一直知道。我不想隐瞒——如果伏地魔得势，我便是首当其冲的那一拨人……我或许会被剥夺魔杖，在巫师界再无立足之地，或许会被直接杀死，又或者终身监禁。但在我看来，血统并不是最重要的。我们不应该仅凭血统就把人草草分类。我的出身并不是我决定战斗的最重要的因素。”

“哦，那是什么？”

“心中的公平与正义。相信您也看到了，在凤凰社里并不是只有像我一样麻瓜出身的巫师。事实上，他们中的大多数都是混血，也有纯血统。我的男朋友詹姆是个纯血统，但他一样加入了凤凰社，反对伏地魔那套纯血统至上的理论。”

“也许他是为了你？”

“不，他不是为了我。如果我只是为了自己、他只是为了我，那我们为何要过着天天提心吊胆、随时有可能丢掉性命的日子？我们放弃平静的生活，每天与食死徒殊死搏斗，不是为了一己私欲。我们在战斗，是为了公平，为了正义，为了心中的平等与自由。”

“也许您会觉得这离您的生活十分遥远……现在这里正深受战争之苦。每分钟都可能有人受伤，有人死亡，有人被胁迫；每分钟都有可能骨肉分离。也许就在此时有人痛失挚友，又或再也见不到明天的太阳。也许您觉得这对您来说无关紧要，但事实并非如此。”

“伏地魔的残暴、野心与血腥是一把时刻悬在我们头顶的利剑。他的存在会向世人昭示我们的软弱、无能与妥协，会向所有心怀不轨的野心家与手段残忍的黑巫师宣示一种可能——一种所有人都放弃抵抗任人宰割的可能，一种巫师可以凌驾于麻瓜之上的可能，一种将人划分为三六九等从此有高低贵贱之分的可能。”

“也许现在他们并没有波及您，也许接下来的很长一段时间都不会波及您。但是如果每个人都对此坐视不理、冷眼旁观，如果每个人只有在受到波及时才幡然醒悟，请相信，用不了多久伏地魔就有机会将他的触角伸到四面八方。”

“我们生而为人，生而平等。我们享有相同的活下去的权利，享有相同的选择自己如何而活的权利。我们在抵抗，在战斗，是为了为每个人都能争取到这种权利，为了每个人都能呼吸到自由的空气。”

“我们的意志不会因为形势的艰难与死亡的威胁而改变。我希望能得到您与您家族的援助，这会让我们更早迎来胜利的到来。但无论您是否提供援助，我们都会一直战斗下去。我相信，正义最终会战胜邪恶，我们一定会取得胜利。”

【17】一九七九：安娜

五月底的一个傍晚，天色阴沉，乌云都要压到树梢上了。蒂娜去厨房匆匆吩咐小精灵做晚饭，接着小心地走进昏暗的客厅。

偌大的客厅还未点灯，如同雕塑一般的男人此时正一言不发地坐在沙发上，神色冷峻得像是冰封一般。

“她还没有回来。”马克西姆开口说道，蒂娜谨慎地保持沉默。说来连蒂娜都不相信，这世上居然会有人能够劝服安娜小姐、让她改变主意。自从二月份的那一天过后，安娜小姐与马克西姆的分歧越来越多。就算是迟钝如蒂娜，在他们争执了差不多三个月后也知道了他们各自的主张。

马克西姆不希望自己的家族过多地牵扯进英国这个烂摊子里来。蒂娜十分理解，她已经深刻地体会到一个事实——这里现在正在打仗，保不准哪天就又有两个血肉模糊的人出现在他们的壁炉前。她想起自己那天几乎拿不起自己的魔杖，心里愈发害怕起来。

而安娜小姐看上去已经被说服，要向战争中的一方提供援助。那位红头发的伊万斯小姐发表高见时蒂娜也在场。她觉得那番话没有任何问题，如果她是安娜小姐的话，极有可能也会被说服。但蒂娜心中犹疑起来，那毕竟是安娜小姐……

马克西姆一眼就看出了蒂娜心中的疑惑。他对她说——

“你不明白。这世上没有谁能使安娜 伊丽莎白改变她的主意，”他眼神一暗，“伊万斯小姐自以为说服了她，但其实不是。”

“凤凰社递过来了一把梯子，刚好是她需要的那一把。”

蒂娜不解。可有一个事实无可争辩——马克西姆尽管不愿，但他拿安娜小姐毫无办法。他不得不向凤凰社交出一打温特家族的秘密据点，并且和他们共享自己经营多年的情报网。而安娜小姐不在宅子里的时间越来越多，马克西姆从没有问过她去了哪里——至少当着蒂娜的面从来没有。

安娜小姐心里还是有数的，蒂娜欣慰地想到。她每次和蒂娜聊天的时候都会有意无意地透露出自己在白天都干了什么。蒂娜知道，最近几个月她都在忙着准备波特先生和伊万斯小姐的婚礼。说起来，那位詹姆 波特先生还算是安娜小姐的远房表亲。

蒂娜在薇奥妮卡城堡待了好几年才听说了一些关于老温特夫人和波特家族的事。据说，那位夫人出身于一个破落的巫师家族。那个家族曾以精妙的变形术闻名于世，但已经有几代人没有在变形术上显露出任何天赋了，这个家族也由此衰败。

艾琳娜 波特嫁进薇奥妮卡城堡实属高嫁。这位年轻貌美、心思单纯的夫人应付不来城堡里那些复杂的把戏，精神也逐渐出现了问题。她曾生下两个女儿，她们敬她爱她，却也怕她。据说，娜娜小姐差点被精神失常的母亲掐死，而茜茜小姐从七岁起就不得不戴上面纱，终日不能以真实面目示人。

蒂娜还隐约听过城堡前几年发生过一件大事，但所有人都对此讳莫如深。渐渐地，蒂娜也习惯了一些细想起来十分奇怪的事。譬如安娜小姐和马克西姆还是未婚夫妻却已经整日形影不离；譬如他们的相处虽然十分熟稔却并不亲昵；譬如按理说马克西姆才是城堡的主人，但所有人都默认真正的话语权掌握在安娜小姐手中。她学会了守口如瓶，学会了对越来越多的事情保持沉默。

“安娜小姐说过会晚些时候回来，”蒂娜说，“她一向信守承诺，绝不会食言的。”

马克西姆似乎笑了一声，蒂娜抬起头错愕地看着他。“不，蒂娜，你不了解她。诚实与信任从来都不是她的美德，倒更像是她的……她信守承诺只是她愿意那么去做。对于我，她从没有那么多顾忌……”

他的声音低下去，面上带着些许悲惶。蒂娜突然想起她来城堡的第二日看到的那枚银戒——“马克西姆先生送给茜茜小姐的礼物”，以及安娜小姐谈及此事的平静语气。她终于产生了一丝好奇，当年究竟发生了什么？

“……那一天，本来是我们的订婚宴。我的父亲对城堡觊觎已久，可城堡戒备森严，只有在订婚那日才有动手的机会。我偷听到他们的计划想去报信，但是已经晚了……”

“茜——安娜后来告诉我，她带着娜娜逃了出来。娜娜中途生病死了，她只身逃到了她舅舅那里。他给她弄到一个新的身份去了英国，因为那时候她还被通缉，到处都是抓她和娜娜的人……我想不出来她是如何度过那些日子的……直到她后来给我写信我才——”

他深吸了一口气，用左手在口袋里摸索出来一个烟盒，里面空空如也。蒂娜捕捉到了他露出的一瞬苦笑。

“后来她对我说，既然只剩下了我和她还有深居简出的老马克西姆叔叔，那为什么我们不能重新开始呢？但我能感觉得出来，一切都已经回不去了——”

“这一切当然都回不去了。”一个清亮的女声。蒂娜受惊似的回头，发现安娜小姐正站在楼梯上似笑非笑地俯视着他们。很难想象，在这种情形下她还能笑得出来，这简直比愤怒更加可怕。

“你什么时候过来的？”马克西姆站起来，声音透露出一丝难得的紧张。

“哦，很久了，亲爱的，”安娜小姐笑意盈盈地一步步走下楼梯来到他们面前，“从你说我还没回来的时候开始。”

马克西姆的脸庞好像突然苍白了几分。

“我很高兴你向我们年轻的蒂娜好好地讲述了一下我们的过去，就连梅林都不知道我都看到过她多少次欲言又止的样子了，”她将一只手搭在了蒂娜微微颤抖的肩膀上，“别害怕，我不会把你怎么样的。”她转过头和蔼地说，却不知这副样子更加令人心生恐惧。

蒂娜颤颤巍巍地点头，退到了一旁。

“既然已经重新开始，那为什么还要回到过去呢？”安娜小姐微微歪头看着马克西姆，“为什么呢，马克西米利安 弗兰茨 温特？”她罕见地称呼了他的全名，用如此轻柔的声音。

“我们……曾经有许多快乐的日子，就算后来——”

“就算后来怎么样了呢？”安娜小姐微笑道。

又是那种感觉，蒂娜心中一凉。安娜小姐提起旧事时的语气好像已经泯灭了爱恨。她像是一名高高在上的旁观者，睥睨着发生在安娜 伊丽莎白 温特身上的一切，却不为所动。蒂娜突然不寒而栗。

“就算后来……我们都失去了——亲人，”马克西姆还是吐出了那个词，“你一定知道我一直以来都心存愧疚，我一直都在想办法弥补。你想要的一切我都会捧到你眼前——”他急切地说。

“——是吗？一切？”安娜小姐面露讥讽，“包括自由吗？”

“你明知道我已经尽了全力——叔叔对于你的事不再理会，联席会议也已经就你的身份达成默契——”

“他们仍然默契地认为，安娜 伊丽莎白 温特已经死了，”安娜小姐冷冷地说，“你要娶的是个叫‘安娜’的英国灰姑娘。你们不敢宣布她还活着，因为这样就必须要面对过去犯下的错。”

“可他们都已经知道你是谁了，这还不够吗？”

“对你来说，的确已经够了，”安娜小姐说，“蒂娜，叫厨房准备上菜吧。”

蒂娜知道，接下来的对话她并不适合听到。有时知道得多未必是件好事。当日的晚餐在一片寂静中进行，最后还是安娜小姐打破了这难耐的沉闷。

“莉莉和詹姆要在下个月举行婚礼。他们邀请我们去参加呢。”她的语气如常。

“知道了。你告诉我时间，我让助手把那天空出来。”马克西姆说。他们两个都和没事人一样，好像没有任何不愉快发生过。但蒂娜注意到，马克西姆使劲盯着盘子里的东西，第一次没有费神去观察对面的人；倒是安娜小姐对着酒杯失神片刻。

六月的婚礼如期而至，蒂娜在这一天的任务是留守家中。她给安娜小姐换上精致的裙子，在她梳起的发髻上插上粉色的玫瑰。安娜小姐端坐在镜前，看着她忙前忙后，心里却不知在想什么。

“蒂娜，”安娜小姐突然叫住她，“你有没有……爱过一个人？”她的语气中带着一丝难得的茫然。

蒂娜很难为情地想起从小到大的经历——女孩子嘲笑她的样貌，男孩们嘲笑她的笨拙，而在光彩照人的安娜小姐面前这一切只能使她更加难堪。“并没有，小姐。”她答道。是啊，并没有，除非你把她对马克西姆抱有好感的事情算上——那仅仅是抱有好感。

安娜小姐笑了。“不错。我真希望我能和你一样。”

这话说得蒂娜有点糊涂了。她从不认为自己身上有什么值得安娜小姐羡慕的地方。在她看来，安娜小姐拥有所有女孩想拥有的一切——高贵的出身，漂亮的外表，善于交际的能力，聪明的头脑，魔鬼一般的审美，以及一个深爱着她的门当户对的未婚夫。安娜小姐几乎拥有了一切，又有什么需要羡慕她的呢？

蒂娜脸上的不解没能逃过安娜小姐的眼睛，她的笑意加深了。“人就是这么贪婪，永远都没有知足的时候，”她轻声说，“但命运女神并不能时时眷顾。”

镜面映着她姣好的容颜，时间似乎在上面留不下任何的痕迹。蒂娜在玫瑰上洒了些水，好让它们看上去更新鲜些。她看着镜子里的人，不知是人更美，还是花更美。

安娜小姐对着镜中的自己露出惯有的微笑，蒂娜却感受到一丝莫名的哀伤。安娜小姐和马克西姆的婚礼已经被提上了日程，前些日子她刚陪安娜小姐去巴黎量了婚纱的尺寸。她服侍着安娜小姐试穿一件又一件繁琐精致的婚纱，却本能地觉得她并不开心。

安娜小姐起身离开房间。蒂娜有点羡慕、有点惆怅地看着她和马克西姆手挽手离去，却未想过这一天会成为两人关系的拐点。

【18】一九七九：茜茜

当天晚上。

大门被“砰——”地一声关上。坐在椅子上已经睡着的蒂娜一下子惊醒，看到眼前的景象禁不住大吃一惊。

满面冰霜的马克西姆紧紧抓着安娜小姐的手腕，而后者的脸上终于卸下了笑容。蒂娜太熟悉安娜小姐脸上的笑了。她高兴时会笑，伤心时会笑，生气时还在笑——那带着淡淡嘲讽的笑容几乎成了她的标志。

“放开我。”安娜冷冷地说。

马克西姆一言不发。他似乎正处于盛怒之中，气得全身发抖。

“我不知道你有什么可生气的，但我的耐心是有限的。”安娜面无表情地说。

“有什么可生气的？”马克西姆重复着她的话，猛地转身，“一直以来，我都以为你和我一样……我以为我了解你，以为我们之间已经重新建立起了信任——我以为——”

“你以为一切还和以前一样，”安娜毫不留情地说，“你以为我们还能回到过去，但时间是不会向回行驶的。过去了，就是过去了。你为什么不能学会向前看呢？”

“你明白我的意思，你知道——”

“我不明白，马克西姆。你看，我们之间产生的所谓的问题都是你在庸人自扰——”

“——你知道在那两年我从来都没有放弃寻找你！我一直都相信你还活着！”

“是啊，弗兰茨和索菲肯定也是这么想的，对不对？”安娜仰起脸盯着马克西姆，目光幽深，“你那对亲爱的养父母也从来没有放弃对我的追捕。好几次，我差点就要死了。”她说话的语气满不在乎，仿佛那些事是发生在别人身上的。

“你可以来找我——”马克西姆露出了前所未有的焦急与烦躁，安娜发出一声嗤笑。

“这么多年，你可真是一点没变，还像个小孩子似的。让我去找你？杀害我全家的凶手的养子？”

安娜在马克西姆面前从没有如此锋芒毕露。昔日被漫不经心的笑容掩盖的决绝终于浮出水面，那花团锦簇之下的尖刀终于重见天日。她与马克西姆对望着，脸上划过一道阴戾；马克西姆拽着她的那只手无力地垂下，他的眼中带着压抑许久的悲伤。

“既然你这么想，那为什么还要回来……你为什么要给我写那封信？”他的声音在空气中微微颤抖，“你为什么要骗我？”

安娜垂下目光。“我从未骗过你。”她说。

“我早就知道你爱过他，但我从来没有想到……”他缓声说，安娜在这时抬起头。那双灰绿色的眼睛散去了迷雾，变得清澈见底。尽管只有那么短短一瞬，但马克西姆已经看到了他一直以来苦苦追寻的那个答案。

“你——”他睁大了眼睛，仿佛看到了什么令他害怕的东西。

“就是这么回事，”安娜心平气和地说，“你忘了吗？我们只是在各取所需，是你想要的太多了。一盘散沙的温特家族需要一个强有力的领导者，那个人必定是我。你们继续享受着荣华富贵，而我要拿回属于我的一切。”

她微笑着一根一根掰开了马克西姆的手指，然后迈着轻盈的步子翩然而去。

“茜茜，”马克西姆突然叫了她的旧名，安娜没有回头，“——我从来没有奢求你像我爱你一样爱着我！”他如此说着，可眼中却带上了恳求与希冀。

安娜停下脚步，转身怔怔地望着他。她的目光中掺杂着疑惑、迷茫、不安与怀念，但很快都归为沉寂。“这样最好。”她扔下这么一句话，走了。

冷傲的王子终于向他的爱人低下高贵的头颅，解下锋利的佩剑，俯首称臣。可公主早已不需要他的爱。公主说，我们得学会向前看。于是公主向着前方进发，留下王子一人带着他们的过去在原地黯然神伤。

那天晚上，马克西姆梦到了往事。七岁那年，他因为在摄神取念上的过人天赋被弗兰茨和索菲从自己父母身边带走。他的父母只是温特家族中毫不起眼的族人，用索菲的话说，“他们根本不配拥有这么优秀的孩子”。在那之后，他再也没有见过他们。

那是一个阴雨朦胧的夏日。他跟随养父母第一次来到薇奥妮卡城堡。他惊奇地发现，平时严厉的索菲在这一日始终带着谄媚的假笑。他不小心读到了她的想法，知道了她心中与外表刚好相反的阴暗。在他分神的时候，索菲的二儿子奥托伸出一只脚将他绊倒在地。

索菲闻声回头狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他知道那是责备。就在这时，城堡的大门打开，他趴在地上隐约看见几个人影从里面走出来。

那是茜茜小姐和她的随从。马克西姆知道这位著名的茜茜小姐，还知道自己的两位哥哥都想在她面前表现一番。他们嫉妒马克西姆很久了，巴不得他在重要场合里出点乱子，故而谁也没有管还趴在地上马克西姆。

“索菲夫人，”女孩朝索菲行礼，“欢迎您及家人来到薇奥妮卡城堡。”

“茜茜，我亲爱的孩子，”索菲激动的声音，马克西姆心中涌起一阵反感，“见到你真是太高兴了。”

他的两位哥哥也争相恐后地献殷勤。马克西姆慢吞吞地从地上爬起来，衣服上还粘着泥土。他望了一眼索菲，真希望那是自己的妈妈。她虽然不精通家务咒语，却会拿着干净的帕子仔仔细细地擦去他头上的薄汗与掌心的泥土。

就在这时，一只手朝他递过来。他一抬头，看见了一张善意的笑脸。

“真是不好意思，我早就和父亲说过门口最容易滑倒，”她身后的侍女递过来一方手帕，她将它亲自递给他，“早就听闻索菲夫人擅长魔咒，想来她也很乐意展示一下。”索菲连忙点头称是。

马克西姆虽然不通人情世故，但他摄神取念的能力并不是个摆设。在茜茜靠近的时候，他小心地施展出了自己的本领，惊讶地发现她对他的善意是真实的。女孩的心如同水晶般晶莹剔透。

她笑吟吟地看着他，和他握了握手，丝毫也不介意他的手上还粘着泥土。

“你一定就是马克西姆了，欢迎你来到薇奥妮卡城堡。”女孩说，马克西姆一时间呆在了原地，直到一旁的奥托不客气地戳了戳他，他才回过神来。

马克西姆的脸颊红了，茜茜如银铃般的笑声响起，用眼神示意侍女带他们进去。她继续站在城堡的阶前以主人的姿态迎接客人。

他忍不住回头看了一眼，只见一束微弱的阳光穿过淅沥的雨帘落在她的栗色发髻上。

从那一天起，他爱上了阴雨天氤氲的雾气和那名被光芒笼罩的女孩。

场景转换……十二家族的联席会议上，赫斯家族的预言师时隔十一年又为温特家族完成了一个预言——“茜茜小姐要嫁的那位温特与她同岁”，大家都惊讶地看着马克西姆。十一岁的他是索菲的几个儿子中唯一与茜茜同岁的。马克西姆的两位哥哥怒气冲冲，索菲脸色苍白。马克西姆敏锐的感官在第一时间告诉他，自己今后的日子恐怕不好过。

十一岁的茜茜隔着人群朝他望来。他感受到她在面纱下的面庞上带着笑意，心中突然充满了前进的勇气，他也冲她报以一笑。

……

十四岁的马克西姆陪着茜茜站在她母亲的墓前。那是一个很冷的冬日，小路两旁的积雪有膝盖那么高。他紧紧攥着茜茜的手，试图驱散她手上的冰凉。

茜茜没有嚎啕大哭，那悲伤已经被她用理智囚禁起来。她挣脱了马克西姆，用右手拂去墓碑上的积雪。轻柔的少女嗓音唱起一首母亲教她的民谣——

夏日的最后一朵玫瑰  
还在孤独的开放  
所有她可爱的侣伴  
都已凋谢死亡

再也没有一朵鲜花  
陪伴在她的身旁  
映照她绯红的脸庞  
和她一同叹息悲伤

……

当那亲爱的人儿死亡  
谁还愿孤独地生存  
在这凄凉的世界上

“我会一直陪着你的。”马克西姆拿着手绢笨拙地擦了擦她湿润的眼角，茜茜突然抓住他的手。

“我可以信任你吗？”她低声问道，马克西姆坚定地点头。

茜茜在温特夫人的墓前告诉了马克西姆面纱的秘密。马克西姆一阵呆愣，从没想到真相会是这样。

“她是一位很好的母亲，”茜茜伤感地说，“只是有了一场错误的婚姻。希望这样的事不要发生在我们身上。”

“一定不会的。”他说着，感觉自己的嗓子发涩。茜茜的脸离他越来越近，马克西姆一下都不敢动。最终她微凉的双唇轻轻贴上了马克西姆的脸颊。

“我相信你。”她在他耳旁说。

那一天，他得到了他的生命之光。

……

十五岁的冬天，等马克西姆逃出家门跌跌撞撞地来到薇奥妮卡城堡时，一切都已经晚了。鲜血染红了白雪，一具具尸体被拖到城堡阶前。薄薄的晨光洒在他的身上，他却只感受到了刺骨寒意。

“茜茜……”他倒在雪地上，想起那个给他带来无数勇气与快乐的女孩。他们曾在她母亲的墓前交换誓言。他想起她带笑的眉眼，想起她银铃般的笑声，想起她唱过的那首歌——

夏日的最后一朵玫瑰  
还在孤独的开放  
所有她可爱的侣伴  
都已凋谢死亡

再也没有一朵鲜花  
陪伴在她的身旁  
映照她绯红的脸庞  
和她一同叹息悲伤

我不愿看你继续痛苦孤独地  
留在枝头上  
愿你能跟随你的同伴  
一起安然长眠

我把你那芬芳花瓣  
轻轻散布在花坛  
让你和亲爱的同伴  
在那黄土中埋葬

当那爱人金色指环  
失去宝石的光芒  
当那珍贵友情枯萎  
我也愿和你同往

当那忠实的心儿憔悴  
当那亲爱的人儿死亡  
谁还愿孤独地生存  
在这凄凉的世界上

时隔多年马克西姆终于明白，那个冲一身狼狈的他伸出友善的手的茜茜，那个他深爱着的如同光芒一般的茜茜，那个给予他信任的亲吻他面颊的茜茜已经死了，死在了重重阴谋之下，死在了他的懦弱与犹豫之下。是他，亲手害死了他最爱的人。

他忽又想起在那一瞬间读到的心意——

“安娜爱着的人是小天狼星，一直都是这样。”

【19】一九七九：丽莎

第二日晚餐时，马克西姆突然提议离开英国。安娜没有反对，她笑着答应了。马克西姆曾经有多喜欢茜茜的笑容，就有多讨厌安娜脸上的笑。

蒂娜去乖乖收拾行李。过了几日，他们离开了英国，蒂娜只身一人回到薇奥妮卡城堡。两人像是商量好了一般，谁也不提回城堡的事，仿佛在逃避什么一般。

离城堡最近的一次是在富森小镇。安娜站在玛丽恩桥上眺望新天鹅堡，而马克西姆看着那架摇摇晃晃的铁索桥怎么也不肯走上去。安娜见此哈哈大笑，马克西姆冷冷地瞪着她。

马克西姆不会再像从前那样用染着悲伤的目光注视安娜，安娜也不会对马克西姆动辄冷嘲热讽。他们试图重新建立关系，看上去已经成功了。

十二月的一天，马克西姆在游艇上给安娜庆祝她的二十一岁生日。安娜平静地对他说，自己怀孕了。

马克西姆对此并不感到意外。他们在旅行途中一直住在一起，睡在一张床上。他们到达多伦多的那个晚上，马克西姆行使了他未婚夫的权利，而安娜没有拒绝。她像是一只提线木偶一样，平静地接受了自己的命运。

不再受旧日情意影响的马克西姆对自己说，这只是因为这是她亲手为自己选择的路。

安娜时常会给莉莉 伊万斯写信。起初，马克西姆不愿意她再和任何与小天狼星 布莱克有瓜葛的人联系。但当他第一次拆开她写的信的时候，他居然会有片刻的失神。

那久违的欢快语气，是属于茜茜的……马克西姆仿佛看到了那个爱笑的充满善意的女孩重新出现在他的面前……可他也知道，这都是假象。当年的茜茜已经死了……

他用手摩挲着信尾的签名，反反复复地注视着它——“安娜 伊丽莎白”。茜茜从来不会写她的全名，只会写“茜茜”……马克西姆将信重新封好系在猫头鹰的爪子上。从那以后，他再也没有拆开过安娜与莉莉的通信。

圣诞节前夕，马克西姆带着已有一月身孕的安娜回到薇奥妮卡城堡。所有的仆役都站在前厅迎接两人的归来。安娜挽着马克西姆的手臂，在人群中扫视一圈，皱眉对瓦德太太说：

“我怎么没看到蒂娜？”

“蒂娜犯了错，已经被遣回家了。接替她的是丽莎。”瓦德太太恭敬地说，一个样貌平平的姑娘走上前来，对安娜行了个礼。

安娜对这个说法不置可否。她仔细打量着这位名叫“丽莎”的姑娘，随口问道：“我们以前是不是在哪里见过？”

“安娜小姐，我已经在城堡待了快两年了。”丽莎答道。

“原来如此。真是太可惜了。”她看了一眼身旁的马克西姆。要知道，蒂娜是马克西姆从女校中特意挑来的，至于原因两人都心知肚明。

和蒂娜不同，丽莎的办事能力出色极了。她没花多少时间就记清楚了安娜和瓦德太太的所有常用语。当年蒂娜可是学了好几个月还会弄错呢。不过这样一来，安娜就少了很多乐趣。她先前手头上的事被马克西姆以强硬的态度要走了，现在唯一要做的事情就是专心致志地做一名待嫁的新娘和一名准妈妈。

马克西姆不知从哪里找来一大堆孕妇读物，安娜只翻了一遍就把他们全都扔到一旁。马克西姆得知后来怒气冲冲地找她算账，她用一句话就把他给打发了。

“那堆破烂我可以一字不差地背下来，你还有什么不满意的？”

看在孩子的份上，马克西姆没去和她计较。安娜身旁的一众人小心翼翼地服侍着她，生怕她出点什么闪失。说来也奇怪，大多数孕妇在孕期都脾气刁钻古怪，安娜反倒是心态平和，对于仆人们从未疾言厉色。

平安夜那晚，城堡内部举行了一场晚宴。厨房连续忙碌了整整两周，走廊上所有的盔甲都被擦拭一新。在这一晚，安娜将会和马克西姆一同出现在晚宴上向大家送上祝福。

八点钟，美泉厅的大门缓缓打开，安娜挽着马克西姆出现在众人面前。她穿着一身火红的长裙，裙摆上装饰着施了魔法的丝带，仿佛有火焰在跳动。

众人还来不及赞叹那令人惊艳的魔法，便又是一阵惊呼。这次并不是因为叹服，而是出于恐惧——

安娜的面容突然模糊起来，一团黑雾笼罩在她的身上。不知是谁喊了一句“魔力暴动！”，大家纷纷害怕地退后。

她身旁的马克西姆紧紧抓住她的胳膊，不明白为什么这种事会发生在她的身上。倒是瓦德太太先反应过来。她迅速抽出魔杖将她击昏，示意马克西姆将她带走。她站出来对众人朗声宣布城堡遇袭，请大家迅速返回各自的房间，不要出来。

瓦德太太以强硬的手腕控制住局势后，匆忙赶到安娜身边。黑雾逐渐散去，安娜双眼紧闭，脸色比纸还要白。

“这到底是怎么回事？”马克西姆紧紧盯着瓦德太太，后者已经失去了刚刚震慑众人的气势，显得失措不安。

“这不可能，已经这么多年过去了……这不可能……”她绞着双手，喃喃自语。

“我问你她到底怎么了！”马克西姆质问道，瓦德太太害怕地抬头。现下房间里只有他们三人，一时间一片寂静。

瓦德太太好像终于下定了某种决心。

“小姐告诉过您面纱的秘密，对不对？”瓦德太太轻声问。

“对，”马克西姆点头道，“她说，她是个天生的易容马格斯。但是老温特夫人并不想让别人知道。她在城堡里每日惴惴不安，生怕别人来害她的孩子。她偏执地认为，这个能力会成为她最后的保命符。”

“所以老夫人用魔咒控制住她的能力，替她掩藏。但是茜茜的魔力太强了，在她七岁那年，魔咒再也抑制不住。可她那时候又太小，还不能收放自如……老夫人就让她带上面纱，继续保守这个秘密。直到十三岁那年，她才能完全掌握，也就摘下了面纱。”

“她这么和你说？”瓦德太太神色有些不自然，马克西姆立刻察觉到了。

“你还知道什么？”

瓦德太太走到床前，面色悲戚地看着她看着长大的小姐。“其实茜茜长得和夫人并不像，”她说，“她那么做只是为了报复那些人。”

马克西姆大惊。“你是说——”

瓦德太太点头，用悲伤温柔的目光注视着床上的人。

“你不知道她有多爱艾琳娜和娜娜，”她说，“这才是她原本的模样。”安娜的头发变成了黯淡的栗色，面目也不如先前张扬艳丽。马克西姆望着那张面庞，一段尘封已久的记忆将他击中——

“你一定就是马克西姆了，欢迎你来到薇奥妮卡城堡。”

是那个淅淅沥沥的雨天。恍惚间，记忆中笑意盈盈的面庞和眼前的这张重合起来，不再分离。

“原来如此，”马克西姆低声道，“当她受伤的时候……露出的才是她的真容。”

“易容马格斯很稀有，也是很复杂的魔法。他们可以随意改变自己的容貌，但很少有人会持续使用它、完全变成另一个人。他们中的大多数都会在平常保持原有的相貌，无论美丽还是丑陋。”

“想要完全变成另一副样子是极耗精力的，而且十分痛苦。没有任何魔药或者咒语可以帮助缓解这种痛苦，一旦受伤——”瓦德太太哽咽着说，“我们能做的只有等待。”

“会是谁？”

瓦德太太摇头。“我们只能等她醒来。”

“那孩子呢？”

“只能等她醒——”

“——那万一她醒不过来呢？”

瓦德太太转身看他，目光尖利如刀。

“她当然会醒来，”她傲然说，“因为她是安娜 伊丽莎白 温特。”

不错，因为她是安娜 伊丽莎白 温特，所以她会以公平与善意报答热爱她的人们，所以她会给予每个人同等的尊重，所以她会在危急时刻站出来保护弱者，所以她会独自一人承担所有的苦难，所以即使被雷电击中她也绝对不能倒下。

床上的人睫毛微微动了动。她缓缓睁开眼睛，打量着四周的布置，目光最后落在一脸惊喜的瓦德太太脸上。

“谢谢你，瓦迪，”她露出一个虚弱的微笑，“也谢谢你，马克西姆。”

不知为何，马克西姆觉得心里沉甸甸的。

安娜拒绝了瓦德太太递过来的面纱。她拿起魔杖，对着自己的脸低声念了一串咒语。很快，那个马克西姆熟悉的安娜又回来了。

“叫她们进来。”她对瓦德太太说。

瓦德太太担忧地看了她一眼，但没有违抗她的命令。过了一会，平常跟在安娜身边的几个女孩被带了进来。她们都低着头，强压着心中的好奇与不安。

“那个人就在你们中间，”安娜的声音比平时弱一些，但威严不减，“我等着你站出来。”

马克西姆刚想开口说什么，却被安娜一个眼神叫住。三分钟过去，还是没有任何一个人站出来。

“让我想想，”安娜的目光划过一排惊慌害怕的女孩，最终落在站在最左边的女孩身上，“艾丽莎 波特，好久不见。”她笑着说。

女孩抬起头，眼中淬着毒蛇般幽怨的光。“你是怎么发现我的？”她似是心有不甘。

“你给我的感觉和她很像。”安娜说。众人不解，唯有马克西姆明白了。正如波特家族世代传承的变形术、赫斯家族隐藏在血液中的预言天赋，温特家族自然也有属于自己的魔法。他们的祖先在摄神取念上有极高的造诣，这笔无形的财富一直荫泽后人。即使不是每个温特都像马克西姆一样是天生的摄神取念师，他们的感官也比寻常人敏锐一点。

“容貌可以改变，但是心不能。”安娜淡淡地说。

艾丽莎突然发出一阵让人毛骨悚然的低笑。“你错了，”她说，“这世上没有什么是永恒的。容貌易逝，心亦善变。”

“我曾经是那么喜欢你——我们曾经都是那么喜欢你。但是你对我们——对我做了什么？我们好心收留了你，你却夺走了属于我的机会！”

“那个本应去霍格沃茨的人是我！我才是真正的安娜 波特！我一直都以和你拥有一样的名字为傲，但到头来却为他人做了嫁衣。我不过就是一个可怜的替身，却天真地把你当成好人！”

安娜一言不发，不为所动。

“你走之后，我被叔父藏在家里。但没过多久我就逃走了，还偷走了他珍藏的古书。我改头换面，混进了女校。我知道你一定会回来，果然，没过几年你就卷土重来。你不是自诩无所不能吗？可我蛰伏在你身边这么久，你不是照样没发现吗？”

“你的妈妈曾经问过族中的人魔力要如何控制……我没费多少力气就发现了你的秘密。我在书中找到了对付你的办法。只需要一点点秋水仙粉末，你引以为傲的控制力就会完全崩溃！”她得意地说。

“所以——蒂娜是被你赶走的？”安娜神色安详地问道。

“当然。那个傻瓜，不知道是走了什么运居然能被一下子挑走。你在的时候我没法对她下手，但半年前她一个人回来，我就知道机会来了。瓦德太太早就看她不顺眼了——她总是毛手毛脚的，怎么配成为贵妇人身边最受器重的侍女？也就是你才会喜欢她，因为她和你那个妹妹简直如出一辙，对不对？”

“蒂娜是我挑选的侍女。”马克西姆说，艾丽莎的目光一下子向他扫来。

“这不是大名鼎鼎的温特先生吗？”她哈哈一笑，“您可不知道，有多少女校的学生把您当成梦中情人——可是你呢？偏偏挑了这么一个肮脏不堪的人做伴侣。”她用手指着坐在床上的安娜。

“——你住口！”

“有什么不能说的？不过我想她肯定没有告诉过你她在外面那段时间是怎么活下来的。茜茜小姐——上天的宠儿、温特家族高贵的继承人，为了活命，不惜在麻瓜世界做最低贱的舞女！装什么清纯高傲——她早就不是你心中那个一尘不染的茜茜了。她就是个靠卖笑为生的最下贱的娼妇！”

一室寂静。女孩们都不敢抬头，恨不得赶紧逃离这里；瓦德太太捂住嘴，眼泪从睁大的眼睛顺着脸上的皱纹流进手掌；马克西姆震惊得说不出话，他看看艾丽莎，又看看安娜。

“真正的丽莎呢？”安娜问道，仿佛刚刚只是听到了一些不痛不痒的话。

“哈！你现在还有心思去关心别人！你自己已经名节不保了！”艾丽莎语气轻蔑地说，“不妨告诉你，那个蠢货早就死了。”

“哦，你杀死了她，然后扮成了她的样子，”安娜轻描淡写地说，“不错，只有死人才能保守秘密。”她的脸上浮现出一个极淡的笑容。

“你，你要干什么！”艾丽莎下意识地后退几步。

“别怕，我不会杀了你，”安娜说，“我只会消除你的记忆、废了你的魔力，让你在余生都做一个平凡的麻瓜。”

艾丽莎跌倒在地，看着安娜一步步走近。“你——你不能这么做！当年是我们救了你一命！”她大声喊道。

安娜的魔杖尖上窜出一道绳索，将艾丽莎牢牢捆住。她的魔杖顶在她额头上，居高临下地看着这个女孩。艾丽莎是她在这世上仅存的几个血脉相连的人之一，可她没有丝毫手软。

“装什么宽容，”艾丽莎收起惧色，对这个即将夺走她最珍视的东西的人毫不留情地发起最后一击，“你知道吗，我最讨厌的就是你这幅虚伪的嘴脸。你既然当年能把匕首亲自送进娜娜的胸膛，为什么不在今日给我个痛快！”她狠厉地说。

“这是对你滥杀无辜的惩罚，”安娜说，“永别了，艾丽莎。”她眼中流露出一点悲哀，不知为谁。

她轻轻念出一串咒语，像是有风拂过。很快，艾丽莎的眼睛被抹去了仇恨，变得愈发空洞。又过了几秒，她的身子倒在地上，像是睡着了一般。

“把她带走吧，”安娜吩咐道，“我累了，你们也都下去吧。”她揉揉额角，看上去很疲惫的样子。

众人都小心翼翼地看着她，目光不免怪异。想想他们刚刚都听到了什么——

“你们都怎么了？”安娜轻轻皱眉，“想嫁给马克西姆的人能从城堡一直排到老宅，难道每个人我都要花心思去解释吗？”

瓦德太太看样子松了口气，又骄傲地挺起胸脯。女孩们带着绯红的脸颊告退。门口的两个侍卫走进来，将倒在地上的艾丽莎拖走。

“刚刚发生的事谁也不准说出去。”马克西姆突然冷声命令道。众人听出他话中的威胁之意，连忙点头称是。

大门合上，卧室重归寂静安宁。马克西姆紧紧盯着安娜的脸庞，看着她故作轻松地走到窗边。月色朦胧，在她的身上洒下一层银纱。她背对着他，将手搭在了窗台上，眺望着窗外的景色。

苍绿色的广袤森林，在月夜下波光粼粼的阿默尔湖，静静流淌的阿佩尔河……站在窗边的安娜神色淡淡的，像是这一方土地的守护者。人们仰望她，赞美她的美丽与聪慧，歌颂她的善良与仁慈，却忘记了她脚下的荆棘与泥潭，忽视了她头顶的电闪雷鸣。

“她刚刚说的都是真的，对不对？”马克西姆颤声问道，“你对它置之不理，是故意让大家以为那是假的，对不对？”

夏日的最后一朵玫瑰  
还在孤独的开放

“我不需要任何人的怜悯。”安娜面色冷淡。

“对——对不起，”马克西姆从她身后抱住她，月光映在他的脸上，如此悲伤，“对不起……”

所有她可爱的侣伴  
都已凋谢死亡

“马克西姆，谢谢你，”安娜的呼吸突然变得急促起来，她费劲地转头寻找他的眼睛，但那双灰绿色的眼睛已经失去了焦距，“但我想，我们的孩子大概保不住了……”

马克西姆抱住她软下的身子，焦急地呼喊她的名字，但没有什么用。一串晶莹的眼泪从她的眼角滑落，落到了马克西姆的手中。

再也没有一朵鲜花  
陪伴在她的身旁  
映照她绯红的脸庞  
和她一同叹息悲伤  
……

【20】一九七九：萨拉

时隔三个月，蒂娜再次回到薇奥妮卡城堡，回到安娜小姐的身边。她发现，安娜小姐没有从前那么喜欢笑了。听说她在平安夜的晚宴上遭到袭击，之后大病了一场。

连带着仆人们之间的氛围也变得紧张起来。安娜小姐病倒，管理城堡的大权就完全落到了马克西姆手中。他可没有安娜小姐那么仁慈，加之他那能看清对方心思的可怕能力，一时间城堡中人人自危。

唯一令蒂娜欣喜的是，安娜小姐和马克西姆在下个月就要举行婚礼了。她一心一意地守在安娜小姐身边，成了她身边最忠实可靠的人。

十二月的最后一天，蒂娜在衣帽间整理着安娜小姐的头饰，突然听到外面有人在窃窃私语。

“听说——那位在外面就是个……”

“不会吧，她可是……”

“这有什么不可能的，你没发现丽莎不见了吗？听说她已经被处死了。就因为知道了那位的私密事……”

“马克西姆少爷居然要娶这样的人！”

蒂娜越听越气愤。她扔下手中的活，走出衣帽间，用愤怒的目光瞪着那两名侍女。那两人看到她之后一点都不害怕。

“这不是那位身边的那个呆子吗？”她们讥笑道。

“我不准你们这么说安娜小姐！”蒂娜涨红了脸。

“你哪只耳朵听见我们在说她？”

这件事最后闹到了安娜小姐面前。她本来已经不再插手城堡里大大小小的事务，见蒂娜怒气冲冲地拽着两个人过来才打起精神着手处理。

蒂娜本以为那两人在安娜小姐面前会有所收敛，却没想到她们更加放肆了。安娜小姐坐在柔软的扶手椅上，有一搭无一搭地听着她们的冷嘲热讽，面无波澜。

“你们都是城堡里的老人了，”她搁下茶杯，不紧不慢地说，“萨拉，你母亲曾做过老夫人的贴身侍女，后来嫁给了原先城堡的侍卫长。选拔侍女的时候，你母亲为你说了不少好话。”

金发女巫突然脸红了。“那又怎么样？”她嚷道，但没有得到任何回应。

“维多利亚，”安娜小姐转而注视着另一名女巫的墨绿色眼睛，目光深沉如水，“五年前，是我救了你。”

“小姐……”那名女巫显得惶惶不安。

“曾经，我用自己的生命捍卫这座城堡和里面的人们，”安娜小姐站起来，目光落在窗外的连绵群山，“我没有让你们参与战斗，因为你们都是些柔弱女子。可那年我也只有十五岁。在我生死不明的时候，你们在哪里呢？”

维多利亚羞愧地低下脑袋。

“你们一直在这里。你们一边抱怨着索菲的严厉，一边怀念着你们的茜茜小姐。现在，我回来了，你们却说不要奉卑贱的舞女为主。”安娜小姐的语气寒冷如冰。不料萨拉突然喊道：

“茜茜小姐早就死了！你不过就是个卑劣的冒牌货！你比我们高贵不到哪去，却妄想霸占原本属于茜茜小姐的位置！”

安娜小姐的脸突然变得惨白。她的身子晃了晃，蒂娜担心地看着她，但她还是站住了。

“我是不是应该对你有如此忠心而感到高兴？”安娜小姐的声音中带些讥讽，“蒂娜，把这两个人关起来。等马克西姆交给他处置。”

“你没有权利这么做——”

“我有，”她平静地打断她，“就凭我现在还是安娜 伊丽莎白 温特，我就有权利这么做。”

蒂娜隐约觉得这句话有什么地方不对劲，但还是照做了。她将那两人关在了禁闭室。傍晚，马克西姆回到城堡，像往常一样先去看望安娜。

但安娜并没有乖乖待在卧室里，马克西姆突然有种不好的预感。他去了塔楼、藏书室、小会客厅、画廊、厨房……但哪里都见不到安娜的踪迹。她像是凭空消失了一般，消失在众人的眼皮子底下。

马克西姆最后来到空荡荡的美景厅，头顶的水晶吊灯闪着孤独耀眼的光，四周墙壁上镶嵌的巨大水晶镜映着他的身影。他想起就在这里他们曾跳过一支开场舞，他想起茜茜火红的裙子与那张银色的蝴蝶面具……

“摄神取念。”他闭上眼睛低声念道，搜寻的领域强行扩展到整个城堡。他能感受到城堡里每个人的思想，能看清楚他们的快乐、惧怕、悲伤与龌龊……但那都不是他要找的……

马克西姆猛地睁开眼睛，及时拔出挂在身侧的佩剑支撑地面才没有倒下。他半跪在地上大口喘着气，额头上满是汗珠，像是刚刚经历了一场生死搏斗。

一九七九年十二月三十一日，安娜 伊丽莎白只身离开薇奥妮卡城堡，像一只蝴蝶消失在花丛之中。当晚，她的未婚夫马克西米利安 弗兰茨 温特一剑刺死了一名叫“萨拉”的女巫。时隔五年，鲜血再度染红城堡阶前的白雪。

【21】一九八一：安娜

即使已经过去了一年多的时间，城堡上下仍然对那段安娜不在城堡的日子记忆犹新。马克西姆的脾气变得阴晴不定，萨拉的死只是个开端。那天以后，城堡中一多半的侍从或被严惩或被驱逐，又或者步了萨拉的后尘；而剩下的那一小半也大多被调至了别处。

马克西姆疯狂地寻找安娜，但她就像是人间蒸发了一样，谁也不知道她去了哪里。马克西姆从莉莉的来信中找到了一丝蛛丝马迹，可从那以后她再也没出现在过凤凰社众人面前。

事情的转机出现在八零年的九月初。那一天早晨，安娜小姐突然出现在城堡门口，神色悠然得竟像只是出去度了个假。城堡上下的仆役从没有如此热烈地盼望着这位女主人的归来。

不错——女主人。或许人性就是如此，茜茜式的善良注定只能成为牺牲品，马克西姆的铁血政策才是制胜法宝。

马克西姆匆匆走出城堡，沉静的外表下是一颗疯狂跳动的心。安娜披着一件深绿色的斗篷，别着水晶发卡的砂金色长发上还粘着晨间的露珠。他们隔着人群对方，仿佛成为了彼此世界的唯一。

你回来了。还好吗？

嗯，也就那样吧。

马克西姆读到她展露出的想法，露出一个微笑，旁人几乎都要惊掉了下巴。而那一边，安娜也露出一个笑容，仿佛什么都没有发生。

城堡的生活终于归于平静。马克西姆没去问安娜那大半年的时间都去了哪里、做了什么，似乎对于他来说都拥有当下就很不错。倒是安娜有一天装作不经意地提了一句：

“我答应了一个人，战争结束前都不会踏入英国一步。”

直觉告诉马克西姆，那个人并不属于凤凰社。但他无意多问，正如安娜一点也没有问城堡半年多来的状况。

也没有人多嘴去问婚礼的时间。一直到一九八一年的十一月，马克西姆还用着当初的那个理由做挡箭牌：安娜小姐重病卧床，婚礼无限期推迟。

这天一早，马克西姆收到了助理送来的报纸和一封简报。他立即下令封锁城堡内外所有的通信渠道，所有寄到的信件都要经过他的检查。

没人敢多说一个字，毕竟，大家都对那些仆役在城堡门口的惨死印象深刻。只有一个人能在马克西姆的盛怒之下保持镇定和冷静，那个人就是安娜。

“发生了什么？”安娜在晚餐时分问道。

“一点小事，”马克西姆漫不经心地说，“还不值得你费心。”

安娜没再多问，这一年多来她的变化很大。若是从前她说不定会跳出来和马克西姆针锋相对，故意惹他生气；又或者冷面以对，刻意不给他好脸色。可现在的安娜似乎已经被生活抹去了尖锐的棱角。

不管是过去的茜茜还是从前的安娜，她们都不会在马克西姆惩罚做错事的仆人时忽略他们求助的眼神，都不会欣然接受马克西姆对她的变相软禁，都不会因为衣服上一道没熨平的褶子就大发雷霆。

心高气傲的公主在撞得头破血流后终于放下她那些不切实际的理想，与身后的王子握手言和。只是她不再宽厚仁爱，而是变成了很多年前她最讨厌的那种人。

马克西姆对现在的生活很满意，他无意改变，也时刻警惕着那些可能冲击他们平静生活的因素。比如，英国硝烟弥漫的战场与那个该死的小天狼星 布莱克。

十一月二日，马克西姆与安娜准备出发去夏威夷度假。这天早上，她收到了好友莉莉的来信——那只可怜的小猫头鹰在经过几天的飞行后差点没中途一头从空中栽下来。所幸，它一头栽在了城堡的露台上，恰巧被安娜捡到。

莉莉在信中问安娜的夏威夷之行如何。安娜匆匆提笔写下回信，告诉她他们因为一些事情耽搁了，现在正准备出门呢。她找了一只大个的谷仓猫头鹰将信寄出去后便出门了。他们先通过飞路网来到汉堡的港口，再乘船去夏威夷。等他们回到城堡时，积雪已经落满了阿默尔湖四周的松树林，美泉厅早已为平安夜晚宴装饰一新。

等待着安娜的是一封被退回来的信。“莉莉 波特收”——安娜盯着一个多月前自己亲手在信封上写下的那个名字，终于察觉出一丝不对劲。

她已经有多久没收到关于英国的消息了？一周，两周——甚至更久？就算是鹰隼在笼中待久了也会失去锋利的目光与尖利的爪子，安娜仔细回忆才发现不知不觉中她已经在这温柔的陷阱中待了将近两个月。

她想起十一月一日的那个早晨马克西姆突然命令封锁通信渠道，终于忆起他流露出了那么一丁点的紧张。一定是哪里出了差错，她想。

打探消息对于安娜来说家常便饭、谋生的本事。她太擅长伪装自己，太懂得如何琢磨人心了。她没费多少工夫就从一个负责外出采买的仆人那里拿到了自己想要的东西——一份英国的报纸。

“托尼，别忘了替我在马克西姆少爷面前美言几句！”那个仆人对她殷勤地说。

她假扮的助理托尼冷漠地点头，转身离去。她几乎可以预想到这个人几个小时后的结局，但心中的怜悯转瞬即逝。

第二天一早，马克西姆看到了放在他案头的信——是安娜的笔迹。他皱眉拆开了这封信——

亲爱的马克西姆，

我已经知道了你向我隐瞒的事。莉莉和詹姆死了，小天狼星出卖了他们、杀死了彼得，现在人已经在阿兹卡班了。

我不相信这一切，这其中一定有蹊跷。小天狼星不可能是叛徒，这一点我确信无疑。既然战争已经结束，那我必须要过去看看。

这一路也许凶险，但我非去不可。我可以毫不犹豫地把小天狼星扔到战场上，因为我知道他会像个英雄般死去；但我不能任由别人冤枉他却不管不问，我不能让他背负骂名孤独死去。我做不到。

一直以来你都说你很爱我，但我从来没对你这么说过。我知道你心里其实在意得要命，偏偏就喜欢装出一副毫不在乎的别扭模样。其实，你早就在我的心中占有一席之地。我爱你，像爱家人一样爱你。

我早就不恨你了，早在对你说“我们可以重新开始”的时候就已经放下了。又或者说，我对你从来都没有真正的仇恨。马克西姆，万一我没有回来，请你一定要好好活着。但我想这种可能很小，因为我还从没办砸过什么事。

如果你愿意的话，请于二十四日下午在滑铁卢大街十四号等我。若一切顺利，我们可以晚上回城堡参加晚宴。

祝我好运吧，顺致早安  
安娜 伊丽莎白

十七个小时后，屹立于北海之中的阿兹卡班巫师监狱。

狱卒为魔法部的特使打开牢房的大门，继而恭敬地退下。一个带着兜帽的瘦高身影走进小天狼星的牢房，那人的脸隐藏在黑色的兜帽之下。小天狼星还没反应过来，就被那人捏住下巴、强行灌进去几滴透明的药水。

“告诉我，你十月三十一日晚上去了哪里。”


	3. 第三部分 夜色阿兹卡班

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三部分 夜色阿兹卡班  
【22】一九八一：克罗诺斯——时间  
【23】一九七五：尤瑞艾莉——蛇妖  
【24】一九七六：阿佛洛狄忒——情欲  
【25】一九七六：维丹蒂——命运  
【26】一九七七：赫尔墨斯——欺骗  
【27】一九七九：阿瑞斯——战争  
【28】一九八零：欧若拉——黎明  
【29】一九八一：诺克斯——黑暗

第三部分 夜色阿兹卡班

【22】一九八一：克罗诺斯——时间

一九八一年，十月的最后一天，英格兰小镇上的一家小酒馆。

“你为什么不早告诉我呢？”小天狼星发出一声轻轻的叹息，“为什么要不辞而别呢？”

面前的女子憔悴不堪，像是夏日花园中的最后一枝玫瑰，残败的花瓣已经在风中摇摇欲坠。她拿起手帕擦干眼泪，温柔地注视着对面的小天狼星。

“因为……我发现我爱上了你，就在那一天，”安娜的面目从未如此真实，“但我的世界里并不是只有你一个人。”

狮子那颗刚刚被满足的心发出一声怒吼。“你什么意思？”小天狼星冷冷问道。他瞬间就想起了那名天生就会摄神取念的温特先生，那可不是什么愉快的回忆。

安娜轻轻笑出声来。“你误会我的意思了……我想说的是，爱情只是我的世界中很小的一部分。对你来说也是如此，对所有人来说都是如此。”

小天狼星禁不住点头。不错，他几乎从未考虑过这个词，除了——他抬头去看对面的人，突然想到一个很重要的问题。“你的时间转换器是从哪弄来的？”

“这个嘛，”安娜露出了一个狡猾如狐的笑，这笑容小天狼星早就熟记于心，“这是我的秘密。我不能告诉你。”

“那就别怪我不能相信你了。”小天狼星抱起双臂，心中却笃定自己已经胜券在握。

安娜面露嘲讽。“一不留神让你捉住弱点真是不幸，”她晃荡着酒杯中的瑰红，“这个故事可不短。我不想把我们宝贵的时间浪费在这上面。”红酒晃出了一点，不偏不倚正滴在小天狼星的领角。安娜笑眯眯地看着那点酒渍，对自己的杰作十分满意。

“那就长话短说。”小天狼星按下自己心中因为她的故意无礼而升起的怒气。安娜扬起一抹笑容。

“它当然不是魔法部里放着的那堆摆设——那堆破烂只能让时间倒流几个小时。而我手上的这只，”她把玩着链子上的金色吊坠，挑起眉毛，“能倒回的时间是无限。最后一个被制造出的时间转换器，也是有史以来最完美的一个。它来自莱斯特兰奇家族，被它的第一个拥有者命名为‘克罗诺斯’。”

每个古老的巫师家族都有世代传承的魔法技艺——温特家族的摄神取念，波特家族的变形术，赫斯家族和特里劳妮家族的预言，普林斯家族的魔药等等。家族魔法的传承，一在存于血脉的天赋，二在世代积累的智慧，两者缺一不可。

随着时间流逝，许多古老强大的魔法逐渐失传于世，莱斯特兰奇家族的便在其列。而他们负责守护的，是时间魔法。

【23】一九七五：尤瑞艾莉——蛇妖

从坐落于山崖之上的薇奥妮卡城堡顺着伊萨河往东北方向眺望几十公里便是慕尼黑。这座由一座修道院发展而来的城市如今已有一百多万人口，这其中不乏一些特殊群体。

晚上八点钟，报时钟声从新市政厅的钟楼传出。商店陆续关门，餐馆和酒吧倒是越来越热闹。当最后一记钟声传到音乐厅广场时，恰巧有一道黑影随着空气的爆破声凭空出现在临近的王宫花园一角。

“这一路可真是够呛。”金发男子从草地上爬起来，掸掸黑袍上的灰。他从口袋里掏出一张小纸片，借着路灯微弱的光看清楚上面的几行字，又把这张皱巴巴的纸片重新塞进口袋。

他走出王宫花园，沿着路德维希大街往东北方向走了大概三分钟。一路上没人去在意他不合时宜的长袍。此时正值啤酒节，路上奇装异服的人多了去了。

三分钟后，他在一家转角处的咖啡店停住脚。咖啡店已经关门了。他转动了一下大门的黄铜把手，低声说道：

“尤瑞艾莉。”

接着他径直穿过了这扇门，仿佛它根本不存在一般。展现在他面前的是一条通往地下酒吧的、由花岗岩砌成的窄楼梯。酒吧入口的上方挂着一块已经掉漆的招牌——“尤瑞艾莉”，它的旁边是一盏昏黄的小灯。

待走进尤瑞艾莉时，男巫已经脱去了一身厚重的黑袍。现在的他穿着麻瓜破洞的牛仔裤，耳朵上还挂着几只耳环。一个皮肤黝黑的妖精侍者每只手拿了四个大酒杯，对他咧嘴说了句“耳环不错”。

尤瑞艾莉，历史悠久的鱼龙混杂之地。在这里，你总是能得到意外之喜。

男巫点了一杯火焰威士忌，一边喝酒一边竖起耳朵听着四周的动静。

海风吹乱金色的长发  
海水映照美丽的面庞  
让我们一同起航，我的爱人  
快乐就在我们的手上  
……

“还没人能找到茜茜小姐吗？”

“每周都有人说见到她了，但没有一个是真的。要我说，这也不是什么坏事。”

“不是说她故意纵火偷走了家族的宝物吗？”

“这种鬼话你也信？谁会去偷本来就属于自己的东西？”

“你们在说谁？”

“你从哪个犄角旮旯里来的，连茜茜小姐都不知道？”

“我当然知道……可她死的时候连十六岁都不到。”

“谁和你说茜茜小姐死了！”

“好吧，无意冒犯——我只是不明白你们对——呃，她的这种特别的感情。”

天空不再晴朗  
波浪不再温柔  
你去了哪里，我的爱人  
请不要把我抛下

“……在魔法部建立之前，巫师们不得不东躲西藏。只有魔力特别强大的巫师才能救下那些被四处追捕的同类。起初他们只是生活在一起，相互照应。随着时间的推移，他们通过婚姻逐渐形成了一个个家族。”

“那些弱小的巫师不得不依附于强大的家族才能生存下去。而家族与家族之间也时常因为抢夺资源有摩擦发生。巫师本来就是人数稀少，为了避免不必要的损失，十二个最强大的家族达成了协议，定期举办联席会议来解决问题。”

“他们根据家族的力量来划分资源。越强大的家族势力范围就越大，弱小的只能被蚕食吞并。而家族的力量来自于巫师。家族中最优秀的巫师将被派去出席联席会议，他们的魔力将成为谈判的重要筹码。”

“即使有联席会议的裁决，各个家族私底下还是摩擦不断，很少有地盘交接会是风平浪静。民众们渴望和平的生活，就只能去寻找那个最强大的守护者。几百年间，十二家族的名单不断变化，有时比十二个少，有时比十二个多。但温特家族的名字一直都在，它羽翼下的土地也一直安然无恙。”

“可现在有魔法部了啊，为什么还——”

“听我把话说完，小子！这是我们几百年来的传统与信仰，不是说变就变的。我相信直到现在，温特家族还在守护着这片土地，只是以一种你看不到的方式罢了。”

“那那位茜茜小姐呢？你能指望一个十六岁的女孩做什么？”

“放尊敬点，否则别怪我对你不客气。”

“茜茜小姐告诉我们每个人都是平等的，每个人都值得被尊重、被爱。”

“我的兄弟曾经被冤入狱。我向茜茜小姐求助，是她写给大法官的一封信救了他……这对她来说可能是举手之劳，但她一个小小的举动就可以改变一个人的未来。”

“有这种能力的人不在少数。这话不假，但有几个人舍得在我们身上下力气？”

“我一个要好的朋友就是被茜茜小姐资助的那家孤儿院收留了才保住性命，你不知道那些麻瓜小孩有多可怕！”

“我的妹妹在城堡里当过差。她告诉我茜茜小姐对他们从不苛责。”

“原来是这样……那就谢谢你们了。”

周围几人诧异地看着那个戴着兜帽的瘦弱巫师离开。他端着酒杯踉跄了几步，突然被一只修长有力的手稳稳扶住。飞溅出的酒浸湿了对方画着球队队徽的T恤，但金发男人一点都不介意。

“终于找到你了，”他懒洋洋地说。那名巫师狼狈地抬头，眼睛在昏暗的光线中闪烁着倔强的光芒，“你又去别人那找存在感了吗？”

他没说话，尝试着挣脱男人的手掌，但没有成功，只能在男人的挟持下快步往前走。“自己的光荣事迹从别人嘴里听到，感觉如何呀？”

“他们说的那个人不是我！放手！”他低声吼道。两人此时已经来到了一个隐秘的角落，他终于不再顾及旁人将那句憋在心中许久的话吼了出来。

他的兜帽在这时掉下来——不，应该说是——“她”。她有着亚麻色的卷发、碧绿色的眼睛和微翘的鼻子，两颊上带着几颗不那么明显的雀斑。

“安娜 伊丽莎白 温特，”金发男人抓住她的手臂，将她牢牢地按在原地，“你再敢冲我吼一句我立刻就把你交出去。我想，你应该很期待与他们的重逢吧。”他炙热的气息落在她的耳边，轻轻松松地引起了她的怒火。

“你到底有什么目的？”安娜的声音气得直发抖，“我不明白，我搞不明白我对你来说有什么利用价值。他们也许会给你点赏金——但你根本就不在乎，不是吗？”

“你错了。我和你一样在乎那些肮脏的金子，”男人笑道，“不，也许你比我要更在乎它们一点。毕竟你都已经——”他一只手抓住她的两只手腕，另一手挑起她的下巴强迫她看向自己。

“——你还想从我这里得到什么？”

“我想得到你的全部。”他打量着她的脸庞，我们说不清这其中是情欲多一些还是商人般的精明更多一点。

“痴人说梦，”安娜冷笑一声，“我从不属于任何人，我只属于我自己。”

“看看吧，就是这张脸、这具躯体，”男人的声音像是在草地上蜿蜒爬行的毒蛇发出的“嘶嘶”声，他毫不掩饰自己眼中的贪婪，“曾经令多少麻瓜男人前赴后继。”

“你既然自认为身份高贵又何必到这里来自甘堕落？”

“身份高贵？不——相信我，那都是无稽之谈，只是为了光明正大地维护自己的利益而找的挡箭牌。我并不恨麻瓜，但是谁让他们挡了我们的路呢？”

“满嘴谎话的伪君子。”

“我不介意你直接称呼我为‘满嘴谎话的小人’，”男人微笑道，“好了，言归正传。我上次向你提议的事你考虑的如何了？”

“去勾引奥托 温特，然后杀了他？”安娜的语气中流露出嘲讽，“他就是个无用的蠢蛋。你能从中得到什么好处？”

“这好处显而易见，我将逐渐培养出一名优秀的杀手，也许她愿意继续为我所用。怎么，不考虑一下吗？这笔佣金可比你如今的薪酬丰厚得多。想象一下，你要和多少个——”

“你明知道他是我的族人——”

“——还是害死你全家的帮凶，你落到如今这样的田地可全都是拜他们所赐。下不去手？说实话，我开始认真考虑那些人说的话了。我真不敢相信你居然到这个时候还在犹豫。茜茜小姐，你何止是有一颗圣母般仁慈的心啊，你简直是嫌自己活得还不够惨。”

“不会有人比你更清楚天之骄女一朝堕落凡尘的滋味。难道你就不想复仇吗？想想你的母亲是如何被人害死的，想想你的父亲替你挡下的那道死咒，想想你那位被人欺负现在还躺在床上苟延残喘的妹妹——你不是说你最爱她了吗？我听说，你好像连给她救命的药都快买不起了。”

安娜脸上的表情扭曲起来。她愤怒地盯住眼前这个轻描淡写说出她承受的所有痛苦的人，眼睛红了起来。“你明明知道，那个人是马克西姆的哥哥。”她一字一句地说。

“一个几乎没有任何血缘关系的哥哥，”男人嗤笑道，“你不会到现在还想着你那位未婚夫吧？你真的以为走到如今的地步还和他有重新开始的可能？”

“听说他是温特家族一百年以来最出色的摄神取念师。难道他会察觉不到那些人的异动吗？既然他察觉到了，那为什么没有告诉你？”

安娜死死盯住男人不断晃动的耳环，泪水在她的眼眶中打转。

……  
长发变为毒蛇  
眼眸浸满毒液  
你为何将我抛下，我的爱人  
仇恨将要把我吞噬

“别再替他找借口了。承认吧，你爱上的男人就是一个胆小如鼠的懦夫。”他的脸上露出了残忍的微笑。

“我从未爱过他，”安娜眨眨眼睛，没有让眼泪流出来，“我以后再也不会爱上任何男人。我答应你，但我要求双倍佣金——为了娜娜。”

她直视着他的眼睛，不再有任何软弱或是不忍。男人刚刚说的话她怎会想不到？只不过是不愿意承认、不愿意丢下盔甲去直面最残酷的现实。但他刚刚几句简简单单的话已经打碎了她所有的幻想——

马克西姆还是温特家族那个天赋出众的少爷，但她却不再是那个高贵美丽的茜茜小姐。没有人愿意去欣赏跌落泥土的玫瑰花，他们只会唾弃她身上的肮脏污渍。对于她而言，他不再是软肋，亦不会是盔甲。

男人收起讽刺，微微一笑。他没有指出她话中自相矛盾的地方，这大概是他体贴别人的极限了。“成交，”他说，“对了，送你一份小礼物。”他从口袋里拿出一个系着缎带的小盒子递给她。

“除了你的钱，我是不会收下任何东西的，”安娜冷傲地说，“漂亮姑娘多得是，别在我这浪费时间了。”她转身离去，呈现在他人眼中的已然是另一幅面孔。

拉巴斯坦 莱斯特兰奇饶有兴致地目送着她的背影离开。这世上有什么乐趣比得上亲手将一块洁白的画布涂满属于自己的颜色？又有什么快感比得上将剔透的水晶丢入污泥、看着她徒劳地在其中挣扎？

四个月前，他在一家麻瓜酒吧里邂逅了一名舞女，被她那些天真得可笑的想法吸引。很快，他就察觉出一丝不对劲。

她不属于那里。她不属于那些愚蠢的麻瓜，不属于那黑暗的泥沼。他像是一只嗅到猎物的欢快的猎犬，一步步走近狩猎的战利品——那是属于他的战利品，仅仅属于他一个人。他为她一掷千金，试图用金光闪闪的钱币和虚假的浓情蜜意使她缴械投降。他麻痹着她的神经，假意抚慰着她身上的伤口，让她以为她在这世上还有所依靠，接着微笑着揭开她一层又一层的面纱，终于发现了她所有的秘密，使她不得不任由他摆布。

人生来孤独，这世上没有谁可以依靠——这是安娜 伊丽莎白从他这里学到的第一课、也是最重要的一课。

“祝你好运，”拉巴斯坦举起酒杯，朝她离开的方向做了一个敬酒的动作，一头金发在酒吧昏暗的光线中是那么的耀眼，“我的女孩。”

失去爱人，无需温暖  
她孤独地活在这世上  
用尽世间最恶毒的诅咒  
直至英雄珀尔修斯将她的头颅斩下  
……  
智慧女神赐给他钻石宝剑  
飞马佩加索斯载着他飞过天际  
他得到了公主的芳心  
多么美满

【24】一九七六：阿佛洛狄忒——情欲

新年的钟声敲响，拉巴斯坦独自坐在塔楼上，旁边有几个空酒瓶子倒在地上。他的脸隐藏在阴影之中，整个人看上去有些颓废。

一个个子高挑的女孩凭空出现在他身旁，她的袍角在寒冷的晚风中翻滚。

“你叫我来做什么？”她冷声问道。

拉巴斯坦闻声抬头，摇摇晃晃地举起酒瓶。“你来晚了，”他醉醺醺地说，看到对方的鹰钩鼻和深色眼睛后笑了一声，“你还是不肯在我面前显露真容吗？”

“我不相信你。”她斩钉截铁地说。

“一个狡猾的斯莱特林很难去完全信任一个人，”拉巴斯坦赞扬道，“恭喜你，终于在新的一年里成了我的同类。”

安娜冷笑一声。“我对你的学校和学院没有兴趣。”

拉巴斯坦终于收起了他的玩世不恭，黑色的眼睛危险地眯起，带些不满打量着自己的猎物。“别试图去挑战我的底线。”他的话中带着警告的意味。

安娜似乎退缩了一下，但终是没有露出害怕的模样。“你叫我过来到底要做什么？”她再次问道。

“听说新年的烟火不错，所以我特意邀请你来看烟花。”他慢慢说。

“你以为我会相信？说吧，你又要让我去做什么？”她不耐烦地问道。

只是一瞬间，拉巴斯坦的眼中划过一丝受伤的神情。但它们消失得是如此之快，让安娜下意识地认定那是错觉。

“好吧，我确实有事要告诉你，”他慢慢从地上站起来，安娜在旁边冷冷看着，一点过去搭把手的意思都没有，“你过来。”他命令道。

安娜警惕地看着他，放在口袋里的右手紧紧攥住魔杖柄。她一步步地走向天台边缘的拉巴斯坦，全身都处于高度防备的状态。

“别害怕，我的千面娇娃，”拉巴斯坦将她一把揽入怀中，由不得她挣扎，“我只是想换个地方，换换口味。”他语气轻佻地说。

安娜脸上冰冷的面具没能遮住她心中的反感与厌恶。她看拉巴斯坦的目光仿佛是在看一堆令人恶心的呕吐物。

“给钱。”她冷冷地说。拉巴斯坦哈哈大笑，腾出一只手掏出鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋，没有一丝犹豫地放在安娜手上，安娜没有丝毫难为情地接下。

“好好看看这里吧。”拉巴斯坦揽住安娜，宽大温暖的斗篷将两人裹在一起，古龙水的味道萦绕在安娜鼻尖。她不喜欢这种味道，却已学会了忍耐。

漆黑的天空中没有星星，也没有月亮，大地上的一切都笼罩在黑暗当中。安娜向北望去——特拉缇娜街、音乐厅广场、慕尼黑王宫，灯火通明的路德维希大街、凯旋门、索尔兄妹广场，依附于伊萨河延绵数里的英国花园、带着星星点点灯光的施瓦本区——温特家族的老宅便藏于此处。那里，现在一定在举办一场热闹非凡的宴会吧？

看吧，就在这里，就在这座城市——有人在生活，有人在生存；有人在享受，有人在煎熬；有人欢声笑语，有人愁云惨淡；有人在云端喝着玉露琼浆，有人在泥沼啃食烂泥草根；有人宣称这是最好的时代，有人痛恨这黎明前的黑暗；有人坚信天堂也不过如此，有人咒骂着这被魔鬼掌控的炼狱。

但其实，我们都在人间。

“再过几个小时，我就要走了，”拉巴斯坦对安娜说，“我在外面逛荡的时间够久了，该回去了。你愿意和我一起走吗？”

“——好继续受你摆布？”

“拒绝我的邀请是有代价的，”拉巴斯坦傲慢地说，“你就这么迫不及待地想要试一试吗？”

“乐意至极。”她说。

拉巴斯坦的表情起伏了一下，好像要微笑似的。这时，天边突然发出一声巨响，五颜六色的绚丽烟花一朵接一朵的在漆黑的夜幕之中绽放，成为了这单调的黑白世界里唯一的色彩、这漆黑的漫长冬夜中唯一的光芒。

就在这时——就在安娜愣神的那一刹那，拉巴斯坦瞅准时机吻住了她的双唇。安娜缓缓闭上了眼睛，被动地接受着他所有不加掩饰的霸道与疯狂的掠夺。在血腥味在口腔中弥漫开后，拉巴斯坦终于放开了她。

“他们马上就要找到你了，”他的脸上在烟火的映衬下带着奇异的微笑，“你现在后悔还来得及。跟我去英国吧，相信我，你会喜欢上那里的。”

“——是你做的？你让我把娜娜丢给他们？你休想！”她气冲冲地转身，拉巴斯坦一把拽住她的手腕。

“向他们透露了你的消息，我真的十分抱歉，”他的话中并没有多少抱歉的意味，“但这个交易实在是太划算了。作为补偿，我可以答应你一个条件。你拿着这个就可以找到我。”他将一个小盒子塞到他手里。

“我这辈子都不想再碰到你。”安娜将这句话直接甩在了他的笑脸上，扬起拿着盒子的那只手。

“别忙着扔掉嘛。蓝宝石的，好歹还值几个加隆。”

安娜没再和他说什么，似乎觉得他说得也有道理。她带着那个系着缎带的小盒子幻影移形离开了。拉巴斯坦笑笑，从地上捡起来一只半空的酒瓶，在夜空下仰头灌下一口烈酒。

也许，身手敏捷的猎人已经在不知不觉间爱上了那只美丽的猎物，但他不能在茂密的森林中继续停留——即使他很想这么做。追逐猎物不是他的唯一，猎人还有属于他自己的战场。

他只能毁掉猎物的安身之所，让她无从躲避。她明白只能依靠于他之时，便是猎人撷取胜利果实的时刻。

【25】一九七六：维丹蒂——命运

“命运女神告诉我，我们还会见面的。”拉巴斯坦笑眯眯地说。

时间是一九七六年的七月，两人坐在破釜酒吧二楼的一间包厢中，隐约能听到楼下的音乐与喧闹。

“命运女神告诉我，她很乐意现在就剪断属于你的那根丝线。”安娜的话中带着威胁，拉巴斯坦听后直接笑出了声。

相传，每个人在出生之时便命数已定。每一位神祇与凡人都有一条代表自己命运的丝线，丝线的蜿蜒代表了命途坎坷。而当命运女神剪断丝线的时候，无论神祇或者凡人都会死去。

“命运女神还说过‘每个人的生命只有一次，谁也不能重头来过’呢，”拉巴斯坦漫不经心地说，“但时间并非不能改变。”

“不，时间是不会向回行驶的。”安娜反驳道。

“Doch，”拉巴斯坦再次否定道，“你和我争辩这个问题没有任何意义。不妨告诉你，魔法部的那些时间转换器全部都是出自莱斯特兰奇家族——”

“——那堆只能倒回去六个小时的破烂？”

拉巴斯坦难得地脸红了。“我们当然不会把最好的交出去，”他嚷道，“好东西还在我们自己手里留着呢！”

“是啊，我早就听说了，”安娜向他投以同情的一瞥，“有的家族魔法还在传承，有的已经彻底丢失。而你们属于不上不下的——东西都在，就是后代全都是些蠢蛋。”

“你懂什么？”拉巴斯坦不满地说，“如果随随便便一个人就能回到过去改变时间线，那这个世界早就乱套了。”

“是啊没错，”安娜看样子对此事毫不关心，“但你们并没花什么心思守护它，对吧？恰恰相反，你们迫不及待地想要重新撬开这扇大门，可它愣是纹丝不动。”

“这没什么不好，”拉巴斯坦说，“就连黑魔王也——”他意识到自己说了什么，突然住嘴，神情紧张地看向四周。

“好了，我才不关心你的主人怎样呢。你知道我今天为什么和你见面。”安娜严肃地说。

“我当然知道，”他嘲讽一笑，“为了那些肮脏的金子呗。”

“是啊，要不然你还有什么我能瞧上眼的地方呢。你该庆幸自己还有点可利用的价值，”安娜点燃了一根香烟，“感谢梅林吧，年轻人。”

拉巴斯坦一愣——这句话是这么熟悉，差不多就是去年的这个时候他以过来人的口吻告诉那个惊慌倔强的女孩的。拉巴斯坦没有去问过去的半年时间她是如何度过的，也没有去问她是如何逃出重重包围的，更没有去问她为什么突然决定和自己见面。生平第一次，他会惧怕某个人说出口的话以及她身上天翻地覆的改变。这让他隐隐感到愧疚与不安。

“我要你去应聘马尔福的秘书，”拉巴斯坦慢慢说，“他这阵子忙着《预言家报社》的事，正好需要个帮手。”

“你能从中得到什么好处？”安娜挑眉。

“这是我的秘密，”拉巴斯坦耸耸肩，“不关你的事。”

“随便你，”安娜吐出一串眼圈，“成交。三天内把金子打到我在古灵阁的账户里。”她掐灭了香烟，将它丢到了烟灰缸里，然后起身准备离开

“知道了，”拉巴斯坦的声音有些闷闷的，“别忘了换张脸！”他提醒道。

今日的安娜留着酒红色的长发，翠绿的眼睛似乎能勾人魂魄——看上去有几分眼熟。拉巴斯坦不知道她的灵感从何而来，但效果无疑是不错的。

“谢谢你的提醒，”安娜没有回头，“不过就算是你不这么说我也会这么做的。”

两人一前一后走下楼，木质的楼梯不断发出“吱吱”的声音，像位不堪其重的老妇。今日不知是什么节日，老板汤姆珍藏的大个留声机被抬出来，以震耳欲聋的音量放着一首爵士味很浓的歌，酒吧中央的桌椅都被清到四周，一群男女巫师在中间群魔乱舞。

哦，来搅搅我的这锅汤  
如果你做得很恰当  
我会熬出火热的爱  
陪伴你今夜暖洋洋

“沃贝克的歌，有点老了，不是吗？”拉巴斯坦看着眼前的安娜，心中生出来一丝紧张。

“我没听过她的歌，”安娜垂下眼眸，突然有些不自在，“抱歉。”她说着就要离开这里。

“别走嘛，”拉巴斯坦抓住她的胳膊，惊讶地发现她居然在发抖，“陪我跳一曲。”

安娜的神情有点不对劲。拉巴斯坦一时间摸不着头脑，一句话脱口而出：“我给你加钱。”

那双翠绿色的眼睛转向他，里面跳动着冷冷的嘲讽。拉巴斯坦从未见过她这幅神情，心中竟有些惧意。

“好啊。”她忽然冲他粲然一笑。

他牵着她的手走下最后几级楼梯，握住她的手、揽住她的她的腰，与她对视。舞技超群的两人在人群中很快成了焦点。最后一个音符落下，拉巴斯坦揽住安娜，深情地俯视着她，安娜很配合地摆出一副含情脉脉的样子。众人纷纷喝彩。

“喂！你快放开她！”一道不和谐的声音出现。拉巴斯坦恋恋不舍地放开安娜，看着她轻轻皱眉转过身去。他不太高兴地看向来者。

“请问你找我有事吗？”安娜彬彬有礼地问道。

头发乱糟糟的男孩在看到安娜的脸后愣住了。“对，对不起——”他结结巴巴地说，不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，“我想我应该是认错人了。”

拉巴斯坦终于明白那种熟悉的感觉从何而来——那个因为大名鼎鼎的詹姆 波特而变得同样有名的麻瓜出身的女巫，莉莉 伊万斯。安娜竟然在不知情的情况下按照她的容貌改了模样，还碰巧遇到了怒气冲冲的詹姆 波特。

不出所料，很快那个四人小团体就出现在了他们面前——詹姆 波特、小天狼星 布莱克、莱姆斯 卢平和彼得 佩迪鲁。在看到小天狼星后，拉巴斯坦露出了一抹轻蔑的笑。

“好久不见，布莱克少爷。”他很有礼貌地打了招呼，小天狼星的脸上露出不屑。

“拉巴斯坦 莱斯特兰奇，”他冷冷说道，“能在这里碰到你真是意外。莫非你的主人有什么任务需要你来这里执行？”

“哦，这就不劳你费心了，”他风度翩翩地说，继而扭头对身旁的安娜露出截然不同的温柔表情，“别和他们浪费时间了。我们走吧。”

安娜带着淡淡的笑意，挽起他的手臂和他一同离去。两个长期处于黑暗的人一同走到阳光下，不约而同地眯起了眼睛。

“他们是谁？”安娜难得好奇地问。

“啊，我忘了。很快你就能在学校碰到这个小团体了，”拉巴斯坦揉揉被阳光刺痛的眼睛，顺口报上了前三位的名字，却到第四个人那里卡了壳，“算了反正他就是个凑数的。如果你想在学校里过上平静的生活，最好离他们远一点。”

“那个布莱克是什么来头？”她又问道。

“他很勇敢——或者说，他是一个自以为是的傻瓜。他去了和家族相反的阵营，并引以为傲，我还挺佩服他的——前阵子他离家出走，这件事闹得沸沸扬扬的。说起来我们还有点亲戚关系，但这并不妨碍我们以后在战场上拼个你死我活。”他说，不知安娜为何会对此产生兴趣。他想起毕业前学院里那些谈起小天狼星 布莱克就一脸兴奋的女生……

“别告诉我你看上他的脸了。”他沉着脸说。

“哦，那可说不好，”安娜笑道，“毕竟这不就是个看脸的世界嘛。”她一语双关地说。

如果说从前的安娜还是一只能被他掐住弱点的小蛇，那现在的她已经无懈可击。他曾经想要教给她的那些东西——精明、虚伪、残忍、自私，她已运用娴熟；那块他曾经想要浸入泥潭的剔透水晶早已失去她原先夺目的纯洁光彩。他本以为他在这一天会很高兴，因为她终于被他训练成了一把可以插向敌人心脏的闪着寒光的尖刀。

但当这一天真正到来的时候，他并没有感到欣喜。他只是像个失去了心爱玩具的孩子一般呆呆地站在原地，看着她带着如野玫瑰般张扬肆意的笑容扬长而去，怅然若失。

【26】一九七七：赫尔墨斯——欺骗

七七年的春天如期而至。先是冰雪消融，而后沉睡了一个冬天的野花野草们争先恐后地窜出脑袋，像是在比赛谁窜得更快似的。

拉巴斯坦和安娜的此次见面约在了帕笛芙夫人茶馆楼上的包间。拉巴斯坦看着窗帘上印着的粉色雏菊、靠垫上绣着的一圈圈白色花边以及茶具上画着的红色桃心，琢磨着安娜是否会喜欢。

虽然他心中早已有了答案，但当安娜毫不留情地对他的品位加以讽刺的时候，他还是有点不高兴。

“这里适合哄骗那种从小就有公主梦的女孩吧，”她说，“可惜啊，一般有公主梦的人都没有公主命，而有公主命的人早就学会了不去做梦。”

拉巴斯坦被噎得说不出来话，只好转移话题。曾几何时，他哪里会想到自己会落到这步田地？

“我来问问你那件事办得怎么样了？”他神色有些不自然地问道。

半年前，他想到了一个绝佳的主意。他让安娜在圣诞节的时候故意将食死徒大部分的袭击计划通过小天狼星传递给凤凰社。其中有几个是假的，这大大提高了线人的可靠性——并非食死徒的安娜又怎会知晓全部的计划呢？同理，当凤凰社发现有一条大大的漏网之鱼的时候，也完全怪不到她的头上。

不错，这才是食死徒们的真正计划——让敌人以为自己已经掌握了对方的进攻计划，却在他们放松警惕的时候集中火力。他们不在乎那些小鱼小虾，用一个圣诞节的时间干掉博恩斯这条大鱼怎么也不算是个亏本买卖。拉巴斯坦没有把有关博恩斯的计划告诉安娜，但她在从报纸上读到那条消息的时候就立刻想通了。她找到拉巴斯坦，大动肝火。

“我还以为你这两年会有点长进，”她说，“你利用了我，却不肯告诉我全部。如果你不信任我的话，又为什么派我去做这件事？”

于是在他故技重施的时候，他说服自己告诉了安娜全部的计划，包括那些她能说的和不能说的。

“哦，我想这件事十分成功，”安娜露出一个狡猾的笑容，“我都告诉他了。”

看来她的执行力还是不错的，拉巴斯坦欣慰地想到，但他突然琢磨出来一丝不对劲来。

“‘都告诉他了’？”他重复着她的话，看着她欣然点头，心头大怒，“你把那些计划都告诉他了？我不是告诉你——”

“是啊，你告诉我哪些不能说、哪些可以说，”她耸耸肩膀，“但是决定权在我。我愿意说哪些就说哪些，不愿意说哪些就不说哪些。”

“你——”拉巴斯坦的鼻子都要被她这副满不在乎的样子给气歪了，“你究竟对哪里不满意要这么陷害我？是不是马尔福那个老家伙——”

“别，你可别这么称呼他。据我所知，他就比你大一岁。”

“你就说是不是他让你这么做的？”

“哦，好吧。马尔福先生并没有让我这么做。但如果我真的是受他指使的话，我也会这么说的，”安娜笑吟吟地说，“就算我承认了又有什么用呢？事情已经发生了，你还是好好想想怎么回去报告你的主人吧。”

“其实你当时根本就没生气，对不对？”拉巴斯坦质问道，“你只是装作生气的样子，让我心里产生愧疚，好在下一次把所有的事都告诉你！”

“看来你终于想明白了。不过呢，我还是要小小地纠正你一下。我的确很生气，只是没有那么生气。”

“你究竟为什么这么做？”他伸手去口袋里拿魔杖，只是安娜比他更快一步——

“除你武器！”

拉巴斯坦的魔杖欢快地扑向了安娜的手掌。她毫不拖泥带水地将那根陪伴了他十几年的魔杖一撅两半、扔到身后，拉巴斯坦感觉到一种新的怒火正在他心中熊熊燃烧。

“你竟然、竟然敢——”

“是的，我敢，”安娜一挥魔杖，又是一道全身束缚咒，“为什么你从来都没有想过我会不听你的指令？你不是说一个狡猾的斯莱特林永远都不会完全相信任何一个人吗？”

拉巴斯坦愤愤地盯着她，可是一句话也说不出来。

“我为什么要听从你的命令呢？”她在包间里来回踱步，“你知道吗，我真感谢你向我揭开这残酷而又迷人的世界的最后一层面纱，告诉我复仇的滋味到底有多美妙。我从来都没有告诉过你，当我的咒语击中奥托 温特的时候我心中是多么的得意畅快！这世界上还能有什么比手刃仇人的滋味让人更加欢欣！”

不，这不是他认识的那个安娜 伊丽莎白，拉巴斯坦在心中惊恐地想到，她以前不是这副模样的！

“至于你——你比那些人更加可恶。是你把我一步步逼向绝境，是你将我一点点推进深渊。可从中你能得到什么呢？你不过就是为了捉弄人的乐趣就将一个人的灵魂生生打碎、弄得残破不堪！”

“而现在，你终于落到了我的手上，”冰冷的杖尖戳着他的脖子，他的眼前是安娜放大的、带着扭曲笑容的脸，“接受你的命运吧。”

拉巴斯坦闭上眼睛，思绪突然回到两年前的这个时候。在那个洒满月光的晚上，他邂逅了他此生遇到的最美的舞娘。她穿着淡蓝色的裙子，亚麻色的头发上戴着野花编成的花环，眼睛中带着笑意，像是穿梭在林间幼鹿般的仙子。如今，她就在他的眼前，笑过、哭过、生气过、开心过，可他至今都不知道她的真实模样。

请让我在临死前看看她最初的脸吧，他用尽全力在心中祈祷着。安娜似乎看透了他的想法，发出一声狞笑，戳住他脖子的魔杖又加重了几分力道。

一道光芒闪过，拉巴斯坦倒在地上不省人事。安娜收起狰狞的表情，放下魔杖，对着他昏倒的身体狠狠地踹了几脚，然后将他绑在了椅子上，把一张写着“负心汉”的字条拍在了他的脑门上。

她走出包间，轻轻关上了门，碰到帕笛芙夫人时还很腼腆地打了个招呼。不错，很快全茶馆的人都会知道有个负心汉加窝囊废被他的约会对象击昏然后绑在椅子上了。

此时日落西山，安娜走在霍格莫德的小路上，哼着欢快的小曲：

思想是自由的  
有谁可以捕捉到她  
飞一般掠过  
就如黑夜的影子  
没有猎人能用  
火药和子弹击中  
思想是自由的  
……

她向着那光明进发，但是没人知道，前方究竟是荆棘还是坦途。只是不管前方是荆棘还是坦途，她都永永远远、完完全全地属于自己，而非其他任何人。

【27】一九七九：阿瑞斯——战争

在接下来的很长一段时间里，拉巴斯坦都因为“帕笛芙夫人茶馆”事件成为了众食死徒的笑料。他含糊其辞地说自己在和学校里一个女学生约会，因为做了什么对不起她的事（众人对此都很好奇）而被报复。

但他很清楚那根本不是什么报复。如果那是的话，他应该已经被一道索命咒送去见梅林了。

他和安娜之间的联系断了。她没再用那条蓝宝石项链给他发出碰头的信号，即使他每天都会查看与之相连的银质羽毛笔。过了差不多半年的时间，他才终于确定她去了哪里——此时，安娜早已在薇奥妮卡城堡站稳了脚跟。他对她的不辞而别恨得牙痒，但是毫无办法。

时间到了一九七九年，拉巴斯坦在食死徒队伍中继续扮演着一个不轻不重的角色。他重要，因为他来自于高贵的二十八个纯血家族之一；他没有那么重要，因为他的全部光芒都被自己的嫂子、贝拉特里克斯 莱斯特兰奇女士全数掩盖。

他不止一次对此心存怨言，可奈何自己的大哥铁了心要娶这位布莱克家的疯婆子。布莱克家的人果然都是疯子，他愤愤不平地想，从那个离经叛道的小天狼星、嫁给麻瓜的安多米达，一直到立下赫赫战功分毫不输男人的贝拉特里克斯。拉巴斯坦亲眼见过她那些残忍手段，同情和倒胃口之余，也对自己的大哥愈发佩服起来。

游离在食死徒核心团体之外的拉巴斯坦和雷古勒斯一直走得很近。两人都知道为何和对方走的这么近，但谁都没有说出来。他们一同度过了一个又一个无聊的下午，从魁地奇聊到杂志封面的女郎，从魔法史的宾斯教授聊到胖胖的学院院长，直到再也没有话题可聊。

他们都厌倦了无休止的杀戮，不知道这样做到底意义何在。为了清理那些不纯粹的血统、让纯血巫师重新统治世界吗？可在食死徒的大旗插上世界之巅之前，他们就会倒下，临死前连杀死自己的人是谁都不知道。

没人在乎拉巴斯坦整天做了什么，毕竟他上面有个光芒正盛的贝拉特里克斯。倒是雷古勒斯麻烦不小。他那位高傲专横的母亲不喜欢自己的儿子整日和颓废的拉巴斯坦混在一起，每天都嚷嚷着让雷古勒斯肩负起家族的责任。

“每当这个时候我都很羡慕他。”有一次雷古勒斯对拉巴斯坦说，不用说他也知道雷古勒斯说的那个人是谁。他们兄弟二人曾在战场上碰到过，场面一度十分尴尬，直到贝拉特里克斯的一道死咒差点击中小天狼星。那道谁也没击中的死咒成功解救了兄弟二人的关系，他们终于可以无所顾忌地向对方出手了。

七九年二月十四日，拉巴斯坦赋闲在家，突然接到贝拉的指令——去搜查“滑铁卢大街十四号”。啧，听听这名字吧，滑铁卢——一听就不是什么好兆头。他随便叫了两个手下，准备去看看是谁这么倒霉正好撞在了枪口上。

在他们闯入房子、进入客厅、看到客厅里的人那一刻，拉巴斯坦愣在了原地。他看着赤脚站在地毯上的女人一手提着滴血的剑，一只手腕不断地往下淌血，血液已经浸湿了很大一块地毯。

“你们是谁——谁让你们进来的？”女人疯疯癫癫地说，“谁也不准拦着我。他离开我了去找别的女人了，我也不想活了！”

拉巴斯坦确信无疑，在两人对视的那一刹那，女人的眼睛中闪过一丝错愕。不错，安娜 伊丽莎白正带着她最常用的那张脸在这里演戏，看样子已经把他的两个手下给唬住了。

“你——你们谁也不许过来！”她拿剑指着他们，踉踉跄跄地向他们走过来，“我知道你们想做什么——劝我不要去死！哈，这个世界还有什么可值得留恋的？就让我、让我——”

他猜她接下来要说的话是“让我一头撞死吧”，十分配合地托住了她的胳膊。“夫人，请您不要激动。我们只是想问问您刚刚有没有什么人闯入您的房子。”他很有礼貌地问道。

“——闯入者？哈，当然有！”她指了指窗户，“他们就从那逃了出去，还带走了我的丈夫——然后，然后他们又从那里进来了——一共有三个人，但是我的丈夫没有回来。”

“你这个臭婆娘，到底都在说些什么——”他身后那个看着十分结实的高个巫师忍无可忍地举起了魔杖，“看来不给你点颜色瞧瞧你就——”

女人突然后退着发出一阵尖叫，食死徒丢出一道钻心咒，那尖叫声变得让人听后毛骨悚然。

“我们在问你有没有看到两个男人——”

“——他走了，他走了，再也回不来了……”

“你有没有听到我问你什么，我在问——”

“杀了我吧，这样就没有痛苦了——啊！”

“够了！”拉巴斯坦喝道，觉得自己再也受不了她的尖叫声了，“这个女人看样子已经疯了。从一个疯子嘴里能套出来什么？”

高个巫师不满地收起了魔杖。“波特和布莱克都受了伤，说不定就藏在这栋房子里！”他恶狠狠地说。

“那你们就去搜搜看吧，但我不会对此负任何责任的。”拉巴斯坦丢给他一个“你自己看着办”的表情，不打算继续再管任何与这个女人有关的破事。

高个巫师看样子就要动手搜查了，但房间中蕴含的某种气势震慑住了他。壁炉上方挂着一对夫妇的画像，画像下方的台子上是空剑匣——那把剑正在这个疯女人的手里。即使不是行家，他们也能感觉得到那柄剑的锋利与名贵，看那样式像是妖精铸造的。看样子住在这栋房子里的人非富即贵，很有可能是他们得罪不起的。

壁炉里的火噼里啪啦地烧着，蜷缩在地上的女人还在不断流血。拉巴斯坦眼尖地发现她的发色在逐渐变深，不知她到底出了什么状况，只是下意识地施了魔咒让她的头发变回原来的颜色、用一块不起眼的面纱将她的脸勉强遮住。

“不管了，搜——”

“你们在干什么？”一道冰冷的声音。看来，正主终于来了，拉巴斯坦在心中松了口气。

“我们在追两名逃犯。你是谁？”高个巫师蛮横地说。

“我刚从魔法部回来，怎么不知道贵国何时多了两名逃犯，而且还正好逃到了在下的家中，”穿着深绿色的斗篷的青年人说，“马克西米利安 温特。”他报上了自己的名字，冷冷地注视着他们。

“这就是你们搜查的结果？我会向你们的长官投诉。”马克西姆冲上前去抱住已经晕倒的女子，两位食死徒蠢蠢欲动，不料他突然抬头不屑地看了他们一眼。“又是钻心咒？”他冷笑一声，用冰冷得吓人的眼神看着他们，仿佛他们已是两具可以任他宰割的尸体。

“你——”那名被看穿心思的巫师惊恐地看着他。

“我没工夫去应付你们，”马克西姆抱起安娜走上楼梯，“我的未婚妻因为你们受了重伤。请你们自行离开，否则别怪我不客气。”

“那两个人怎么办……”另一人犹豫道。

“那是你们的事，和我无关。”马克西姆冷淡地回答道，身影很快消失在楼梯尽头。

“他们不可能不在这里！”高个巫师咬牙切齿地说，“我们亲耳听到布莱克喊了这个地址。这绝对是个骗局——那个女人就是在装疯对付我们！”

“这么说——布莱克和波特先是随口胡诌了一个地址，然后碰巧碰到了一个能装疯卖傻、愿意为他卖命的女人，最后这个女人的未婚夫恰巧赶到替她解了围？这女人不是凤凰社的吧？这种概率能有多大？”他有意替安娜开脱，心里却很清楚这绝不是真相。

哦，就算是这世上的所有人都疯了，安娜 伊丽莎白也不会疯的。拉巴斯坦不知她为何会替波特和布莱克打掩护，或许是因为他们给了她一笔数目可观的金子吧。他暗自思忖着这笔价目，心想要付多少金子才能让这个精明的女人用生命来演戏。

【28】一九八零：欧若拉——黎明

拉巴斯坦从他的食死徒同伙那里陆续听来了一些关于“温特先生的未婚妻”的事。有人说她美艳动人，有人说她运气极好，有人说她已经投靠了凤凰社……每当这时，拉巴斯坦总是神色恹恹地听着，一句话都不愿意说。

呵，不管是茜茜小姐还是安娜 伊丽莎白，她们都在食死徒中声名远扬。

他只和雷古勒斯提过那么一两句，后者对此好像并不感兴趣。不知从何时起，雷古勒斯的话越来越少，更多的时候都是拉巴斯坦一个人像是对着空气那样自说自话。他很快就对此厌倦了。

一九七九年年末，雷古勒斯突然失踪。布莱克夫人大发雷霆之后精神已经有点不正常了，有人说是因为家族树显示雷古勒斯已经死亡，布莱克家族失去了她最后一名没被除名的男性继承人。

没有葬礼，没有哀悼。曾经被家族寄予厚望的孩子，曾经身负重任默默承担的少年，就这样无声无息地离开了这个世界。没有遗言也没有告别，仿佛这里已经没有什么他留恋的人与事了。

但他的离去并没有给这个世界带来什么改变——至少现在还没有。拉巴斯坦看着他的兄弟小天狼星继续在前线冲锋陷阵，看着他的堂姐继续杀人如麻，看着他的父母卑微地匍匐在黑魔王脚下发誓自己的孩子绝没有背叛——他的心中突然生出一种错乱感。

那个小时候善良到连猫头鹰死掉都会掉眼泪的雷古勒斯 布莱克值得一个更好的世界。

拉巴斯坦主动请缨去研究时间魔法的秘密，得到了黑魔王的褒扬。他知道自己必须要拿出点真材实料出来，否则一定会死得很难看。但不管怎么说，总比继续在战场上当一个没用的草包强……

一九八零年春天，那支沉寂了三年的银质羽毛笔终于写下了一个地址——“蜂蜜公爵”。拉巴斯坦放下手头的研究赶往霍格莫德，再一次见到了安娜。

她带着很久以前用过的一张脸笑意盈盈地站在柜台后，头发上别着一个水晶发卡。“有什么我能帮您的吗，先生？”她问道。

很难想象，他们两人还会有握手言和、坐下来平心静气聊天的一天。曾经出于一种邪恶的恶作剧心理将安娜拖下水的拉巴斯坦，曾经漫不经心说着可以和小天狼星决一死战的拉巴斯坦，曾经因为雷古勒斯的突然离开而微微伤感的拉巴斯坦；曾经倔强地否认自己是茜茜的安娜，曾经将他的魔杖一撅两半说要复仇的安娜，曾经装疯卖傻骗过食死徒的安娜——这么多年，这么多事，他们终于都累了。

他们像老友一般坐在蜂蜜公爵店铺的后院里，享受着这动荡世界中不真实的温暖阳光，日子平静得仿佛是从别人那里偷来的一样。

“汉娜已经撑不了几日了。”一日，安娜告诉拉巴斯坦。拉巴斯坦不知这有何伤感，毕竟，报纸和广播里天天都在报道死亡和失踪的消息。

“那说不定她会在遗嘱里把这家店铺给你。”拉巴斯坦很实际地说。

一丝愠怒划过安娜的面孔，这让拉巴斯坦摸不着头脑。“怎么，你待在这里难道不是为了这家店铺吗？”

“她曾经救过我。在我走投无路的时候，是她收留了我。”安娜目光犀利地看向拉巴斯坦。在这目光的注视下，拉巴斯坦哑口无言。在她走投无路的时候，他又做了什么呢？

他突然想起她说过，是他向她揭开这残酷世界的面纱，是他把她一步步逼向绝境，是他将她亲手推进深渊……他想起来她亲口说过复仇的滋味有多美妙……

“你恨我吗？”他鼓起勇气问出了那个他一直以来都想知道答案的问题。

一阵静默。

“当然。我曾经恨不得亲手杀了你——我可以不在乎什么道德与灵魂，就算是死后坠入地狱，我也要杀了你，”安娜慢慢说，突然露出一个微笑，“可我知道那从来都不是最好的办法。杀了你，对我来说有什么切实的好处呢？”

“我曾经有杀死你的机会，但我没有那么做。我让对死亡的恐惧像达摩克利斯之剑一样时时悬在你的头顶，我让你意识到自己曾经做了什么并对此心怀愧疚。而你在余生的每分每秒都会背负上这道枷锁——死亡并不是最可怕的惩罚，痛不欲生地活着才是。”

拉巴斯坦心中发凉，那绝不是劫后余生的感激。“你就不怕你将这一切都说出来白费了之前的种种努力吗？”

“哦？这么说你已经在背负这这种负罪感度日了？”

拉巴斯坦无法否认。“这就是你选择的复仇方式？让我用一辈子的惶惶不安来还债？那如果我偏偏没有那样的感觉呢？”他不甘心地追问道。

“不，不会的。如果我还是那个在泥潭里挣扎的卑微舞女，或许你的确会这么认为。对于你们这种视人命如草芥的人来说，一个小小舞女的生死又算得了什么呢？你们玩弄着人命，偶尔施舍一丁点善意就自以为是慈悲与爱，虚伪得让人可怜。”

“但我不会永远屈居人下。我不再是那个卑微如泥的舞女。我随时都有可能拿走你的性命。人就是这么精明自私，不是吗？若非生命受到威胁，谁会去反思过去？如果指望着所有人都自己良心发现，那我们还需要傲罗和监狱干什么呢？”

“所谓最高贵的复仇——如果你没有复仇的能力，那你的宽恕对于别人来说一文不值。”

拉巴斯坦讨厌这种感觉。这感觉就好像他欠了别人一大笔金子，可对方并不急着让他偿还，而是乐此不疲地看着他时刻处于欠债的焦虑之中。

让他还债的那一天很快就来了。八月末的一天，羽毛笔又给他带来了安娜的邀请。他心不在焉地来到蜂蜜公爵，却发现安娜已经整装待发。

“我记得你四年前还欠我一个条件。你在市政厅的塔楼上曾和我说‘作为补偿，我可以答应你一个条件’。你还记得吗？”

拉巴斯坦一时间愣在原地。风月场上的许诺，原本就是最靠不住的。但出于一种未知的心理，他点了点头，并且心中对于接下来发生的事还有点期待。

“食死徒设了一个陷阱。我要你去打乱食死徒的计划，让波特夫妇活命。”她斩钉截铁地命令道。

“你——”拉巴斯坦瞪大眼睛，惊得说不出来话，“你让我去——等等，你是怎么知道的？”

“马尔福，”安娜吐出了一个名字，“说起来，还要感谢你当年的引荐。”

“原来是你！原来那个间谍是你！”他叫道，终于明白为什么食死徒先前的计划屡屡失败。黑魔王几次大发雷霆惩罚手下，他们的人几次险些送命……原来这么长时间那个间谍就潜伏在他的眼皮子底下，而他对此一无所知，还天真地以为她和自己一样早已对战争心生厌倦。“我才不会帮着你去保护凤凰社的人！”他喊道。

“不，你会的，”安娜盯着他的眼睛，“一个斯莱特林如果真的许下承诺，那必是重诺。想想你当时为什么许下承诺，再想想我后来为了你的利益交换吃了多少苦头吧。”她冷冷地说着，将那条蓝宝石项链扔进他的怀里。

拉巴斯坦的心抽搐了一下。他凝视着她冰冷美丽的面庞，那些在心中压抑许久的情感正在疯狂地生长、肆意地伸向他的四肢百骸……他迫切地想做点什么，为她做点什么……第一次，他如此迫切地想要做一件事……

“我可以答应你，但我不要拿这个许诺来换。我要你答应我一件事。”他说。

“什么？”

“离开这里！你不属于这里。你该回到你的城堡里去舒舒服服当你的公主。温特对你不赖，不是吗？”

“这是我的事。”安娜冷淡地说，显然没有谈论此事的兴趣，拉巴斯坦强硬地抓住她的手臂。

“打仗是男人的事，更何况你从一开始就不应该搅进来。让我想想，你这么出生入死地当着凤凰社的密探，都是因为那个小天狼星 布莱克吧？”

安娜露出一抹嘲讽的笑。

“是又怎么样，不是又怎么样？”她说，“拉巴斯坦 莱斯特兰奇，你以为你真的了解我吗？”她毫不客气地问道。

“你冒着生命危险为他传递消息，可是他知道吗？”拉巴斯坦说，“我记得我曾经和你说过，从你堕入地狱的那一刻起，你就失去了重回人间的资格。现在你已经尝到苦头了，不是吗？你费尽心思地接近他、让他爱上你，不过就是骗局一场。”

“你曾经和我说过，你再也不会爱上任何人。”

安娜的表情起伏了一下，像是想到了什么一般。“成交。”她说。拉巴斯坦走到她身后，将蓝宝石项链系到她的脖子上。他第一次看到这串被称为“爱神之泪”的项链戴在她雪白的脖颈上，很有可能也是最后一次了……

他们曾在破釜酒吧就着一首老掉牙的歌跳过舞，他们曾在猎猎晚风中相拥着看过新年的烟火……他与她从虚假与欺瞒开始，终于要以献祭真心作为结束。

“答应我，在战争结束前都不要再来英国……这不是命令，而是一个请求，”他垂眸说，“好吗？”

“凤凰社的叛徒就在小天狼星的身边，对不对？”她避开了他的问题。

拉巴斯坦眨了眨眼睛，似乎没想到她在这时还能说出如此煞风景的话。“对，”他不太高兴地看着她，“但是你别指望我告诉你他的名字。”他假意傲慢地说，实际上根本想不起来那个人叫什么。

安娜转过身来，带着笑意注视着他的眼睛，似乎能看到他的心里。

“好，我答应你。”她说，转身离开蜂蜜公爵的店面。门上的风铃叮叮地响起，仿佛能指引着人们穿过迷雾跨越时光找回最初的记忆、回到一切开始的地方。

“永别了，我的女孩。”拉巴斯坦惨然一笑。

如果我也身处险境，你愿意不顾一切地赶到我的身旁吗？

【29】一九八一：诺克斯——黑暗

一九八一年十二月，位于北海的阿兹卡班巫师监狱。这天晚上，魔法部的特使乘着船出其不意地来到阿兹卡班岛上。狱卒们被船上的号角声惊醒，看到那位面目严肃的长官大驾光临，连忙爬起来欢迎他的到来。

这次的到访很奇怪，狱卒禁不住想到，从前魔法部的那些大人们过来怎么也不会是一个人。那些养尊处优的大人物们肯踏足这座小岛就已经令人惊奇，又怎会放弃整队随从保护的待遇呢？

“我今日前来，是为了一件机密要事。把拉巴斯坦 莱斯特兰奇带过来。”特使大人命令道。

还在睡觉的拉巴斯坦被狱卒粗暴地叫醒带到这位大人面前。他原先耀眼的金发已沾满了灰尘和油渍，身上的囚服也不复整洁，但偏偏在面对这位手握权柄的特使时没有露出丝毫狼狈。

“我想我已经交代得很清楚了，”他昂起头说道，“我那天只是凑巧出现在罗道夫斯和贝拉特里克斯身边。还有那个倒霉的小巴蒂——”

“战争结束了，”一个沉稳的声音，“我遵守了我们的约定。现在，我回来了。”

狱卒已经退下。特使摘下兜帽，露出了拉巴斯坦最熟悉的、属于安娜 伊丽莎白的那张脸。

“你——你来干什么？你不会是要——”拉巴斯坦只想到了一种可能性，一种让他欣喜若狂、让他不敢置信的可能。怎么，他终于可以离开这个鬼地方了吗？

“‘一个精明的斯莱特林从来不会做亏本的买卖’，”她轻轻歪头打量着他，重复着他以前对她说过的话，“你想太多了。我不是来救你的，我是在你死在这里之前来榨干你身上最后一点价值的。”

犹如一盆冷水当头浇下，拉巴斯坦呆在原地。他终于想起他还欠了安娜一个承诺。他向温特家族出卖安娜后出于愧疚曾许诺可以答应她一个条件，她曾想以此作为交换让他去救波特夫妇一命，但他拒绝了。他逞了一回英雄，要她离开英国，在战争结束前都不要回来。

“你想要什么？”他声音嘶哑地问，“你还能从我这里得到什么？”他自嘲道。

现在的拉巴斯坦 莱斯特兰奇已经不是从前那个风月场上为博美人一笑而一掷千金的贵客，不是那个觊觎着惊慌失措的安娜耐心伪装自己的猎人，更不是那个心怀愧疚一时头脑发热独自承受黑魔王盛怒的年轻食死徒。现在的他，只是一个在阿兹卡班苟延残喘的罪犯，又有什么值得她低头看一眼的呢？

“我需要知道时间转换器的秘密。”她平静地说出这个要求，似乎不知道这样做无异于狮子大开口。

“我们世代守护的秘密凭什么告诉你？”拉巴斯坦的反应相当激烈，“安娜 温特，你不要得寸进尺！”

“如果你真想守护一个秘密，那从一开始就不要让任何人知道它的存在，”安娜不屑道，“秘密应该封缄于心，而非宣之于口、成为炫耀的资本。”

“既然你让我知道了，那就应该做好秘密被索要的准备，”她忽地一笑，“怎么，舍不得吗？你应当知道，莱斯特兰奇家族最后的族人都被宣判入狱。不出意外的话，你们全都会死在监狱里。你们世代守护的秘密马上就要断送在你的手里了。”

“想想你有多少位祖先曾经为了保护这个秘密备受折磨、献出生命？他们拼了命保下来的秘密可不是让你放着烂在阿兹卡班的！”

“它对你来说有什么用处？你不是一直都认为时间是不会向回行驶的吗？”拉巴斯坦盯着她的脸，想起她曾经口口声声说过这句话那么多遍。为何她今天突然改了主意想从他这里讨要时间魔法的秘密？

“这是我的事，”安娜掏出魔杖一步步走近被绑在椅子上的拉巴斯坦，“我知道你一直在研究它。说吧，说不定我一高兴会赏给你一道死咒，让你不用继续如行尸走肉般地活着。”

电光火石间，一个念头闪过拉巴斯坦已经迟钝的大脑。“你是为了小天狼星 布莱克！”他难以置信地瞪着她。

“随便你怎么说，”她慢条斯理地说，“时间我多得是，你可以慢慢考虑。不过，拒绝我的提议是要付出代价的，拉巴斯坦。我不介意让你尝尝生不如死的滋味。”

魔杖尖戳住他的脖子，让他的呼吸变得困难起来。他歪着头艰难地说：“我……可以告诉……你，只要——”

安娜立刻撤走了魔杖，阿兹卡班冰冷的空气通畅无阻地进入拉巴斯坦的肺部。他咳嗽了好一阵才平复了呼吸。安娜在一旁冷冷地注视着他。拉巴斯坦断定，如果他再说一个“不”字，她的咒语一定会如雨点般落下。

“……关于时间魔法的传说有很多，”他停顿了一下，“我想你一定听说过神秘事物司的缄默人敏塔布女士。她在一八九九年的一场实验中回到了一四零二年，并在那个时代停留了五天。她的行为使时间线受到了严重的干扰。”

“有差不多二十五个人因为她的行动轨迹而从当时的年代消失，而她回来后的星期二持续了两天半，星期四只剩下四个小时。没过多久，她就去世了。我的曾祖父对这个实验很感兴趣。在她去世后，他想方设法地搞到了那只破碎的时间转换器。”

“那只转换器当然也是出自我们家族。十五世纪初，妮克斯 莱斯特兰奇制造出了第一个时间转换器。她是位法术高强的女巫，在短暂的一生中制造过上百个时间转换器。这些时间转换器有的效力高，有的效力低。但如论如何，如果在过去停留的时间超过了六个小时，使用者的身体都会受到不同程度的损伤。我的这位祖先后来因一场献祭仪式而死。”

“献祭仪式？”

“对。老人们都说，妮克斯妄想成为时间的主人，将时间完全掌握在手里。不过我认为这完全是无稽之谈——就像这个世界上不会有人主宰死亡一样，自然也不会有什么时间的主人。据说妮克斯死得非常惨，她葬身在火海中，是被活活烧死的。”

“她为什么要这么做？”安娜皱眉问道。

“中世纪的巫师常常有一些奇怪的想法，比如说他们认为巫师的血液带有奇异的魔力，让一名巫师失血能使他的魔力减弱。不过麻瓜也会因为失血过多而变得虚弱。他们还认为诅咒是双向的，如果你想让痛苦加诸于仇人身上，你必须要承担相同甚至更多的痛苦。”

“同样的，如果你想要获得掌控时间的能力，那你必须要付出相同或是更多的代价。所以就有了那场献祭仪式。”

“她准备献祭什么？”

“她的灵魂。一度有人说她愿意将她的灵魂出卖给魔鬼以获取掌控时间的能力。没有人证实这种说法，因为后来她消失了。”

“——你不是说她死了吗？”

“也有人说她死了。但究竟是哪种情况，没有人知道。我想她大概是被大火烧得连渣都不剩了，那种消失的想法只是人们美好的愿望罢了。”

“也就是说，她有可能真的获得了掌握时间的能力？”

“不排除这种可能。”

“那后来呢？”安娜轻声问。

“相传，回到过去的敏塔布女士曾经见过妮克斯，”拉巴斯坦闭着眼睛说，安娜眼前一下子出现了一副怪异的画面，“这件事被她记录下来，但没人知道是真是假。如果我猜的不错的话，敏塔布女士也是通过‘献祭’这种方式回到过去的。我们不清楚妮克斯是否成功了，但显然，敏塔布女士失败了。她最终死在了圣芒戈医院。”

“任何已经发生的事情都不会被改变，”他睁开眼睛，对着安娜严厉地说，“如果想要改变，那必定要付出惨痛的代价。‘时间永远都不会向回行驶’——从某种意义上来说，你是对的。放弃这种尝试吧，你改变不了布莱克被冤枉进监狱的事，除非你像妮克斯一样出卖自己的灵魂。”

“你只需要告诉我怎么做。”安娜抽出魔杖威胁道。

“好吧，如果你一定要知道的话……”拉巴斯坦发出一声叹息，将那些她想知道的事娓娓道来。

献上你的鲜血  
祭出你的灵魂  
黑夜为何如此妖娆  
那是妮克斯在歌唱

被带回过去的巫师  
缥缈地走过前世的路  
痛苦在眼前重演  
快乐却轻轻飞走

一具没有灵魂的躯壳  
不配拥有凡俗的快乐  
爱人就在眼前  
他却不去相认

他孤独地行走在世间  
直到继任者出现  
他重复着他的旧路  
他得到了他的灵魂  
……

午夜的钟声敲响，黑色的海鸥掠过破涛汹涌的海面，飞向满月下漆黑的塔楼。一道道黑影穿梭在北海孤岛的上空，如同至高神灵一般无情地注视着那些在凡尘中苦苦挣扎的人们。

“告诉我，你十月三十一日晚上去了哪里。”


	4. 第四部分 相逢霍格莫德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四部分 相逢霍格莫德  
【30】一九八一：红玫瑰  
【31】一九八一：银莲花  
【32】一四零二：彼岸花  
【33】一六零零：灯笼花  
【34】一九七六：夹竹桃  
【35】一四一二：曼陀罗  
【36】一九八一：深红蔷薇

第四部分 相逢霍格莫德

【30】一九八一：红玫瑰

一九八一年，十月的最后一天，英格兰小镇上的一家小酒馆。

小天狼星静静听完安娜的叙述，陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。“你说时间转换器是你从小莱斯特兰奇那里偷来的，”他皱眉说道，“可你怎么知道他手里有一个时间转换器？还有，你说你是从一个多月以后回到现在的。可就我所知——”

“该解释的我都解释清楚了，”安娜打断他的话，“信不信由你。选择权在你的手上，如果你想要避免今天晚上的惨剧，那就按我说的去做——首先你要通知波特夫妇让他们带着哈利赶紧转移，然后——”

“这不可能，我不相信，”他下意识地说道， “我不相信他会背叛我们。”

“我们曾经帮过他那么多次。他那么不起眼、胆子那么小，跟在我们身边一直都受到詹姆和我的保护——”

“没什么不可能的，”安娜显露出一丝不耐烦，似乎已经对对方头脑如此迟钝、如此执迷不悟感到厌烦，“彼得出卖了波特夫妇，杀死了一街的麻瓜。他逃之夭夭，将这一切都栽赃到了你的头上。如果你不按照我说的去做，那你十二个小时以后就已经在魔法部的监禁室了。”

“我不相信——”

“难道你就那么想在阿兹卡班呆一辈子吗！”安娜喊道，“你可以死去！但你必须像一名英雄一样死去，而不是像一堆烂泥一样把一生中最好的时光埋葬在阿兹卡班！”

“我记得你说过选择权在我，”小天狼星对她突如其来的怒气无动于衷，“谢谢你告诉我这一切——不管这是真的还是假的。”

安娜怒气冲冲地瞪着小天狼星，简直不敢相信这个世界上还有这么冥顽不化的人。小天狼星难得地意识到自己的话有些伤人，正逢这时新的一曲奏起，他站起来向安娜伸出一只手。

“美丽的小姐，能允许我邀请你跳一支舞吗？”他彬彬有礼地问道。

安娜没有回答，犹豫片刻后还是将手递给了他。两人一起携手步入舞池——

We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe  
I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
It feels like I'm drowning in salty water  
A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
tomorrow will come an it's time to realize  
our love has finished forever  
how I wish to come with you  
how I wish we make it through

Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn round and round and round  
it's like the first time

Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance

The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are  
but I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love  
There's no way to come with you  
it's the only way to do  
Just one last dance, just one more chance, just one last dance

一曲终了。他们互相凝视着对方的脸，谁也不肯先放手。如果时间能永远停留在这一刻，该有多好？

“还记得我们上一次跳舞的时候吗？”小天狼星低头问道。不知是否是时间旅行的缘故，安娜看上去十分疲惫。

她当然记得——开满蔷薇的戈德里克山谷、洋溢着幸福笑容的詹姆和莉莉、从未笑得如此开心的小天狼星，淡绿色的蓬松裙摆、旋转的舞步、繁星闪烁的夜空……她还记得那一声揶揄的“德温特夫人”，还记得那没说出口的心意与温柔如水的凝视，还记得他们的道别——

“刚刚是什么曲子？” 

她狡黠地笑着摇头：“就让一切都在记忆中沉淀吧。” 

那天晚上的一切，她都记忆犹新，但她并没有在此刻提及——就让一切都在记忆中沉淀吧。

“你该走了。”她静静地望着她爱的人，似有千言万语想要告诉他，却都无从说起。她收起了锋利的爪子与牙齿，不再张牙舞爪地虚张声势，不再吝惜目光中的不舍与爱意。这是他们的最后一支舞、他们的最终结局——无论未来是否被改变。

“我爱你，安娜 伊丽莎白小姐，”小天狼星在她的额头上落下庄重一吻，“希望你此生幸福快乐。”他用魔杖变出一朵红色玫瑰递给安娜，这承载着他最后的、也是最好的祝福。

安娜笑盈盈地看着他，眼眸像星子一样亮。她用低柔的声音向他道谢，亲眼看着他走出这间酒吧、走进那璀璨的夜空。是时候该回去了，她对自己说。

夜光美酒 琴声响起  
今夜的浪漫我永生难忘  
但我知道 明日我将失我所爱  
永远不能再相依偎  
现在唯一能做的就是  
……

当晚，小天狼星没有听从安娜的劝告，先去了彼得的住处。他发现他已不在那里，可屋内并没有打斗的痕迹。待他匆匆赶至波特夫妇的住处时，一切已经尘埃落定。詹姆和莉莉去了另一个世界，爱的符咒将那道致命的咒语反弹到伏地魔身上，只有小哈利活了下来。海格带走了哈利，小天狼星只身去追叛徒彼得 佩迪鲁。

第二日清晨，彼得 佩迪鲁切掉了自己的一根手指、炸毁了一整条麻瓜街道。他变成老鼠慌忙逃走，将所有的罪名都推到了小天狼星身上。没过几天，魔法部为了平息众怒未经审判就将无辜的小天狼星送进了阿兹卡班。

跳最后一支舞  
在我们离别之前  
我们在舞池中摇曳着，旋转着，旋转着  
就如当初一样  
再给我一次机会  
抱紧我，给我温暖  
因夜已渐冷  
而我不知归途何方  
就跳最后一支舞吧  
……

十二月末，阿兹卡班。

“告诉我，你十月三十一日晚上去了哪里。”

“查理十字街……咖啡馆……”小天狼星的声音断断续续的。那人在拿到想要的答案后立刻松开捏住小天狼星下巴的手。很快，她的身影就消失在漆黑一团的监狱走廊之中。

冰冷的月光穿过浓浓夜色洒满狭小的单人牢房。小天狼星的脑袋颓然垂下，麻木的脸上流露出一丝悔恨。

“她告诉了我真相，可我没有相信……”

那夜，我们相遇在西班牙咖啡馆  
望着你的双眸，心有千言竟无语  
那感觉像是淹没在泪水之中  
几个小时过后，太阳便要升起  
明日终会到来，我们终会清醒  
我们的爱已经永远结束  
多想和你一起  
多想共渡难关  
……  
夜光美酒 琴声响起  
今夜的浪漫我永生难忘  
但我知道 明日我将失我所爱  
永远不能再相依偎  
现在唯一能做的就是

跳最后一支舞  
在我们离别之前  
我们在舞池中摇曳着，旋转着，旋转着  
就如当初一样  
再给我一次机会  
抱紧我，给我温暖  
因夜已渐冷  
而我不知归途何方  
就跳最后一支舞吧  
……

【31】一九八一：银莲花

一九八一年的平安夜，滑铁卢大街十四号。圣诞颂歌从麻瓜教堂中传出，橙黄色的路灯照出一片片洁白雪花，路上的行人都神色匆匆。马克西姆焦急地坐在客厅中等待。他无法想象安娜会经历些什么……

一道黑影出现在院中，马克西姆嚯得站起来，大步走进院中。安娜跌坐在雪地里，身上穿着卡其色的风衣，脖子上围着红黄相间的羊毛围巾。她抬起脸，露出了马克西姆从未见过的苍老容颜。

“很难看，对不对？”她露出一个难看的、满足的笑，“我曾在祭台上许诺，如果能改变这一切，我愿意献出永远的美貌、智慧，或者剩余的生命——瞧你这幅表情，看来被拿走的是容貌了。”她再也不能随意地改变容貌、在人群中伪装自己了，可这好像对她来说无关紧要。

马克西姆慢慢摇头，蹲下身将自己身上的斗篷披到安娜身上。“你只是病了，需要好好休息。”他语气冷硬地说。

安娜脸上的笑容凝固了。她抓起魔杖变出一面镜子，看着镜中的自己如同喝了返老还童药一般一点点地变回年轻的模样——砂金色的长发、灰绿色的眼睛、细长的眉毛，正是她最常用的伪装。

“不！”她发出一声凄厉的叫喊，“告诉我，这一切都已经不同了，对不对！”她揪住马克西姆的衣服吼道。马克西姆抿紧双唇，一言不发。

“告诉我，小天狼星已经不在监狱里了，对不对？”她的眼中盛满哀求的泪水，“告诉我，我成功了，求求你——”

“安娜 伊丽莎白 温特，瞧瞧你现在的样子吧！”马克西姆冷冷地看着身前哭泣的女人，“我从来不知道你会为一个男人如此疯狂。你的高傲呢？你的矜持呢？你别忘了，你现在是我的未婚妻！”

马克西姆动怒了。他可以忍受安娜心中另有他人，可以忍受安娜一次又一次连招呼都不打一声就离开城堡，甚至可以忍受她冒着生命危险使用时间转换器只为去救那个她爱的人。他可以包容她的嘲讽、她对自由的向往、她所有稀奇古怪的要求。但是他无法容忍她为了另一个男人变成现在这副低声下气的颓废模样。他生气，他嫉妒，他恨不得揪着她的领子问问那个布莱克到底有什么好处。

“他有什么好处？”安娜摇摇晃晃地从雪地中站起来，用一种让马克西姆无法忍受的骄傲的语气说道：

“他比你们所有人加起来都要好！他聪明、机敏、正直、勇敢；他对弱者抱有怜悯之心，在强者面前不卑不亢！他在为了一个自由而美好的世界不懈奋斗，他可以为了心中的信念与理想献出生命！”

“他对朋友永远都没有背叛与欺瞒。他善良，从未心怀不轨。他给予了我尊重。是他让我看到了这个世界的另一面，是他告诉我原来世间可以如此单纯、快乐、美好。他是我的生命之光，我的灵魂之火——我此生最爱的人！”

她终于……不再将自己的爱加以掩饰了吗？她终于要离开自己了吗？恐惧突然攫住马克西姆的五脏六腑。

“很多时候我都在想，如果早一点碰上他，我的命运会不会有所不同，”安娜露出一个凄凉的、带着嘲讽的笑，“马克西姆，如果你有他一半的勇气，我们也不会走到今天这个地步。”

细小的雪花在漆黑的夜幕中缓缓落下，那不是梅林的恩赐，而是天空在悲伤地哭泣。

一九八一年的平安夜，薇奥妮卡城堡的美泉厅没有同往常一样举行晚宴。城堡的男主人马克西姆宣布安娜小姐生了重病，需要静养。一连一个月，安娜都待在自己的房间里没有出来。

一月底的一天，匆忙接到消息赶回城堡的马克西姆见到了此生最令他惊恐的场景——原本洁白的城堡被重重火焰包围，热浪席卷着烟灰朝幸存者卷来，木头燃烧的烟雾直冲云霄。侍卫们拿清水如泉咒试过，但毫无用处。他们只能等待这场大火自己熄灭。

“茜茜！”他朝她房间的方向大喊，可没有人回应。他感觉在他心中一直以来支撑着他的一处信念在摇摇欲坠了这么多年后终于要坍塌了——不行，这绝对不行！

“不——请您别这么做！”女仆克里斯蒂娜声嘶力竭地喊道。就在刚刚，她大概做了她这辈子最勇敢的一件事——她使出全身的力气从马克西姆身后抱住了他，请求他不要在这时跑进城堡白白送命。

“马克西姆，如果你有他一半的勇气，我们也不会走到今天这个地步。”

隐隐约约间，安娜那天对他说的话又在耳边响起。她说这句话的时候带着她一贯的淡淡嘲讽，他想起他曾经有那么一瞬间的不服气。可现在，他不得不承认她还是一如既往的正确。

马克西姆颓然跪在地上，看着骇人的大火无情焚烧着温特家族几百年间积攒起来的财富、声望与象征。他这辈子唯一爱的人就在里面，可他却没有进去救她的勇气。

如果在这里的人是布莱克，大概会有所不同吧？他突然想到。

三天后，大火终于熄灭。他们没有找到安娜的尸骸，只能匆匆捡了几件烧得变形了的首饰放进棺材中。

马克西姆呆呆地坐在墓碑前，觉得自己的灵魂已经随着她的离去就此消散。

“你永远都不知道，我是多么地爱你。”

夏日的最后一朵玫瑰  
还在孤独的开放  
所有她可爱的侣伴  
都已凋谢死亡  
……  
当那忠实的心儿憔悴  
当那亲爱的人儿死亡  
谁还愿孤独地生存  
在这凄凉的世界上  
……

【32】一四零二：彼岸花

献上你的鲜血  
祭出你的灵魂  
黑夜为何如此妖娆  
那是妮克斯在歌唱

被带回过去的巫师  
缥缈地走过前世的路  
痛苦在眼前重演  
快乐却轻轻飞走

一具没有灵魂的躯壳  
不配拥有凡俗的快乐  
爱人就在眼前  
他却不去相认

他孤独地行走在世间  
直到继任者出现  
他重复着他的旧路  
他得到了他的灵魂

……

安娜似乎听到耳旁有循环往复的歌声。她感觉身体轻飘飘的，似乎有人在往她的嘴里灌汤药。但那人显然不是喂药的行家，安娜一口气没喘上来就被呛住了。

所以，她是被药剂给呛醒的。她泪眼婆娑地看着给她喂药的人，不知道此人到底是敌是友。那人看到她醒了，立刻把装着药的碗放到了她的床头。

“既然你醒了，那就自己喝吧。”她说着，站起来伸了个懒腰。

这是名很美丽的黑发女子，只是眉目间带着与她年龄不相称的沧桑。她发现安娜在观察她，没有露出任何恼火或是不自在。

“妮克斯 莱斯特兰奇，幸会。”她伸出了一只还带着药汁的手，安娜伸出自己的和她握了握。

“安娜 温特。我听说过你的名字。那看来我是成功了，不是吗？”

“是啊，你当然成功了。我今天早晨一起来就发现自己的屋顶被砸了个窟窿出来，”妮克斯叉着腰气势汹汹地说，“你可得负责给我修好。”

安娜盯着她头发上的一根稻草。“不瞒你说，我还从没见过稻草顶的房子。这房子晚上会漏雨吧？”她很怀疑地问道。

“去你的，你以为现在是哪年？现在是一四零二年，能有这个你就心满意足吧！好了，既然我的继任者已经到了，我终于可以摆脱这该死的时间旅行了。”她心满意足地看着坐在床上的安娜，让后者心中突然生出来一种不好的感觉。

“继任者？你是什么意思？”她不解地问道。

“意思就是你会有一段很美好的时间旅行，而我终于可以回到正常的时间轨道了，”妮克斯幸灾乐祸地说，“好吧，我来给你解释得更清楚一点。在接下来的时间，你会被你脖子上的时间转换器不断地带到不同的时间和地点，直到你留下的印记在时间中消失。”

被带回过去的巫师  
缥缈地走过前世的路……

“原来是这个意思。那接下来呢？我要做什么？”

“真到了需要你做什么的时候，你会明白的，”妮克斯圆滑地说，“在这段旅行中，不要妄图改变任何一件已经成为确定历史的事情，否则你会付出惨痛的代价。”

“等到你顺利走完这段旅程，你就可以自由地穿梭在各条时间线之中，并使它们产生新的分支，直到你的继任者出现。”

“如果你像我一样有幸等到了一名成功的继任者，你就可以脱下这身枷锁，重新回归正常人的生活了。”妮克斯看上去如释重负。

“我本来以为你对我的到来并不欢迎。”

“不欢迎——怎么可能？我已经被困在时间中数百年了。你的容颜不会变老，你的魔力不会减弱，但是没人会喜欢坐上这孤独王座的滋味。我们都是曾把灵魂献祭给魔鬼的人，没有灵魂的人是不会拥有真正的爱与快乐的。”

“你看着你的爱人，知道你们曾经如何相爱，但是你的心中没有丝毫快感。你在时间线之间任意穿梭，可以更改任何你想避免发生的事，但你很快就会对此失去兴趣。魔鬼切断了你和这个世界的联系，让你只能以局外人的眼光看待这一切。”

“说实话，我早就受够这一切了。现在你来了，我终于可以拿回我的灵魂、重新回到这个世界了。”

妮克斯忙着收拾行囊，似乎在掂量着哪些东西更有价值。她从床底下拖出来一个皮箱，里面装满了亮闪闪的金币。

“这都是我这么多年来四处搜刮的，”她兴奋得两眼放光，“足够我余生吃喝不愁了。”

“你当时为什么想要掌握时间？”安娜好奇地问，忙着数钱的妮克斯很不高兴被打断。

“为了一个人喽，”她轻巧地说，“我试图改变时间，但已经发生的事情是不会被改变的。只有成为了时间的主人，我才有机会跳出原来的时间线，在另一个世界与他重逢。”

“那原本的世界——”

“——没有任何人可以改变，”妮克斯突然严肃起来，“记着我给你的忠告。在接下来的旅行中别试图改变任何一件成为既定历史的事情。就算是你的爱人死在你面前，你也不能出手挽救他。”

痛苦在眼前重演  
快乐却轻轻飞走……

“我记住了。”安娜说，妮克斯满意地点头。

“好了，时间权杖的新任主人，你还需要送我一程，”妮克斯割破手指，将一滴血滴在安娜的时间转换器上，“时间最尊贵的主人克罗诺斯，请您带我去我为自己选择的最后的埋骨之地吧。”

时间转换器逐渐发出耀眼的光芒包裹住提着大包小包的妮克斯，她隔着光芒冲安娜粲然一笑。安娜知道，她马上就要与自己的爱人重逢了。

“祝你幸福。”安娜说。

“你也一样。”

时间是不会向回行驶的，除非你愿意付出巨大的代价来扭转时空。她们和魔鬼签订契约、献祭最宝贵的灵魂，她们失去快乐与爱的能力、在时间的孤寂长河中独自守望千百年，最终换来了重新开始的可能。

掌管时间的神灵不会允许窥探到自己秘密的人再次出现在自己的视线之中，而她们从魔鬼手中拿回的灵魂亦不纯净完整。在生命消逝的那一刻，那被魔鬼标记的灵魂也会就此消散。

【33】一六零零：灯笼花

时间转换器带安娜来的第一个地方是一片被群山环绕的谷地。她站在一棵松树的树荫下，隐隐听到前方传来喧嚣声。

他们出现了。一群大人正在追一个孩子，嘴里正嚷嚷着安娜听不懂的话。小男孩的动作很敏捷，可两只小短腿是跑不过后面那些长腿的成年人的。“救命！”那个孩子看到安娜冲她喊了一句。

梅林保佑，这句话她总算是听懂了。也许是追那孩子的人太过凶残，安娜并未对他示好他却像抓住救命稻草一样直接躲在了她的身后。

“真到了需要你做什么的时候，你会明白的。”妮克斯圆滑的声音在她耳边响起。难道现在就到了需要她做点什么的时候了吗？

“你们在做什么？”安娜本能般地将小男孩护到了身后。那群人愣住了，像看怪物一样地看着她。

很快他们就又朝他们扑过来，却扑了个空。安娜看着那些人的装扮隐约明白了什么，带着小男孩随从显形离开了。

他们来到一条林间的溪流旁，距离刚刚的位置隔了一个山头。小男孩的情况看上去不太好，直接对着溪流干呕起来。安娜生了一堆火，准备先让他暖和暖和身子。

“你叫什么名字？”安娜问道。

“尼古拉斯，……”

安娜没听懂他后面的话，但猜想应该是问她的名字。“我叫安娜，”她说，“他们为什么要抓你？”她尽力使自己显得和蔼点。

小男孩说了一大长段话，到最后还流了几滴眼泪，可惜安娜都没听懂。她只听懂了零零星星的几个词——“巫师”“处死”“火堆”。

看来她是跑到中世纪那个猎巫时代了。但通常情况下麻瓜们的种种行为都是伤害不到巫师的，被他们抓住的要么是被冤枉的同类，要么是魔力特别弱小的巫师——比如说魔力不稳定的小孩、没有经过系统训练的巫师以及魔力受损的巫师。

安娜盯着小男孩的脸，不知道他属于哪一类。小男孩抬起头朝她咿咿呀呀地说了一堆话，安娜面无表情地看着他。

哦，语言障碍可真可怕。

小男孩急得蹦起来，指了指自己的脑袋。刹那间，安娜的灰绿色眼睛对上了小男孩的蓝色眼睛，她那不太灵光的摄神取念终于在此时发挥了作用。

“我能看到你在想什么。”小男孩在心中说。

这种感觉并不陌生。很久以前，马克西姆也能随时读到她的想法。安娜打量着小男孩的小身板，猜想他不过七八岁的年纪。无疑，她遇到了一名比马克西姆更有天赋的摄神取念师。

至少现在可以确定他是名巫师了。安娜朝他喊道：“你家在哪里？我送你回去吧。”

小男孩突然哇哇大哭起来，把安娜吓了一大跳。她感受到了他的悲伤与愤怒，又联想起刚刚追着他跑的那群人，心中猜测他应该是遭遇了什么不幸。

“算了，你就跟着我吧。”安娜叹了一口气，在心里默默补充了一句“只要我还能继续待在这个鬼地方”。

安娜和尼古拉斯的相处不可谓不愉快，那个机灵的小家伙总能先一步察觉安娜的想法。如果她生气他就像只摇着尾巴的小狗一样小心翼翼地看着她，如果她饿了的话他会立刻将烤好的兔子递到她眼前，如果她累了的话他会立刻安静下来。尼古拉斯似乎也知道频繁地入侵别人的思想并不受欢迎，一直以来，他都在想方设法地控制这种能力。

时间转换器带她来的地方是她的故乡巴伐利亚。在尼古拉斯的帮助下，安娜学会了这个时代的语言。时光匆匆而逝，转眼间，安娜已经在这里停留了十年了。在这十年中，尼古拉斯成长为一名金发碧眼的帅小伙，而安娜依然维持着十年前的面容。

尼古拉斯以为这全要归功于她的易容马格斯技能，还总是嘲笑她过于爱美。但安娜知道这并不是真正的原因。她从没有在尼古拉斯面前显露真容，因而他不知道自己这位养母的真容已经在二十三岁停留长达十年了。

时间在她身上是静止的，因为她已握住时间的权柄。在和尼古拉斯相处的日子中，她亦感受不到太多的快乐。她总是很奇怪地看着他像只金灿灿的小狮子一样活力四射地蹦前蹦后，对于他的快乐毫不理解。

尼古拉斯以为她天性如此，从未细问。某一次尼古拉斯不小心窥探到了安娜的隐私，她大发雷霆扬言要把他交给教会，把他吓得缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖不敢出声。从那以后，他再也不敢轻易去读她的思想。

只是他依然很好奇小天狼星 布莱克到底是谁。

他们偶尔也会碰到一两个同类，但安娜没有任何和其他人结盟的意思。尼古拉斯喜滋滋地想，就算是一直和安娜这么过下去也不错。而且不管他们的实际年龄如何，他们的模样看上去还是很般配的。

或许是因为尼古拉斯的求知欲太过强烈，安娜不得不担负起他魔法教育的职责，尽管她十分百分地不情愿。她拿不出什么系统的培训方法，因为她本人也只在魔法学校里吊儿郎当地读过半年书。在逃离城堡前，她的魔法教育一直都由家庭教师负责。他们中有的虽资质平庸却经验丰富，有的虽天赋异禀却无任何授课经验。安娜摸爬滚打了这么多年，觉得学习这件事还是得靠自己的悟性。

她很快意识到尼古拉斯是个好苗子，他所缺少的只是一根魔杖。可安娜不愿意过多地暴露在人群面前，她一直对此心怀恐惧，生怕一个不小心就改变了事物原先的运动轨迹。但她同样拿尼古拉斯的死皮赖脸毫无办法，就只能随手折了节树枝让他先练练手感。她承诺，会在他十七岁生日那一天送给他一支真正的魔杖。

一六零零年二月，尼古拉斯的十七岁生日到了。安娜盯上雷根斯堡的魔法集市很久了。她曾经施了幻身咒去查探过，知道那里有一家隐藏很深的魔杖铺子。她备好了足够的金币，带着尼古拉斯一路上万分小心地来到了这家店铺。

守着店铺的是位看上去很不好对付的老头。他不太高兴地盯着架子上一根从两人走进店面就不断喷射火花的魔杖，对着他们冷笑了一声。

“五十个金币。”他报上了价格。

尼古拉斯很神奇地对于讲价这种事无师自通。“二十个金币。”他直接说出了老头的最低心理价位。安娜旁观着这场必胜的谈判，显得兴致缺缺。

不出所料，老头顿时气得瞪大了眼，配上他白花花的小胡子显得十分滑稽。尼古拉斯得意洋洋地看着他，自以为胜券在握。

“再加上那个。”老头朝安娜头上的水晶发卡瞟了一眼。

尼古拉斯紧张地看着安娜。过去十年里，他从未见过安娜佩戴其他的发饰，那亮闪闪的发卡几乎成为了她的标志。他在心中认定安娜一定很喜欢这枚发卡；可同时，他又非常想要一根魔杖。

安娜扯了扯唇角，伸手将发卡从头发上摘下来。“成交。”她爽快地答应了。

老头将那根喷着火花的葡萄藤魔杖从架上拿下来，目光贪婪地看着桌面上那只闪着光的水晶发卡。“这是妖精的手艺吧？”他轻声问。

十七世纪妖精工匠德里克的最后一件作品——安娜差点脱口而出。她面无表情地点点头，从口袋里拿出二十个金币递给他。

尼古拉斯和安娜并肩走出小店。在给两人施了幻身咒后，安娜带着尼古拉斯幻影移形回他们的住处。

“对不起，”尼古拉斯小心地观察着安娜的表情，以为她又生气了，“我以后一定给你买一只更好看的发卡，我保证！”他信誓旦旦地说。

这么多年过去，安娜已经对誓言厌倦了。她感觉到挂在脖子上的时间转换器正在发热，还以为是自己的错觉，等掏出来才发现它正在发出一道道细细的光线。

尼古拉斯突然有了一种不好的预感。他看着一道道光芒逐渐织成一张网将安娜笼罩起来，她的面目变得愈发模糊。

“看来时间到了，我该走了，”她冲尼古拉斯淡淡一笑，“还没来得及和你说——祝你生日快乐，尼古拉斯。”说完，她消失在了尼古拉斯眼前，只有那灼眼的光芒还短暂地停留在他的视网膜上。

一六零零年二月十五日，尼古拉斯得到了他人生中的第一根魔杖，他后来用它施过很多强大的魔法；也是在这一天，他失去了他在这世上最珍视的人。他寻找了她很多年，但始终没有结果。在他稍稍有了些权势想画张寻人启事时，却突然想起他连她到底长什么样子都不清楚。

渐渐的，尼古拉斯凭借着在摄神取念上的过人天赋和那些人们从未听说过的精妙咒语在巫师界有了一席之地。他能一眼看穿敌人的心思，再复杂的把戏在他眼前都不堪一击；他总是乐于帮助那些需要帮助的巫师，将他们收于自己的羽翼之下给予保护。

很多年后，他娶了一位赫斯家族的女巫，两个家族在后来一直保持着良好的关系。他们育有一子一女，尼古拉斯和安娜。在小安娜七岁那年，他找到了全欧洲最好的妖精工匠德里克，出重金请求他在退休前为他的女儿打造一枚水晶发卡。

这枚水晶发卡后来由母亲传给女儿，女儿再传给兄嫂，直到在一九五八年冬天传给刚刚出生的安娜 伊丽莎白 温特。

“温特家族的那一分支曾受过一位安娜小姐的极大恩惠，在那之后他们那一支的每一位女性都取名叫安娜。”

【34】一九七六：夹竹桃

在离开尼古拉斯之后，安娜再也没有在一个地方停留超过一年的时间。有时是几个月，有时是几天，有时是几分钟——她甚至不知道她在那几分钟里都能做些什么。她在时间中不断穿梭，谨慎地完成着每一项任务，像是在穿针引线一般，将原本缺失的因果线一点点缝补完整。

这一次，她被带到了她最熟悉的地方，坐落在山崖之上的薇奥妮卡城堡。她曾因优美的风景爱上这里，曾在泥潭中发誓要坐回属于自己的宝座。这里曾是她的乐园，亦曾是囚禁她的牢笼。她曾许诺用生命守护这里，最后却用一场大火作为谢幕终结。

她用手指抚过窗台、楼梯上的扶手、走廊上一座座大理石雕塑，心头被月光一点点染上苍凉之感。这一切都结束了，她对自己说。

“你，你——”一个男人的声音，“你怎么在这里！”他惊恐地大叫。

安娜转身，看到了一个她一点都不想见到的人。

“弗兰茨 温特，”她平静地吐出他的名字，“你最近还好吗？”她问候道。

“你——你到底是谁？你到底是艾琳娜还是茜茜？”弗兰茨一边喊着一边往后退，“——不是我做的！不是我做的！”他使劲地往角落里缩。

“我回来了，”安娜说，“这么晚了，你还不回去休息吗？”

“你——你是艾琳娜？不，我没有害你，都是索菲，都是索菲——”

“弗兰茨叔叔，我不是艾琳娜，”安娜的面孔笼罩在阴影之中，“我是茜茜，我回来了。”

肥胖的中年男人突然发出一阵骇人的尖叫，连滚带爬地跑向走廊尽头，嘴里一直喊着“她回来了！她回来了！她回来了！”。城堡里的仆人们听到后权当没听见，没有一个人愿意出来看看他到底怎么了。

安娜还站在原地，听着那个她曾恨之入骨的男人声音渐远，心中没有一丝快感。正如她离开尼古拉斯的那一天，她看着他眼中哀求的泪水，感受着他的悲伤与不舍，心里却没有一点触动。

“茜茜小姐？”

瓦德太太的声音。安娜转头对着她最忠心的仆人微笑道：

“瓦迪，请您替我保守这个秘密。”

她自知已经得到瓦德太太的忠心，对此并不担心。淡淡的光芒笼罩在她四周。安娜知道，她马上就要离开这里了。

“您还会回来吗？”瓦德太太激动地低声问道。

“一定会的。”她神色冷漠地答道。

当晚，弗兰茨突然精神错乱，独自一人跑出城堡从山崖上跌下摔死了。后来，他的妻子索菲被闯入城堡的野兽咬死在自己的房间里。索菲的大儿子在一间湖边小屋与情人双双自杀，索菲的二儿子死于一场巫师决斗。

不要妄图去改变任何已经成为既定历史的事情，她所做的不过是在时间为她留的空缺上添上最后几笔。她逐渐理解了妮克斯对她说的话——

“魔鬼切断了你和这个世界的联系，让你只能以局外人的眼光看待这一切。”

她看着那个弱小的自己明明害怕得要命还在安抚妹妹娜娜，看着自己衣衫不整地回到那间狭小黑暗的阁楼里将循环着沃贝克歌声的收音机砸了个粉碎，看着一帮禽兽糟践了她就算自己坠入深渊也不忍使其蒙尘的娜娜，看着娜娜不愿继续痛苦地活着请求姐姐杀了她，看着自己含泪将匕首插进了她的胸膛……

她本以为她会愤怒、会痛苦、会难过，可最终什么也没有。她只是感到厌倦，觉得这一切都是那么的荒诞可笑。在这个弱肉强食的世界，强者得到一切，弱者注定悲惨。强者有权改写历史，让后世都称颂自己的英明神武；而弱者只能生活在泥沼之中，偶尔做做仰望星空的美梦。人们妄图用有限的仁慈掩饰自己自私精明的本质，尝试着粉饰太平，可大难临头时，没有一个人会去在乎那些他们平时注重维护的道德与公平。

她似乎真的变得如同神灵一般，对于凡间的痛苦视而不见。她缥缈地走过前世的路，看到熊熊大火吞没洁白的薇奥妮卡城堡，看到马克西姆在她的墓前流下痛苦的眼泪终其一生都没能从悲伤中走出。

安娜 伊丽莎白，以温特为姓；她生于冬日，死于冬日；温特家族因她而始，因她而终。

安娜终于完全握住了时间的权柄，但她还是当时那个可以为爱放弃一切的安娜 伊丽莎白吗？是她成了时间的主人，还是时间手握她的灵魂奴役着她？

【35】一四一二：曼陀罗

献上你的鲜血  
祭出你的灵魂  
黑夜为何如此妖娆  
那是妮克斯在歌唱

被带回过去的巫师  
缥缈地走过前世的路  
痛苦在眼前重演  
快乐却轻轻飞走

一具没有灵魂的躯壳  
不配拥有凡俗的快乐  
爱人就在眼前  
他却不去相认

他孤独地行走在世间  
直到继任者出现  
他重复着他的旧路  
他得到了他的灵魂  
……

过了很久，安娜才再次见到妮克斯。她并没有主动去找过妮克斯，时间的主人可以在时间线之间任意穿梭，却不能轻易触碰前任主人的埋骨之地。在权力交接后，时间并不愿意看到它前后的两位主人碰面，它怕自私精明的人类联起手来欺骗它。

这次是时间转换器感受到了前任主人的召唤，带着它的现任主人前去赴约。安娜来到一间湖边的木屋，面无表情地俯视着躺在床上奄奄一息的妮克斯。

“你马上就要死了，”她声音高亢地说，不带一丝感情，“你的爱人呢？”

妮克斯低低地笑起来。她已经不再是那个处于静止时间中容颜永驻的妮克斯了，现在的她脸上布满皱纹，看上去苍老了好几十岁。

“你看上去适应得很好，”她打量着安娜，避开了她的问题，“我就知道你一定会成功的。你已经选好埋骨之地了吗？”

安娜摇头。正如妮克斯所说的那样，她对现在的生活适应得很好，还没想着要去改变。

“看来你已经成为那该死的时间的一部分了，不是吗？你还记得你当初为什么要签订那个契约吗？”

那真的是很久以前的事情了，安娜想。“这重要吗？”她问道。

“当然！即使被抽走灵魂，即使失去感知快乐与爱的能力，即使永远被困在时间中孤身一人，也永远不要忘记你选择这条路的初衷！”

“你还记得你是多么的爱他吗？多么的孤注一掷、不惜一切——”

“——你为什么要和我说这些？”安娜打断她的话，“好好珍惜你最后的时间吧。”她冷漠地说。

“时间？”妮克斯面露不屑，“我曾做过时间的主人，又何必去珍惜最后的时间？最后一条忠告——我们都是和魔鬼做过交易的人，只有爱才能洗刷我们身上的罪恶。”

安娜终于有些许动容。她记起妮克斯曾是多迫不及待地奔向她的幸福，可为何会落到现在的地步？

“你的爱人呢？”她再次问道。

妮克斯凄凉地笑着。“他并不爱我。”她说。

“可是——”

“对，他曾经爱过我，但那是另一个世界的他。已经发生的事永远都不会被改变，我所做的不过是自欺欺人罢了。我自以为跳出了原来的时间线是个好主意，可你跳到另一条时间线的同时，你和他之间那些美好的记忆也都完了。他不是从前的他，你也不再是原来的你。你有多大的把握能让他重新爱上你？”

“这就是一场骗局。我们失去爱与快乐，孤独地度过千百年；我们自以为手握时间的权杖，实际上却做着它的奴隶；我们被禁锢在王座上的时候没有丝毫乐趣可言，在交出权杖后却发现自己已经失去了一切；我们可以窥见所有人的结局，却唯独看不到自己的终点。”

“现在你已经知道了一切。如果让你再重新选择一次，你还会献祭自己的灵魂吗，只为了一个重新开始的可能？”

“我会。”安娜脱口而出，连她自己都没有想到。那答案似乎一直都藏在她的心里，从未离去。那一点点的火光在她心中飘忽摇摆，被愈发寒冷的外表所包裹。在它即将要熄灭的时候，它的主人终于又重新发现了它的存在。

“我会的，因为——他就是我的灵魂。”

妮克斯盯着她，似乎笑了一下。“好好记着你这份爱吧，这是我最后能为你做的事了。”妮克斯不再看她。她轻轻闭上眼睛，身体逐渐被银蓝色的光芒包裹住，又逐渐化为点点光斑在空中旋转、消散。

“不要怜悯死人，而要怜悯活人，”她突然看向安娜，她的身体在这时已经失去实态，可目光从未如此锐利，仿佛能穿透一切、直至空虚的灵魂，“特别是那些活着却没有爱的人。”

在如同漫天星光的银蓝光芒之中，她微笑着，平静地接受了死神的拥抱。

“请安息吧，妮克斯，”安娜注视这绚烂的光芒，“希望你能最终获得救赎。”

时间转换器的制造者、时间曾经的主人妮克斯 莱斯特兰奇在她亲手选择的埋骨之地孤独死去。她曾为了爱人献祭灵魂、扭转时空，在经过数百年的无望等待后终于等到了她的继任者。她主动交出时间的权杖，曾像欢快的鸟儿一般飞向她自以为的幸福，却没想到到头来终是一场空。那个同样爱她的人早已被埋葬在时光之中，而邪恶的魔鬼这一次完完全全地得到了她的灵魂。

曼陀罗是在沙漠中被诅咒的植物。它可以帮助人们实现愿望，但作为回报必须以鲜血浇灌它盛开的花朵。相传，没有任何一个碰到它的人能安然离开。

【36】一九八一：深红蔷薇

一九八一年一月，被冰雪覆盖的霍格莫德。小天狼星独自来到霍格莫德，推开了蜂蜜公爵糖果店挂着风铃的木门。

他匆匆抓起几包哈利最喜欢的糖果走向收银台。不错，他是借着买糖果的名头出来透口气的。曾经和他天天形影不离、调皮捣蛋的詹姆现在发誓要做一名好丈夫、好父亲，他义正言辞地拒绝了小天狼星所有“出去透口气”的邀请，那根曾经施展过无数恶作剧魔法的桃花心木魔杖此时正得意洋洋地收拾着那些奶瓶和尿布，并且乐此不疲。

“尖头叉子已经陷在家庭的困境中无法自拔了。”小天狼星对莱姆斯感叹道，失落的同时，也为好友感到由衷的高兴。

他将七包糖果抱到了收银台上，收银员立刻报上价格。

“五个加隆六个西可。”她笑眯眯地看着他。

这让小天狼星微微惊奇。要知道，之前负责收银的老板娘汉娜起码要算上三分钟才能弄明白到底要收多少钱。

“喏，给你，”小天狼星从口袋里掏出钱币，对这名收银员产生了一丝即兴般的好奇，“你是新来的吗？我以前怎么没见过你？”

收银员将找回的西可放到小玻璃盘中。“是啊，我在这里打工，给自己找点事做，”她漫不经心地说，“顺便提一句，你没发现门外已经有两个人盯了你很久了吗？”

小天狼星捏住魔杖猛地转身。就在那一瞬间，蜂蜜公爵的大门被炽热的咒语炸开。两个带着兜帽的食死徒在尘土掩盖中踏入糖果店的门槛。

“见鬼，那个小子去哪了？”一个凶神恶煞般的声音。

小天狼星躲在货架后，不敢置信地看着蹲在收银台后的女巫。很难想象，她在这样的危急时刻中第一反应竟然是锁起钱箱将它抱在怀里。

他冲她比划着手势，让她乖乖地躲在那里，他要出去将食死徒引开。可她一直用困惑的眼神看着他。小天狼星来不及想那么多了，他冲出货架，朝那名大个子食死徒发射出一道昏迷咒。

在这个空档，另一名食死徒的魔杖指向小天狼星，魔杖发射的绿光眼看就要击中小天狼星了。说时迟，那时快，女巫突然从柜台后窜出来，狠狠地将小天狼星踹到地上。

“阿瓦达索命。”她神情冷酷地朝那名食死徒丢出一道死咒。在小天狼星的脑袋还晕晕乎乎的时候，她带着他幻影移形离开了。

他们坐在一家麻瓜餐馆里，一起等待着女巫刚刚点的超大份披萨和两杯饮料，中间隔着不断跳跃晃动的小小烛光。

“谢谢你刚刚救了我。”小天狼星诚恳地说，“小天狼星 布莱克。”他伸出一只手。

“我的荣幸，”对面的女巫微微一笑，同他握了握手，“安娜 温特。很高兴认识你。”

“我也很高兴，”小天狼星说，“但我必须要提醒你一句——死咒是不能随便用的。”他语气严肃。

“哦？”安娜的脸上露出一抹玩味的笑，似乎觉得这很有意思，“当你的生命受到威胁时也是如此吗？”

“只要有一点可能。”小天狼星毫不犹豫地点头。他紧紧盯着安娜，想知道她到底是什么来头。他不相信一个普通的年轻女巫能随随便便甩出一道死咒、并且在看到今天的场面后还能这么若无其事地和他讨论着是否该使用这道咒语。

“好吧，品性高尚的布莱克先生，”安娜揶揄道，“但你应当知道，我的那道咒语并没有击中那个人。他躲过去了。毕竟食死徒也不是任人宰割的无辜的小羊羔，不是吗？”

在烛火的映照下，小天狼星露出了今天的第一个笑容。

“不错，而我们也不是手执屠刀的屠夫。”

安娜脸上的笑意深了几分。在那双深如潭水的灰绿色眼睛中似乎有光芒在跳动——这场景似曾相识。

“我们是不是在哪里见过？”小天狼星脱口而出。

安娜愣了一秒钟，但很快就收起了自己的诧异。“没想到被你发现了，”她笑眯眯地探过身子，“我偷偷观察你很久了，还和你说过话——但你都不记得了。”她的话中透着失落。

小天狼星的心中泛着古怪感。他确信无疑，自己从未忘记过任何事。

“我是个易容马格斯，”她看着他恍然大悟的表情，直接笑出了声，“看着我的眼睛。”她声音欢快地说。

小天狼星将头往前伸了伸。眼见为实——那双灰绿色的眼睛在变成蓝色后又恢复如初。他终于相信了。

“怎么样？”她狡黠地问着。灯光如此昏暗，那晃人心神的漂亮笑容离他如此之近，他甚至都能感受到她呼出的温热气息。

“棒极了。”他轻声说。

他们吻住了彼此，也许有一百年那么久——直到端着饮料的侍者将他们打断。他们不约而同地抬头，向尴尬的侍者露出一个微笑。

“谢谢。”安娜用低柔的声音道谢。她端起玻璃杯：

“庆贺我们死里逃生。”

“庆贺我们死里逃生，以及——我们的第一次正式约会。”

玻璃碰撞的清脆声响。那双灰绿色的眼睛中涌动着小天狼星看不懂的情绪——它们曾在漆黑冰冷的古堡中沉寂千年，那厚重的窗户终于在此刻被人打开。被唤醒的它们沐浴在阳光之中，正心怀感激地眺望着那远方的绿树红花。

曾经的美好全数消逝并不可怕，因为，他们还会拥有更加美好的未来。

小天狼星和安娜关系发展的速度超出了所有人的预料。想想吧，曾经在学校里收到的情书都能将他本人埋起来的小天狼星，曾经神色高傲不可一世的小天狼星，曾经对那些冲他犯花痴的女生不屑一顾的小天狼星，曾经讽刺詹姆“一碰到莉莉就笑得像个傻子一样”的小天狼星，曾经因为恶作剧和凤凰社伟大事业忙得不可开交的小天狼星——很难想象，这样的小天狼星 布莱克也会有一天将自己的心遗落在一位女孩身上。

他们迅速坠入爱河，于八一年六月份在几位亲友的见证下秘密结婚。邓布利多在婚礼上担任了他们的证婚人，莱姆斯是他们的伴郎，玛丽 麦克唐纳是他们的伴娘。

安娜加入了凤凰社，和他们一起并肩作战。曾有不少人对她的身份提出质疑，她就像是从时间的缝隙中突然冒出来的一般，除了一纸身份证明再也没有东西可以证明她的存在。但邓布利多选择相信她——他们曾在校长办公室密谈过好几个小时，没有人知道他们都说了些什么。

婚礼那一日，安娜穿着样式简洁的婚纱，手捧一束鲜花走向站在高台上的小天狼星。没有绚丽的宝石，没有昂贵的面料，没有富丽堂皇的宴会厅，可没人在乎这些。她一步步坚定地走向她的爱人，抛却生死，跨越时光，历经磨难，终于来到了他的身边。

“在过去的二十一年间，我从未棋逢对手，直到你出现在我的生命中。安娜 伊丽莎白 温特，你愿意嫁给我吗？我将视你的生命如同我的生命，视你的快乐如同我的快乐，视你的苦难如同我的苦难。我将与你并肩走过剩余岁月，直至死亡将我们分离。”

“我愿意。”安娜注视着他温暖快乐的灰色眼睛，这一幕她曾在心中描摹千万遍。她曾一人行走在时间的无尽长河中，曾躲在冰冷的面具后看过他的千百种结局——那些或幸福、或悲伤、或心存遗恨的结尾。她等待了千年，终于可以将手中的权杖交给她的继任者，然后义无反顾地走向她亲手为自己选择的埋骨之地。

“我爱你，以生命，以死亡；以鲜血，以时间；以忠诚，以誓言；以永恒的希望，以自由的灵魂！”

在这个蔷薇盛开的六月，他们终于手牵手、肩并肩，心心相依，再不分离。漫天飞舞的花瓣见证了这场属于他们的盛大重逢。从此，世间再无安娜 伊丽莎白 温特，只有冠以他姓的安娜 布莱克。在这一天，她成了他的伴侣，而他成了她的救赎、她的灵魂。


	5. 番外 夏日的最后一朵玫瑰

番外 夏日的最后一朵玫瑰

时间的长河会因为一枚石子的投入而泛起波澜，但它的流向却不会因此改变。波特夫妇于一九八四年被伏地魔亲手杀害，但并非死于彼得 佩迪鲁的背叛。彼得在一九八一年的一次战斗中牺牲，永远活在了他挚友的心中。

安娜和小天狼星 布莱克夫妇收养了四岁的哈利 波特。他们没有孩子，几乎将哈利当做自己的亲生儿子一般对待。

哈利的童年生活不再悲惨，他的教父和养母都是很有意思的人——很有意思，他不得不承认。

他的教父小天狼星最喜欢做的事情之一就是变成大黑狗追自己的尾巴尖逗哈利玩，而他的养母最喜欢做的事情之一就是变成小天狼星的模样板起脸训斥这只险些把哈利的脸挠破的大黑狗。小天狼星会背着安娜和哈利有一些“男人之间的约定”，有时是几瓶酒，有时是几本麻瓜女郎的杂志，有时是偷偷带着他骑摩托车出去兜一次风。

可这些约定从来坚持不过十二个小时。哈利敢发誓，他的养母是他见过的、这个世界上眼睛最毒辣的人。她总能一下子看穿他们的谎言，然后毫不留情地加以讽刺。

“你喜欢她？可她看上去就像是个干瘪的四季豆。”

“骑着摩托出去兜风？万一哈利掉下去你能把他从海里捞出来吗？”

“再让我看到你让哈利帮你藏火焰威士忌，我就一把火把你的狗毛全烧没了。”

哈利同情地看着自己的教父一次次吃瘪，在心中暗暗发誓以后一定不能娶一位像自己养母一样的女巫。但同时他也知道，小天狼星和安娜确实深爱彼此，即使他们总是争吵不断。

他还记得自己的父母刚去世的那段日子。他心里难受极了，仿佛天要塌下来一般；小天狼星也好不到哪里去。他整天不吃不喝，目光呆滞，一副人不人鬼不鬼的样子，好像詹姆和莉莉的离去也带走了他的魂魄。在这时，是小天狼星的妻子、他的养母安娜 布莱克女士把她的丈夫一巴掌打醒。

“我们还有哈利！”她严厉地说，“小天狼星 布莱克，你得振作起来！我们要替詹姆和莉莉将他抚养成人、让他平安快乐地长大！”

小天狼星和安娜相互依靠、相互扶持，相互温暖、相互鼓励，他们并肩行走，从不会让任何一方倒下。

说实话，哈利很羡慕他们之间的感情。

一九八五年的夏天，安娜和小天狼星应邓布利多的要求带着哈利去德思礼家登门拜访。据说，他必须要每年在这里住上几天。

“如果那群麻瓜敢把你怎么样你就写信告诉我，”小天狼星神色阴郁地说，“我替你去找他们算账。”

“哦，亲爱的，这种事绝不会发生的，”安娜欢快的声音，“他们会接受哈利的。”

他们拜访德思礼一家的那天同样让哈利印象深刻。他从不知道安娜可以笑得这么甜美迷人，从不知道她能说出如此美妙、令人心神愉悦的恭维话。她用轻柔的声音称赞着德思礼太太插花的手艺、德思礼先生擦得锃亮的汽车和他们的孩子达利 德思礼。

“哦，多么可爱的孩子啊！”她感叹道。哈利知道这绝不是她的真心话，因为在他看来，达利就像是一头套着假发的猪。他相信安娜的眼光比他高明得多。

哈利站在一旁保持沉默，更多的是因为惊吓。小天狼星看样子有几次想说点什么，可都被安娜的眼神制止了。他只得和哈利在一边安静地站着，饶有兴致地观看自己妻子在麻瓜面前的表演。后来，安娜伤感地将哈利托付给德思礼夫妇，并向他们保证哈利是一个听话的乖孩子，绝不会给他们惹麻烦。

在那之后的三个月，每当他们发生争执的时候，小天狼星就会故意模仿安娜那天的惊叹语气——

“哦，多么可爱的孩子啊！”

“哦，布莱克女士，你是多么的可爱啊！”

“哦，哈利，你看看你的安娜阿姨发起火来的样子多么像一只可爱的鹰头马身有翼兽啊！”

关于安娜 布莱克的传奇事迹还有很多，哈利花三天三夜也讲不完。她是这个家的坚实支柱，是他们的领路人与最忠实的伙伴；她和小天狼星的存在仿佛给哈利吃下了一颗定心丸，告诉他这个世界上永远有一个温暖的家在等待他归来。

但在这个世界上，并没有什么事物是永恒的。即使强大如安娜 布莱克，也终有倒下的一天。

那是很多年以后的事情了。此时哈利的孙辈已经结婚生子，大难不死的男孩也逐渐步入白发苍苍的老年。安娜和小天狼星一直幸福地生活在一起，长命百岁，直至死神在一个冬日突然降临。

哈利从未想到坚韧的安娜会有如此衰老的一天，但她看上去似乎并不害怕，好像早就知道了自己的结局。

“我从另一个世界而来，献祭一切最终换来和你重逢的可能。我们曾经有过那么多欢畅的时光，曾经有过世界上最热烈美好的爱情。我无比地感激你、感激这一切，不管是过去、现在还是未来。”

“是你让我获得了新生，是你洗去了我灵魂上的罪恶、填补了它的空缺。我从未后悔我之前所做的每一个决定。”

“我曾经追寻自由，直到有一天我发现如果没有你，我的世界将是一片荒芜。”

“我爱你，小天狼星。”

戴着面具的黑衣使者站在床尾无声地注视着这一切。他看着安娜含笑合上双眼，走向死亡。她并没有化为光芒就此消散、被魔鬼带走。爱挽救了这一切——她和她的爱人灵魂紧紧缠绕，没有人能将它们分开。

“请安息吧，时间曾经的主人，安娜 伊丽莎白。魔鬼带不走纯洁完整的灵魂，你们将永永远远属于彼此。”

在那个雪花飘落的冬日，很多人都参加了布莱克夫人的葬礼。凤凰社的初始成员、她的丈夫小天狼星 布莱克神色悲痛地念着悼词，感觉自己的心已经追随着她飞往了另一个世界。

“……她坚强、勇敢、充满热忱。她曾在危难时刻力挽狂澜，曾在艰难岁月负重前行。她为我、为我的教子、为这个家、为很多人带来过希望的光芒。她告诉我们不到最后一刻绝不能放弃，她告诉我们要始终怀揣仁慈之心。”

“……即使有一双能看穿一切的眼睛，她也愿意以最大的热情与勇气来面对这个世界……她是我的妻子、我的战友、我生命中的火光——我的英雄，安娜 伊丽莎白 布莱克……”

小天狼星机械地念着悼词，思绪逐渐飘远。如果她在这里、看到这一切的话，会说什么呢？

“这大概是我这辈子收到的最高评价了，亲爱的，”漫不经心的腔调、淡淡的嘲讽语气，“难为你能在大庭广众之下读出来。”

夏日的最后一朵玫瑰  
还在孤独的开放  
所有她可爱的侣伴  
都已凋谢死亡

再也没有一朵鲜花  
陪伴在她的身旁  
映照她绯红的脸庞  
和她一同叹息悲伤

我不愿看你继续痛苦孤独地  
留在枝头上  
愿你能跟随你的同伴  
一起安然长眠

我把你那芬芳花瓣  
轻轻散布在花坛  
让你和亲爱的同伴  
在那黄土中埋葬

当那爱人金色指环  
失去宝石的光芒  
当那珍贵友情枯萎  
我也愿和你同往

当那忠实的心儿憔悴  
当那亲爱的人儿死亡  
谁还愿孤独地生存  
在这凄凉的世界上

人群逐渐散去，小天狼星在哈利的搀扶下摇摇晃晃地走向那块洁白的墓碑。他颤颤巍巍地掏出魔杖，变出一朵红色的玫瑰花慢慢弯下腰放在墓碑前。

安娜 伊丽莎白 布莱克  
一九五八年十二月至二零六七年一月  
自由与爱，永远

这里便是时间曾经的主人安娜 伊丽莎白最后的埋骨之地。她曾是天之骄女，也曾卑微如泥；她曾站在云端、执握权杖，也曾堕入地狱、手沾鲜血；她曾纯真快乐、慷慨热情，也曾冷酷无私、俯视万物。

但无论如何，她从没有放弃心中的爱。

夏日的最后一朵玫瑰  
还在孤独的开放  
所有她可爱的侣伴  
都已凋谢死亡  
……  
当那忠实的心儿憔悴  
当那亲爱的人儿死亡  
谁还愿孤独地生存  
在这凄凉的世界上

她得到了自由与爱，永远。

——The End——


End file.
